Take my heart
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Hitomi Nostrade ran away to be free and Minami Lilac wanted to help her sick mother, they go take the 287th Hunter exam. They make friends and two certain boys steal their hearts. (KilluaxOc/GonxOc) (I'm the type who writes when she wants and who changes the summary and title whenever she wants :x)
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: First of all, I got inspired from writing this by Rinrikapyon's story 'It Could Only Be Fate'. Some scenes got inspired by that story, so if you see some scenes similair to it, do know that they aren't mine and Rinrikapyon's, I simply borrowed them. But I will give credits to the scenes I borrowed from Rinrikapyon. That aside, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**I have totally rewritten the first chapter! I feel proud, because I'm a really lazy person so it's a miracle that I am even able to post this new version XD**

* * *

_"No, dear, you're not a freak, you're special." A woman told her smll daughter._

_"I-I'm special?" The five-year old girl asked, looking up._

_"Yes dear, you are." The woman stroked her cheek. "Not all children have such special powers like you and your sister."_

_"So... You're proud of me? You don't think I'm freak, do you?" the little girl asked, blinking._

_The woman smiled gently. "Hitomi, you're my daughter, I will always be proud of you."_

_"Always?" The girl questioned._

_"Always."_

The girl sat up, breathing heavily. '_Mother...'_ She thought, placing a hand on her chest, on her her heart. '_I miss you.'_

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Hitomi looked up and saw Neon, her beautiful older sister, walking in the room. She sat down on her bed. "I heard you screaming, did you have a nightmare?"

"More like a memory..." Hitomi muttered, looking down. She shook the negative feeling off her and looked at her sister with a wide grin on her face. "So, did you ask?"

Neon's smile fell. "Yes, I've asked him and... No, you can't come shopping with me. Father prefers you to stay home."

Hitomi frowned. "It's always like this... Ever since..." '_Mother died...'_ She puffed her cheeks. "It's not fair"

Neon patted her head. "Once I finish shopping, we'll play a game together, okay?"

"Mm, alright." Hitomi said reluctantly.

Neon smiled at her sister and left the room. Hitomi waited until she couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before jumping out her bed.

'_Gomene,'_ Hitomi thought. '_We won't play together today, onee-sama.' _She went to her closet and took out a short frilly green skirt and a white t-shirt. '_But I will come back though…'_

She changed her clothes and grabbed her scythe, strapping it on her back. Despite being a Nostrade she actually knew how to wield weapons, unlike her older sister Neon. Her father didn't like the thought of his daughters having to undergo training so he and mother argued a lot about that.

Father won the fight about Neon not having to train because the bodyguards would protect her.

Mother won the fight about Hitomi having to train because the bodyguards wouldn't always be there to protect her.

So in the end, Hitomi's mother trained her and learned her to wield two weapons(A Walther gun and a scythe). Well, until she died...

She opened the door.

She walked silently downstairs.

"Miss Hitomi?"

She froze.

Slowly, she turned around and saw a confused maid standing in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going…Um…To the garden…"

"You don't need to use the front door to go to the garden," the maid responded. "And why are you carrying your scythe?"

"W-Well, today I want to use the front door and train in the garden!" Hitomi snapped at her. "Why don't you make me some…Um…Cookies?"

"Hai, Hitomi-sama." The maid walked towards the kitchen, knowing better than making Hitomi mad.

Hitomi Nostrade may have an innocent and adorable appearance with her beautiful shining green hair and big piercing emerald green eyes but she could be just as bratty as her older sister and throw huge tantrums.

The greenette stuck her tongue out at the maid and opened the door. "Now only the gate…."

Just like she suspected, two guards where standing by the gate. '_Hm…' _She went behind a tree and screamed really loudly,"TASUKETE! I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED BY SOME BANDITS!"

"Miss Hitomi!"

"We have to save her!" Hitomi snickered as the two guards ran past her. '_Pretty sure that they're going to be fired after this…I feel kinda bad….'_

She opened the gate and she ran.

When she saw that there was enough distance between her and the mansion she stopped running and walked to the city. "So this is how it feels to be outside, huh…"She said, putting a finger on her cheek.

"Did you hear?" An old man said to another man."The Hunter exam is almost starting."

"Hunter exam?" The other man asked.

"Yes, it will apparently be held in Zanban city!"

"Hunter exam…" Hitomi muttered as she walked away from the men. "I wonder where it is…I'm going to take it!"

-Meanwhile-

"I-I'm so sorry, Neon-sama!" The maid apologized as she kneeled down in front of the angry blue-haired girl. "I-I didn't know that she was planning to run away!"

"How couldn't you know it?! It was obvious!" Neon told the maid angrily. "What will father now say?!"

* * *

**So yeah, this is the rewritten version of the first chapter.**

**And yup, Hitomi is Neon's little sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to say,before that Hitomi goes take the Hunter exam and meets the gang she will meet some other people,who will be my other oc's. Also, why Hitomi's father is so protective of her will be explained in the next chapters, not this one.**

**As you've noticed, I've changed the summary... Again. Dunno why but I always feel the need to change it. Funny thing: Hitomi was supossed to be the only Oc and I planned to write a GonxOc story with Minami as the leading Oc. But then I was like, "Fuck that, let's just have two leading Ocs." So that's why this story is a KilluaxOc AND a GonxOc :3**

* * *

Hitomi sighed and sat down on a bench.'It's nice to be outside, but seriously, where is the Hunter exam?'

"Hey, boy! Look where you're going!" Hitomi watched a large man pushing a little boy-who was carrying two heavy boxes-to the ground . "brat!" he shouted before he walked away and left the boy lying on the ground.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Hitomi helped the boy stand up.

"Yeah, thank you." The boy bend down and took the two heavy boxes.

Hitomi took in his appearance. The boy looked feminine. He wore a red sweater, blue shorts and a red cap. He had light blond hair but the most special ... were his eyes. He had blue eyes and his eyelashes were also blue. _'Very beautiful eyes! 'She_ thought.

"Uhm ... You're droling , miss." Said the boy.

"Uh! Ah!" She quickly wiped the drool or her mouth.

She held her hand out. "My name is Hitomi." She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. "

"Ah ... My name is ... uh ... Sam." The boy shook her hand and quickly let go.

'_Did he not know his nam_e_?_' Hitomi bought her face closer to his.

"Uh... Hitomi-san?"

"...You're a girl."

He looked at her shocked. "H-How do you know?"

She grinned. "That's obvious! The way you talk, your voice, your feminine face. Ne ne, why do you wear boys clothes?"

He looked down. "Girls are often underestimated... I want to help my mother with money in the store... Our father has left us and the sale is not good... Mother is sick and therefore I must be stronger. "

"Hmm... So you need money, huh." Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"... Yes..." Sam blushed with embarrassment and looked down again. "By the way... My name is Minami... Not Sam..."

" Well Nami-pyon, I think I know how you can get money..."

"Really?" She looked at her hopefully. "How?"

"The Hunter exam!"

Minami anime-fell and Hitomi blinked. "Sorry, Hitomi-san... I'm too weak to take the Hunter exam... Thanks for the offer..."

"B-But... You do not necessarily have to be strong to be a Hunter! You also have to be smart and able to think well!"

"Hmm..." Minami turned around and walked away. "It was nice to meet you Hitomi-"

GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!

"Eh?" Minami looked at Hitomi with a poker face and a sweatdrop. "Are you hungry-"

GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!

Hitomi blushed with shame and fainted. Minami sighed. "Man, how am I supposed to carry these two heavy boxes and an unconscious girl at the same time home?"

* * *

When Hitomi awoke she saw that she was lying in a bed. She sat up straight. She wore a light pink nightie and her teal hair was loose. "Where am I?" She thought as she looked around. The room was small but looked cozy and comfortable. The walls were light purple and there were butterflies drawn on it. "Nice room ..." she muttered.

The door opened and Minami walked inside. "Ah, Hitomi-san, you're awake," she said happily.

"Nami-pyon? Where am I?" She asked.

"At my house... You fainted, so I bought you here ..."

"Ah..."

"Come on,dinner is ready." Minami took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

They walked down the stairs and went into a room. It was the living room. There was a small TV, two small but comfortable-looking sofas and a small table with a picture on one of the bank sat a had long brown hair and wore a simple white dress.

She was pretty but looked ill. Her skin was deathly pale. The woman looked at them.

Hitomi hide behind Minami. "Ah, Minami is your friend awake?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Minami walked towards the woman and grabbed her hands. "How are you feeling, mother?"

The woman smiled. "Don't worry, I'm alright."

The woman looked at Hitomi. "Minami, please introduce your friend to me."

"Hitomi this is my mother."

Hitomi nodded. "Mother, this is Hitomi."

"Nice to meet you,you can call me Eve." the woman said.

Hitomi bowed. "Nice to meet you Eve."

After that Eve said that it was time for dinner. Hitomi kept quiet during dinner and watched Minami talking with her mother .She looked down. How long has it been since that her mother died? She missed her. After dinner Eve said that it was time to sleep. She said that Hitomi could stay and Hitomi thanked the kind woman.

* * *

Hitomi was sleeping next to Minami. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Minami asked.

"Your mother is nice," Hitomi whispered.

"I know," Minami muttered,uncounsiously gripping her hands. "I know."

"Why would your father leave her?" Hitomi asked.

"I dont know...," Her voice cracked.

Hitomi noticed and held her hand.

"He maybe had a good reason...," she said softly

Tears streamed down Minami's face. "One day... He just left... I can't forgive him!"

"My mother died...," Hitomi looked back at the ceiling. "She told me to always forgive people."

"I can never forgive my father for what he has done...," Minami said coldly.

Hitomi thought that it would be better to not answer, so she didn't.

"Hitomi."

"Yes?"

"Change of plan, I'm joining you for the Hunter exam. I want my mother to be healed," Minami said, not looking at her.

"Okay... But I don't know where the Hunter exam takes place," Hitomi said with a sweatdrop.

"Baka."

* * *

"Minami, do you really want to do this?" Eve asked worriedly.

They were standing in front of the house. Minami and Hitomi were ready to go. "Yes mother," Minami said and looked up at her mother. "I'm doing this for you."

Eve sighed. "So stubborn, just like your father."

Her face still emotionless, Minami said, "I don't want to be compared to that man."

Eve sighed and pulled the two girls in a hug. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Hitomi blinked before hugging the woman back.

Eve let go of them and wiped her tears away. "Don't accept things from strangers, okay?"

The two girls nodded with a smile and walked away.

"Hitomi I forgot to ask, but why are you taking the Hunter exam?" Minami asked.

Hitomi grinned at her. "To be free."

* * *

_**A/N: So this was the second chapter.**_

_**I had a lot of fun to write this chapter.**_

_**And yeah I know I said that I would put a oc profile for Hitomi.**_

_**ButI thought that i could just do it in the next chapter together with Minamis oc profile.**_

_**Anyways, if you have suggestions**__**on how can make my story better.**_

**Don't hesistate to review.**

**Also thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only posted two chapters and I already got nine reviews? God, I love you guys so much !And yeah my punctuation is not so good, but I tried my best to make it good in this chapter!**

* * *

The two girls already found out where the exam would take place. The exam didn't start yet so the girls just explored the town.

Hitomi was mostly interested by the clothes shops while that Minami was interested in the gaming consoles.

"Nami-pyon?" Hitomi asked as she and Minami were sitting in a small cafe, sipping on apple juice.

"Hm?" Minami answered, taking a sip from her apple juice.

"If you pass the exam and become a Hunter ,what will you do next?" Hitomi gently put her glass of apple juice on the table and looked at Minami with curious eyes.

"I will sell my Hunter license for money and buy medicine for mother," Minami answered, waving to the waitress.

While that Minami asked the waitress to bring her another glass of apple juice Hitomi wondered what she would do after the exam would end.

Go back home?No that was out of question.

She didn't want to be forced to stay home hated that.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her father.

Sure,he was overprotective and all but he was her father.

The thought of not seeing him again made her kind of sad.

"Hitomi?" Minami was looking at her with confused look on her face. "You look sad what's wrong?"

Hitomi looked at her glass. "I kind of miss my father and oneesan..."

"You said that you wanted to take the Hunter exam to be free. Care to explain why?"

"My father is a successful businessman and he married my mom at a young age... Hm... She died, but I don't know why... Since that day I haven't been allowed to go outside, so I spend all days in the mansion, it was so boring!"

"Hah, that sounds so cliché." Minami laughed.

Hitomi blinked. "You think so?"

Minami nodded. "Yeah."

After paying( Hitomi was actually the one who paid) for their drinks the two girls made their way to the exam site.

"Oi! You two!" The two girls turned around.

Three men were standing in front of them, obviously up to no good.

Minami put her hand on her hip. "Jeez ,you want to steal our money, right? Well, we won't give you anything, get lost weirdoes," she said rudely.

One of the men smirked. "Heh! This girl thinks she looks intimidating!"

Another one cracked his knuckles. "Let 's give her a good lesson-Gah!" Hitomi pointed her gun at the men, a dark aura around her.

"Turn around and leave," she commanded.

"A-As if!" The three men ran towards her.

"Jeez, Hitomi I let you handle them." Minami walked away and gave a back handed wave.

Hitomi swiftly dodged the attacks that were thrown to her. She thought that the men were slightly annoying, but she didn't want to kill them. Instead of that, she pressed a weak spot on the back of their necks, making them collapse.

She turned around and ran after her friend.

* * *

"Here are your badges, make sure not to lose them," a small green man said, handing the two girls their badges.

When the man walked away the two girls looked at each other with a grin.

"He was..."Hitomi started.

"Kawaii!" Minami finished.

"Un !" The two girls looked at their badges and pinned it on their chest.

Hitomi had #425 and Minami had #426.

The two girls looked around, ignoring the unimpressed looks thrown their way.

"Nami-pyon, look!" Hitomi yelled out excitedly.

"What?" Minami asked.

"There are other kids our age!"

"Oh?"

Before that Hitomi could answer a fat man walked towards them.

"You two are rookies, right?"

"Yes, why?" Hitomi asked.

The man gave them a friendly smile. "My name is Tompa , I have taken the exams 35 times-"

"What the fuck..." Minami mumbled.

"-If you have questions, just ask me."

Hitomi nodded with a smile. "Okay, Tompa-san."

Minami saw Tompa holding two drinking cans and raised an eyebrow. "Is that for us?"

"Yeah, see it as the beginning of our friendship."

"Sorry,but I don't want to be friends with a rookie crusher."

Tompa looked at her shocked.

Minami grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her away.

"Remember what my mother said?" Minami said.

"Oh yeah! Never accept things from strangers !" Hitomi said, pumping her fist in the air.

Minami nodded and patted her head. "Good girl." While talking with Tompa, she heard some applicants muttering about him being a rookie crusher. This was the reason why she didn't accept his drinks. She looked around and saw that there were only men. There was another girl, but she looked older than them. "There sure are many Hunter hopefuls, huh." Minami commented, smirking. She looked back at Hitomi and raised an eyebrow.

Hitomi looked as if she swallowed a... Love potion.

Minami followed her gaze, wanting to know who stole her friend's heart, and saw that she was staring at a boy who looked to be the same age as them.

He had white hair and pale skin, along with electric blue eyes. He wore a blue turtle-neck shirt and a white t-shirt on top of it, with blue shorts and purple shoes. He was also carrying a yellow skateboard under his arm. '_Hm... Hitomi does have some good taste.'_ Minami thought.

"There are many men here, right?"

"Yes." Hitomi replied, eyes not leaving the boy.

"That boy is cute, you like him, right?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

"Matte, what are you making me say?!" Hitomi yelled shockingly, she started punching Minami's head. "Nami-pyon!"

Minami laughed while protecting her head from Hitomi's fists. Hitomi stopped her assault as she noticed the boy staring at them, his expression lined with curiosity. She blushed, but smiled nontheless. The boy walked away. Hitomi sighed.

"You are sooo into him." Minami teased. "Puppy love is what it's called, if I'm right."

* * *

"The 287th hunter exam starts now." a tall man with _no mouth _said.

Minami gaped at him and Hitomi nudged her with her elbow. "It's rude to stare, Nami-pyon."

"You were doing the same with that white haired boy!"

"St!"

When the mouthless man started explaining the Hunter exam, Minami couldn't help but feel excited but at the same time slightly nervous.

They had to follow the examiner, who started to walk faster and faster.

"Hm? People in the front started walking faster." Minami said as she fastened her pace.

"Yay! A marathon!" Hitomi yelled as they started running.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Satotz, the first phase examiner." The man introduced himself. "I shall now guide you to the second phase."

_'I guess this is a good exercise. I love running, so I guess I'll be fine.'_ The blonde haired girl thought.

"Why are you smiling, Nami-pyon?" Hitomi asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it feels good to run, you know?" Minami answered.

"I see. You're right." Hitomi answered.

Minami sweatdropped as she stared at the scythe on Hitomi's back. '_How can she carry something like that without being exhausted?'_

"Hi!" Minami turned to her right and saw that a boy, probaly the same age as her, started running beside her.

He wore a green jacket, green shorts and green boots. He must really like green, huh?

"Um... Hi?"

The boy smiled at her. Minami kind of wanted to poke his eyes, they were so big! Would they pop like bubblegum if she did that?

"My name is Gon!"The boy said. "Those are Leorio and Kurapika!" He probably meant the feminine-looking boy and the old man.

"What are your names, neesans?" He asked.

Hitomi smiled at him. "My name is Hitomi! Nice to meet you, Gon-san!"

Gon nodded with a smile. "Un! Nice to meet you, Hitomi-san!"He then looked at Minami.

Minami sighed and said, "Minami."

"Nice to meet you, Minami-san!"

Suddenly a boy skated past them. It was the same boy who Hitomi was staring at a while ago.

"HEY YOU!" The old man yelled, making the two girls flinch at his loudness. "Give the Hunter exam some respect!"

The boy turned around, not stopping. "Hm?"

"Why are you on a skateboard?! That's cheating!" The old man pointed to him accusingly.

"Why?" The boy asked, obviously not caring at all.

"Why?!" The old man yelled. Minami frowned. Was he always so loud? "This is an endurance test! That's why!"

"No," Hitomi said.

"That's not true," Gon said.

The old man looked mad. "What do you two mean?!"

Minami scoffed. "The examiner never said that this was a endurance test, baka."

"He only told us to follow him," Gon said.

"Right?" Hitomi asked.

"THAT'S IT! I'm not talking with you three anymore!"

Minami felt so sad about that... NOT!

The white-haired boy slowed down to keep at pace with the three. "Hey how old are you?" He asked, more specifically at Gon.

Minami frowned. She didn't like to be ignored!

"Me? I'm twelve, I think that Hitomi and Minami are the same age," Gon answered.

"Yup," Hitomi confirmed. "Ne, niisan, what's your name?" She tried to act as normal as possible.

Killua stared at her. "Niisan?"

" Yup, niisan." Hitomi nodded. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"...Killua."

"Killua... Killua... Killua..." Hitomi repeated.

Minami thought that his name sounded like 'Kill You All'

"Stop repeating my name like that!"

Hitomi laughed ."Gome! Your name has a nice ring to it! I like your name, Killua-san!"

"Cut the san!"

"What about Killua-nyan? You remind me of a cat!"

"Hmp." Killua looked away from her.

"Killua-nyan?"

"What?!"

"I hope we can become great friends!" Hitomi smiled at him before turning to Gon. "Right, Gon-san?"

Gon grinned at her. "Un!"

"Friends..." Killua muttered.

"Don't you know what that is? You really are stupid, old man!" Minami said.

"Of course I know what it is! And I'm not an old man!"

"You have white hair, so that makes you an old man!"

"It's silver, not white! Stupid hag!"

Minami got a tick mark. "I'm not a hag!"

Killua smirked. "Yes, you are!"

"Then you are an old man!"Minami retorted.

"Why you!"

Hitomi and Gon smiled at each other. "They seem to get along just well!"

Kurapika and Leorio shared a look.

Kids...

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the horrible chapter! I was really busy, so that's why this chapter took so long.**

** Hitomi: Hitomi spend most of her life inside her home because she wasn't allowed to go outside. She ran away to take the Hunter exam and to be free. Hitomi has long teal hair that she usually wears in two long pigtails. She has green eyes and wears a white t-shirt, a green frilly skirt and white sneakers. She has a loving personality and is always ready to help her friends.**

**Minami: Since she was little, Minami was only raised by her mother. Her father left them for unknown reasons and disappeared without a trace. Since that day Minami has a deep hatred for her father. Her mother is really ill and that's why she takes the exam, for money. Minami has really short blonde hair, which makes her often mistaken for a boy, and blue eyes. She wears a red hoodie, blue shorts and red sneakers. She has a big mouth and isn't scared to tell people what she's thinking. She gets impatient quickly.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review ****please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished this chapter sooner then that's probably because you reviewed. I didn't rewatch the very first episodes of HxH so I apologize in advance if something doesn't happen like in canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH,if i did Killua and Gon would be mine!**

**Warning: Um... None... Lol**

** Enjoy! (I will answer the reviews at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

"You know what, hag? I'm just going to ignore you." Right after saying that Killua jumped off his skateboard, doing a cool trick.

Gon and Hitomi looked at him in awe, obviously impressed.

"Shugoi!" Gon said.

"Un!" Hitomi nodded excitedly. "That was amazing!"

"Showoff," Miami mumbled under her breath.

Her eye twitched in annoyance when it seemed that Gon, Killua and Hitomi were getting along just fine. _'How can they like him?! He looks like a spoiled brat!' _she thought, annoyed. She looked around and saw that many applicants started to drop out of exhaustion. A loud clank was heard behind them.

"What was that?" Hitomi asked as they stopped running and turned around to see what happened.

Leorio was on the ground, all sweaty.

"Hey forget him, let's get going," Killua said.

_'Selfish brat,_' Minami thought.

Gon and Hitomi looked at Leorio with determination in their eyes.

"SCREW THIS! I'M GOING TO BE A HUNTER! DAMN IT ALL!" Leorio suddenly yelled.

"What the hell?!" Minami said shockingly as Leorio ran past them, trailing dust behind him.

"Um... He forgot that." Hitomi pointed at Leorio's left behind suitcase.

Gon used his fishing rod to grab the suitcase and pull it towards them.

"Cool!" The three admired.

"Let me try that later," Killua said as they ran back to catch up with the group.

"Me too, Gon-san," Hitomi said.

"I would like to try it too," Minami added.

"Then you should also let me try something from you," Gon responded.

"I let you borrow my skateboard!"-Killua

"I...Um...Let you try my scythes?" To prove her point, Hitomi pointed to the scythe on her back.

Killua stared at it. "Can I try it too?"

"Of course, darling~"

"Huh? What did you call me?"

"*sigh*... I let you play with my phone, Gon." Minami said, changing the subject.

"NAMI-PYON,YOU HAVE A PHONE?!"

"O-Of course I have, aho! "

The kids we're now going up the stairs and it has been a long time.

"Nami-PYON, if you're tired I can carry you on my back," Hitomi said.

"Uresai! I'm not tired at all!" Minami yelled at her, irritated. "And just to remind me, you're carrying a scythe on your back!"

"Gon, Hitomi, Hag-" Minami's eye twitched. "Want to race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked.

"Yes/No!" The one who said no was Minami.

She wouldn't waste her energy for a stupid race.

"Too bad," Hitomi said and then looked at Gon and Killua. "Loser has to buy lunch!"

"Sure." Gon nodded with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minami had already caught up with Leorio and was slightly embarrassed by the fact that Leorio was shirtless and Kurapika took of his over-coat (Da hell is it called?!).

Minami listened to their conversation. Leorio was saying how he was only taking the Hunter exam for money while Kurapika argued with him, but Leorio made a slip and then explained about how his friend had died and his dream to become a doctor. Doctor... That got Minami's attention.

"Honto ni?" she asked.

"Um...How long have you been here?" Kurapika asked politely.

"The whole time, I've heard everything you said, Pika." She said this with a wink.

Kurapika blinked. "Pika?"

"You remind me of Pikachu, so yeah," She responded.

"..."

"Back to topic." Minami looked at Leorio. "Are you serious about becoming a doctor?" She asked.

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Okay, I believe you, no need to yell." She rubbed her ears. "Guess I'm going to protect you till the end of the exam..."

"Huh?" Leorio looked confused.

Minami sighed. "You obviously won't pass this exam on your own, and the reason why I will protect you is... None of your business..."

The three other kids caught up with them.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika, Minami-san~" Gon said.

Minami became red from embarrassment. "Cut the san, baka!"

"Bye~" Hitomi waved.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua stated with a smirk.

What Leorio said, shocked them all, "I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

They all froze. Hitomi put her hand on her mouth and Minami almost fell on the ground.

"EH?!" Minami shouted.

"Huh?" Killua was shocked out of his mind.

"Uso!" Gon yelled in disbelief.

"Wha-Uh-Um-Huh?!" Hitomi didn't even know what to say.

"I can't believe it..." Kurapika muttered.

Leorio was pissed.

* * *

"I'm impressed you can keep up with me," Killua said bluntly.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Ah, well..." Hitomi said with a blush, while scratching her cheek.

"Or maybe everyone else is just too slow... Man, the Hunter exam is gonna be a breeze," Killua complained.

Hitomi was pretty sure that if Minami joined their race that she and Killua would already be arguing by now.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked innocently.

"I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard that the Hunter exam was going to be hard, but this is disappointing," Killua told them. "What about you?" He then asked Gon.

"My dad is a Hunter. I want to become a Hunter and find him," Gon said.

"What kind of Hunter is he?" Hitomi asked him.

"I don't know." Hitomi sweat-dropped and Killua laughed.

"That's kind of weird," Killua said.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You want to find your father who is a Hunter, but you don't even know what kind of Hunter he is," Killua said as if it was the most logical thing in the world...Well it kind of was.

"I was raised by Mito-San... I only saw my father on pictures," Gon explained.

"Who's Mito-San?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Aunt Mito."

Only being raised by your aunt and abandoned by your father, that's kind of sad. But Gon doesn't seem to be sad.

Gon said how he wanted to find out why his father left him.

"What about you, Hitomi-san? Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"... To be free."

"Free?"

"I was never allowed to go outside... So I... Well... Decided to go outside." She smiled.

Killua looked ahead and his eyes widened.

"The exit!" Someane shouted.

The three grinned at each other and started to run faster. Minami had a plan, but she wasn't sure if she should try it. Hm, why not? Trying wouldn't hurt.

"Gon-san, Killua-nyan, for boys of your age you have really nice legs!" She exclaimed really loudly.

.

.

.

Gon blinked and said, still running, "Arigatou."

Killua, shocked out of his mind, almost tripped. Hitomi and Gon ran past him. _'Two can play that game !_' Killua thought. He caught up to them and smiled at Hitomi, making her blink in confusion.

"You know Hito-chan~" He smirked. "For a girl of your age you're pretty cute!"

Hitomi became red and mentally groaned when she fell on the ground. She just had to trip on a small rock, didn't she? Killua and Gon ran past her. Hitomi frowned, stood up and ran after them. She arrived at the exit's platform a minute later and saw Killua and Gon arguing about who won.

"Who was faster?" Gon asked the examiner, who was looking at them with small interest.

"I think you two crossed the finish line simultaneously, " he answered.

"Oh." Gon said. "Then I buy you dinner..."

"Eh?" Killua said.

"Then you buy me dinner."

"I don't get it." Killua said, shaking his head.

Hitomi walked towards the two boys.

"Ah,Hitomi-san." Gon said.

"Killua-nyan, you cheated!" Hitomi pointed with her index finger at Killua accusingly, who just smirked.

"We never said that it was not allowed to use tricks." Hitomi puffed her cheeks and he looked at her amused. "Besides ,you're the one who started," Killua said with a smirk.

Hitomi became red from embarrassment and pouted. "MOU!"

"Hey, Satotz-san? Is this where the second phase takes place?" Gon asked.

"No," Satotz said. Hitomo still stared at Killua with a pout on her face and Killua just smirked at her. "We still have quite the way to go," he stated calmly.

Soon people began coming out of the tunnel, some were exhausted, some were pretending that they weren't and some were not at all. Kurapika, Minami and Leorio were one of the last few to arrive. "Hi, Nami-Pyon, Kurapika-san, Leorio-san!" Hitomi said.

Kurapika was panting slightly while that Leorio was breathing pretty heavily. Minami looked fine and pressed a cold water bottle on Leorio's cheek. He thanked her and accepted the water bottle.

Kurapika smiled at her. "You can call me Kurapika by the way. You can call this guy 'Leorio' too." He said as he pointed to Leorio, who gave a thumbs up as response since he's too busy drinking Minami's water bottle to speak.

"Hai!" she grinned.

Minami walked towards them and Kurapika looked at his surroundings.

"So..." Minami stretched her arms. "Who of you three won the race?"

"We passed the line simultaneously," Gon responded.

"Yeah, Gon and I." Killua pointed to Hitomi, "She arrived last."

Hitomi crossed her arms and looked away. "It's your fault, Killua-nyan!"

"Ara? And why is that?" Killua leaned slightly forward to be at eye level with her.

"W-Well... I-If you didn't say what you said back then, then I wouldn't. ..." Hitomi trailed off.

Killua chuckled. "Maybe if you didn't say that Gon and I had nice legs, I wouldn't have said that?"

Minami looked at her weirdly.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

Gon answered, with a smile, "No, it isn't. "

"I see," Kurapika said, out of breath. "The fog is fading." He pointed out.

"Really?" Gon asked.

The fog slowly started to disappear, until they could see the forest and plants.

Satotz started his explanation but Hitomi was busy whining at Killua (still about how she lost) and Minami was thinking about her mother. But then:

"STOP! DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU!" A voice shouted.

In the corner, they saw an injured man. "Don't let him trick you! He's not the first phase examiner!" He pointed to himself. "I am!"

Gasps could be heard.

"He's another creature here! He lets examinees follow him so that you can be gulped up by the other creatures here! Look at this!" He raised a monkey who looked exactly like Satotz.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A MONKEY!" Hitomi screamed in glee.

All the applicants looked at her with a deadpan look. Minami pretended not to know her, Killua face-palmed and Gon sweatdropped. "Oi... I don't think that's the proper reaction." Killua whispered.

Hitomi looked at him with that blank, innocent look. "But I'm petty sure that's a monkey!" She pointed to the man faced ape.

"Yeah it is but... That's how you react to it? You know what, nevermind." Killua whispered(more like yelled).

"Eh? I don't understand..." Hitomi placed her hand on her cheek and started thinking. "WAAAH! IT'S A MONKEY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

All the applicants looked, once again, at her with a deadpan look. She looked at Killua. "So, was that the right reaction?"

He only sighed.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the guy. "This is a man faced ape. They copy humans and love human flesh! However, they're weak." He explained.

'_Oh, it's not a monkey, but an ape...'_ Hitomi thought with a sweatdrop. '_I should have known... That aside, Satotz is surprisingly calm. This means that he's the real examiner, right?'_

Six cards were thrown. Three aimed for Satotz and another three for the man. Satotz easily caught the three cards but the imposter wasn't so lucky. Two cards htit him in his torso while the last one hit him in the head. He fell back, dead.

_'The person who threw the cards was a clown(?) or magician(?) or jester(?)' _Hitomi thought as she stared at the man.

The guy chuckled. "I see, I see..." He said. "You're the real examiner."

"Examinees are hunters. They can avoid or catch my cards if they were." He explained.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But if you atatck me again for no reason, I'll have ro disqualifie you. Am I clear?" Satotz said calmly.

"Sure." the clown guy answered.

'_That man seems scary...'_ Minami walked towards Gon. "Do you know him, Gon?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. That's Hisoka, he retook the exam because he killed an examiner. That's what Tompa told me." He responded.

She stared at him. He seemed scared, but not much... "You're okay?" She asked worriedly.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and gave her a bright smile. "Yeah!"

Then, she heard the sound of vultures. She turned around only to see them eating the dead man. '_Ew.' _She gasped when someane covered her eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you don't see this. This too brutal for you to see." The voice belonged to Kurapika.

After a few seconds, Kurapika removed his hands from her eyes and turned to look at the examiner, she did the same.

"Please follow me. If you lose track of me, you're not going to make it to the second phase. Are we clear? Then, please follow me." Satotz started running.

"let's go, Nami-pyon." Hitomi grabbed her hand and the two started running, catching up with Killua and Gon.

* * *

**Answer to MoonFireHikaru: Arigatou! And sorry if the previous chapter was a bit rushed*bows deeply***

**Answer to roe2: Yeah, well at least Kurapika and Leorio had more lines in this chapter :)About them knowing about Tompa being a rookie crusher...Minami asked around and then eventually found out,I also wrote that in the previous chapter but deleted that scene because it was poorly written Xo**

**I hope you bear with me until the end :)**

**Review please... But if you don't want to it's fine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH expect my ocs and my stupid ideas**

**Warning: None.**

* * *

As they went deeper in the swamp, the fog thickened.

Hisoka ran caressly behind them, a creepy/perverted smile on his face. The two girls smiled nervously. Killua also noticed, convincing Gon to move up.

"Okay, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon was completely unaware of the murderous aura behind them.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua paused and looked at Minami with a smirk. "I don't mind if the hag stays behind though."

Minami got a tick mark. "Why you! And for your information: I'm not a hag!"

Gon called out for Kurapika and Leorio, telling them to move up.

_'Hehe, he doesn't feel the tension around us at all,_'Hitomi thought, looking at the boy amused.

"Oi! Can't you feel the tension around us?" Killua asked.

"Baka! If we could we would already have moved in the front!" Leorio yelled at Gon.

"Hm. I stay with Leorio and Kurapika," Minami said.

"Huh? Why?" Hitomi asked.

"I promised to protect the loud man." Minami ran towards the two older boys.

"Hm...I shouldn't be worried, Minami will be fine." Hitomi thought aloud. "Wait..."

Was it just her or were people vanishing around her? Some applicants got confused and heard the voice of Satotz, which she knew was false.

"Gon? Killua-nyan?" She looked around, only hearing voices of applicants screaming. "Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek? T-This isn't fun anymore... I-I'm starting to get scared..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Minami

Minami stared at him blankly when he held her chin and lifted her.

She was not scared of him, but the aura that was coming out of his body made her body shake slightly.

Hisoka smirked when he noticed, slightly leting go of his Zetsu. This girl-Even though she was dressed as a boy, she was obviously a girl- was so interesting.

He was about to say something but suddenly something hit him in his face.

He let go of the girl and the girl smiled and said, "Gon!"

"I made it in time,"Gon said.

"Not bad, little boy,"Hisoka said.

Gon tensed and gripped his weapon tightly.

"Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." Hisoka walked closer.

Minami stood up and ran towards Gon, standing in front of him protectively. "Allow me a closer look."

"Your fight is with me!" Minami face-palmed when Leorio ran to hit Hisoka.

"BAKA!" She screamed as Hisoka hit him in the face.

She yelped as the magician took a few of his deadly cards and threw it to her, making her pinned to a tree. "Oh come on! Why didn't I see that coming?!" she whined.

"Minami!" Gon yelled out in worry and started to attack Hisoka in rage but was then held into an iron grip on the throat.

Minami gasped. "Gon!" she screamed, struggling to get free, but it didn't work. "Damn it! I kill you when-"

"You three pass,"Hisoka said, letting go of Gon.

"-I get free," Minami trailed off.

Hisoka carried the unconscious Leorio on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Minami asked him guardedly, Hisoka thought she was adorable.

"To the next phase." He smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. "You better hurry or you'll be late too." He stated before walking away.

Gon ran towards Minami and pulled the cards out. "Ouch," Minami winced, rubbing her leg, that clown throws his cards hard. She looked up and raised an eyebrow when Gon turned around and kneeled down. "Um?"

"You are hurt right? I'm going to carry you back," the boy stated.

Minami blushed and looked away. "I'm not a damsel in distress, thank you very much."

"...Oh, come on, I want to help."

"Che, fine!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his back.

Gon stood up and put his hands under her legs.

"Gon! Minami!" They heard someane scream. "Are you alright?" Her sight hazy, she saw Kurapika running towards them. She let out a weak smile before closing her eyes.

* * *

_'What's taking them so long?'_ Killua thought as he waited at their destination. _'I kind of have an idea_ _where Gon and that hag are, but where is Hitomi?'_ He sighed_. 'I have no idea why I'm doing this.._.' He ran back.

* * *

"Okay, Hitomi..." She wrapped her arms around a tree and grinned. "When you're lost, hug a tree like father always said."

She flinched when she heard the bushes move.

She felt relieved when Killua walked out of the bushes, a smile on his face.

"Killua-nyan!" She yelled out happily.

He smiled at her. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you Hitomi, you had me worried there!"

"Eh?!" Hitomi blushed. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was! You're really important for me, Hitomi-" Hitomi kicked him away, comically of course.

"For one second I thought it was the real Killua," Hitomi muttered as she walked away. "It was probably a man-faced ape-KYA!" She screamed when she was suddenly swallowed.

"Wait... Am I sitting on a tongue? Who even has such a big tongue? Ew, it's slimy!"

"Hitomi!" A voice which was really familiar called her name.

"KILLUA-NYAN! Tasukete!" She punched the walls-Since when where walls so slimy?

"Oh, it's that stupid frog again!" She heard Killua say.

Hitomi closed her eyes as she heard nothing anymore.

Did Killua abandon her and left? She felt herself getting spit out and opened her eyes.

She gasped as she realized that she was falling and had a horrified look on her face.

She put her hands on her mouth, trying not to scream, just in time, Killua caught the girl and landed on the other side of the giant frog.

"Uh... Hitomi you can open your eyes again..." Killua said, looking at the girl in confusion.

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

Her face flushed (**A/N: Killua is carrying Hitomi bridal style**) and she covered her face with her hands.

"Did you come back to look for Gon?" She asked nervously.

"N-No... I came back to look for you..." Killua slowly put Hitomi down.

"Haha!" Hitomi laughed.

"Nani?"

"You stuttered!"

"U-Uresai!"

* * *

Minami woke up and realized that Gon was still carrying her on his back.

"Are you alright, Minami?" Kurapika asked.

Minami looked at him blankly and nodded. "Where's Leorio?"

"Hisoka is carrying him back to our destination," Gon responded.

Minami blushed. "I'm not too heavy... Am I?"

Gon shook his head." You are actually really light for your age, Minami."

"..."

Kurapika looked at her worriedly. "Have you been eating alright? You're really underweight for your age."

Well, that was normal. Minami and her mother weren't rich and kind of poor. Besides, Minami would mostly give all her food to her mother, her mother, being ill, needed to eat a lot more than her. And Minami has been busy working out for all these years and helping her mother In the shop.

"I'm on a diet,"she lied smoothly.

"Why?"Gon asked. "Minami has a really nice body, you don't need a diet at all," he said innocently.

If Gon wasn't so innocent Minami would already have hit him, instead, she only blushed.

"Gon, you are embarrassing him by saying that he has a nice body," Kurapika told the innocent boy.

Him? Kurapika thought she was a boy? Minami wanted to laugh.

They soon reached the destination.

The other applicants we're already there.

"Gon-san! Kurapika-san! Nami-Pyon!" Hitomi ran towards them, dragging Killua behind her.

"Hi!" Gon smiled at the two.

Hitomi looked at Minami worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

'Nah, Gon just insisted to carry me because he thinks my leg hurts."

"But your leg is also really hurt," Gon argued. "We should ask Leorio to look at it!"

"Speaking of Leorio...Where is he?" Kurapika asked.

Minami looked around and saw Hisoka standing against a tree. He smiled and pointed with his finger to a tree, where an unconscious Leorio was lying.

Minami smirked. "Found him~"

They all walked towards Leorio.

Minami blushed."Gon, you can put me back down."

"Are you sure?"He asked worriedly.

"Un. "She nodded.

Gon put her down and they looked back at Leorio, who groaned and woke up.

"How do you feel?" Kurapika asked him.

"Ugh, I feel as if I have lost a wrestling match." Gon and Minami grinned at each other. "How do I look?"Leorio answered.

"Disgusting."-Minami.

"Erm... A bit different then usual."-Hitomi.

"... Beaten up..."-Gon.

"Like shit." Killua said with a cat-like smirk on his face.

Leorio scowled at the four kids before groaning and standing up. "Ugh! I don't remember anything anymore."

"It will be better that he never knows," Gon whispered.

Kurapika nodded. "He find out eventually."

The door of the building opened. The second phase would now start.

* * *

**Time to answer the reviews:**

**Answer to MoonfireHikaru: Kay! Next time I will be more careful, I promise!**

**Answer to sayaka123: Lol yeah, I forgive you XD I'm happy that you enjoy my story and kay, more KilluaxHitomi in the next chapters!**

**Answer to Queechi: Lol yeah, poor Leorio XD**

**Answer to lincoln: Glad that you are enjoying yeah : Hitomi and Minami will not be with Gon and Killua all the time and i'm planning to write an arc just about them. And yes: I will go beyond current HunterxHunter, I already have some ideas ;)**

**Answer to Ema: I added a GonxMinami moment in this chapter :D And kay, i already planned Minami to be a bit tsuntstun. And about the HxH and Strawberry panic crossover, okay, why not? Just make sure to review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :I don't own HxH expect my oc's.**

**Warning : Swearing**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Minami was pissed.

She risked her life during the first phase of the exam and now she had to catch a pig? A fucking pig?! Is this a joke?!

Hitomi sweat-dropped as she ran beside Minami. _'Minami doesn't look so happy...'_

"Yay! A slide!" Gon childisly exclaimed as he slid down the hill.

"Wait!" Killua went after him, followed by the others.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Minami said while they were sliding down, because it fucking hurt!

"Haha!" Killua laughed.

"Shut up, old man!"

"Hag!"

"Showoff!"

"Baka!"

"Squirrel poop!"

"... Pft."

"Don't you dare to laugh!"

"I have been wondering..." Kurapika started. They all looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "Why do you call Minami a hag if he's a boy?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that too!" Leorio added.

Hitomi giggled while that Killua looked at the two older men mischievously. "Oh really~" Minami sweat-dropped. "You think that Minami is a boy? Are you sure~"

"Well, I have my doubts," Kurapika said thoughtfully.

_'They are talking as if I'm not here,_' Minami thought. Before that Kurapika could say something else though, Gon suddenly stopped.

Killua hit his back, which kind of hurt. "Yay!" Hitomi laughed as she landed on Killua's lap. The albino raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting on his lap.

"Ouch!" Minami bumped into his back. "What the-ITAI !" Minami screamed as Kurapika bumped into her back and then Leorio hit Kurapika's back. "Move, damn it!" Minami tried to push Killua away.

"Gon, why did you stop?" Hitomi asked as she went to sit in a more comfortable position on Killua's lap.

Instead of answering, the boy looked to his right. They followed his gaze and saw some pigs chewing on... Bones.

"They're chewing on bones..." Leorio said.

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika started. "They are carnivores! "

"AAAAH!" Minami was the first to run away.

"OI! Get off," Killua said, as the pigs started running towards them, the others already ran away.

"Too lazy~"

"*sigh*Why am I even doing this..." He ran away, carrying a laughing Hitomi in his arms.

* * *

Minami hide behind some bushes, watching a pig who was chewing on some bones. She took a deep breath, before letting out a battle cry and running towards the pig. The pig tilted it's head to the side before running towards her.

" I won't lose!" Minami jumped-She noted that she jumped higher then usual-and kicked the pig on it's forehead. The pig fell down, unconscious. "Yup. I'm awesome." She stood in front of the pig, looking proud and her hands on her hips.

Wait...

How the fuck was she supposed to carry this pig back? Minami was ready to scream and curse at herself for her stupidity when she saw Gon walking towards her, a pig on his shoulders. The fuck?

"Ah, Minami." She still stared at him, looking shocked. "You also managed to catch a pig?" Gon grinned at her.

"Um... May I ask you something..." Minami said nervously.

For the first time, Gon had a serious look on his face. "Of course you can. After all, we are friends, I will always be here to help you," he said seriously.

Minami blushed and looked down. "Can you...Please..."

"Can I?"

"Can you please carry..."

"Okay." Gon put his pig on the ground.

Huh?

"Wait-Kya!" Minami started waving with her arms when Gon suddenly carried her bridal style. "W-What are you doing?! BAKA!"

He looked confused. "You want me to carry you, right?"

The flustered girl crossed her arms and looked away. "YADDA! I wanted you to carry my pig, baka!"

"Oh~" He put her back down and carried both the pigs.

"Baka Gon..." Minami muttered, slightly blushing, as she followed behind the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Killua and Hitomi

"Yay~ It's so fun to get carried!" Hitomi exclaimed, probably not noticing the pigs chasing after them.

"Shut up or I drop you," Killua warned her as he ran further in the forest.

Grinning, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nah, you won't. "

"What makes you think so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because~" She rubbed her cheek against his. "If you do, the pigs will get me and I will die and you don't want me to die, because you love me~"

"What I-Baka! We are not lovers!"

She blinked. "But friends love each other, right?"

"I sometimes have the feeling that I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Oh? Matte, since when where those pigs chasing us?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yup, why?"

"Then you better close your eyes. "After that she closed her eyes, Killua leaped up high into the air. Biting her under lip, Hitomi clung onto Killua tightly as they descended. Killua kicked the first pig, making it drop on the ground. He then jumped back into the air and kicked the other pig.

Hitomi smiled at him. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You didn't drop me, instead you even caught a pig for me." He narrowed his eyes at her. "That means that we're friends, right?"

"Uh..."

"I take that as a yes!"

"I didn't agree!" Annoyed, Killua rudely dropped her on the ground. She pouted as the boy picked up his pig and walked away.

_'Ara? Perhaps, the pig is lighter than it looks like,' _Hitomi thought, walking towards the other pig.

Using all her strength she tried to pick it up... Which didn't work. It didn't even move an inch. She ran towards Killua and held the hem of his shirt, making him look behind him and raise an eyebrow at her. "Can...You...Carry...The pig...Onegai?" He only blinked.

"... O-Onegai..." He must have seen the desperate look in her eyes, because he threw her pig into the air, making it land on top of his.

Hitomi stared with open mouth how he walked away with one hand in his pocket, using the other to carry the pigs, looking unaffected by the weight. "Killua-nyan is..." She started. "So cool!" She went to walk beside him.

* * *

Gon walked to two unoccupied cookeries and put the pigs down on each bench.

"A-Arigatou..."Minami said with a small blush. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I only become like this when I talk with Gon ?!'_

Said boy smiled at her. "No problem."

_Doki_

_'Stop...'_

_Doki_

_'Smiling...'_

_Doki_

_'Baka Gon.'_

Why was her heart even beating so fast?! Deciding to ignore it, she grabbed a large knife and looked at the reflection on the blade. 'I hate those stupid eyes. _They are so ugly._ _Mother said I got them from father, giving me more reason to hate them.'_

She blinked as Gon was staring at her intently. "Wait..." She sweat-dropped. "Did I say that out loud...?"

He nodded, still looking at her with determined eyes. "Minami's eyes are not stupid!"

_Doki._

"They are really, really pretty!"

_Doki._

"You are the first person I have met whose eyelashes are the same color as her eyes! It's cool!"

Minami blushed and looked away. "Jeez, don't you even feel embarrassed to say things like that?"

He grinned at her. "Gome, but I thought that I should let you know that your eyes are not stupid and that you shouldn't hate them."

_Doki._

"Gon, isn't your pig on fire?"

"Ah! No, my pig!"

Minami cringed as she plunged the knife into the pig. _'This is gross!'_

Killua and Hitomi finally arrived.

Killua walked to two unoccupied cookeries and put the pigs down on each bench.

Without saying a word, he started working on his own."Yosh!" Hitomi, with a weird smile on her face, plunged her knife into the pigs gut, making Minami almost puke.

"BLEH! How can you do that without feeling grossed out?!" She ran out of the building and puked.

* * *

Menchi failed applicant after applicant.

"Ne, Minami." Hitomi and Gon kneeled down in front of said girl, who was sitting against a wall. "Why aren't you roasting your pig?"

"it's gross!"

"But, if you don't roast your pig, you fail,"Gon said.

Minami shrugged. "That woman is already failing everybody, so why should i even try?" However..."They don't put a lot effort into it.. So I guess it's only normal."

Hitomi shrugged. "You could always try. Let's go, Gon." They walked away and left alone a deeply thinking Minami.

"Hm...She's right, I should try!" Walking back to her pig, she cracked her knuckles. "Okay, it's on!"

* * *

Minami stares at her pig. Slicing off a bit of the meat, she tasted it and smiled. _'This tastes so_ _goooood...But just because it tastes good to me...Doesn't_ _mean it will taste good to_ _everyone_...'Grabbing two more pieces of meat she walked towards Kurapika and Leorio.

She held the bits of meat out to the two older boys. "Will you try this for me? I want to know if it tastes good."

They both grabbed a piece of meat and took a bite.

"Wow, this is good!" Leorio said, sparkles around him.

Minami sweat-dropped at that. Where did these sparkles come from, like seriously. "You can cook good, for a boy."

"yeah sure, for a _boy," _she answered, staring at him blankly.

Well, it couldn't be helped. She kind of looked like a boy. The only one who were able to tell that she was a girl where Hitomi and Killua. And maybe Gon too? Hm, she wasn't sure. She looked at Kurapika.

"It's really good."

She smiled with a small blush on her face. "Really? Arigatou!"

They smiled at each other, with these sparkles around each other. Leorio sweat-dropped at that._'Did they forget that I'm here?'_

"What is really good?" The three other kids walked towards them.

"Ah." Minami gave each of them a piece of meat. "Please taste this."

"Sure," Hitomi said.

"Okay," Gon said.

"I'm bored, so why not?" Killua said.

They each took a bite and their eyes widened.

Hitomi and Gon beamed at her.

"Uwaah! Nami-pyon,this is so yummy!" Hitomi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Un! You are really good at cooking!" Gon said, his eyes also sparkling.

Minami nodded, slightly blushing, before looking at Killua who was staring at her blankly, still chewing. When he was done, he hummed. "It's not bad."

Feeling confident, Minami walked towards Menchi. She froze when Menchi and Buhara announced that they were full. She went into her emo corner. '_They didn't even taste it!' _Hitomi and Gon patted her back while that Killua laughed at her. A crash was heard, right behind Minami, but she didn't even bother looking.

Menchi started blabbering about some stuff, once again, Minami wasn't listening. Minami stood up, startling Hitomi and Gon, and was about to throw her dish to the ground when two giant hands held her arms. She blinked as she stared at Buhara, who was smiling at her.

"Save it for when Menchi isn't angry anymore," he advised.

She nodded, ignoring Menchi who was yelling at an applicant. "Thanks, Buhara." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You would make a great housewife."

Minami felt herself becoming red. "A housewife?"

Wait...

"How do you know-"

"It's kind of obvious." He winked at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but then a voice said, "That said."

Minami stared in awe at a large airship that was above them in the air. Why didn't nobody hear it coming?

The voice continued, "It would be excessive to fail all the applicants."

"Uh...What?" Minami was shocked when someone-An old man!-jumped down from the airship and landed safely on the ground with an shattering explosion. "What the-No I can't even-This is too much for me..." Minami said as she face-palmed.

Hitomi clapped. "Shugoi! He isn't even injured!"

Menchi made her way to the old man. "Chairman Netero."

Minami didn't give a fuck about the fact that the old man was the Chairman of the Hunter Committee. The only thing that she was thinking was: How the fuck did he manage to land safely without being injured?!

"So, Menchi-san..." The chairman stared at Menchi.

"Yes, sir."

Minami got a tick mark as she noticed the old man's brief glance down at Menchi's chest. Sweat-dropping, Hitomi walked towards her and whispered, "Did you-"

"Yes," Minami deadpanned. "Sadly I did."

* * *

"No fucking way..." Minami crossed her arms and turned around. "NO! I'M NOT JUMPING DOWN!"

"Me neither," Hitomi added.

Menchi decided to make a new second phase. They we're now standing in front of a cliff and had to jump down to grab an egg. Menchi already did a small demonstration but the two girls were still not willing to jump down. "No way that I'm risking my life for an egg." Minami said.

"I-It's too deep..." Hitomi took a step back, feeling dizzy.

"Demo..." Gon started. "If you don't, you will fail."

.

.

.

"Here I go!" Closing her eyes tightly Minami jumped down.

Whoops...She forgot to grab the web_. 'I'm going to die,_' she thought while sweat-dropping. She blinked when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw that it was Kurapika."Arigatou..." She said, slightly blushing.

"Nami-Pyon! Don't just jump down like that!" Hitomi scolded her.

"Jeez, you sound like my mother!"

The web was almost breaking. Some idiots let go and fell down. "The web is snapping!" Leorio yelled.

Minami gave him a Oh-really-we-didn't-know-that-look

"N-No..." Hitomi covered her eyes with her hands.

"BAKA!" Minami yelled at her, because now Hitomi wasn't holding the web anymore because she was covering her face with her hands.

Fortunately, Killua wrapped one arm around Hitomi's waist. "You're really stupid, you know?"

Hitomi just smiled at him. Minami looked at Gon, she knew that he would be able to tell the right time. "Gon, can we?"

"No, not yet." Was his reply.

Minami blinked as Kurapika pulled her up and wrapped his arm around his waist, probably to make sure that she wouldn't fall.'_Kya! I'm getting hugged by an_ _older boy!'_ Minami thought blushing furiously. She never got touched like this before. Even though she knew that Kurapika was only holding her like this to make sure that she wouldn't fall, she couldn't help but feel a bit...Warm?Wasn't Kurapika feeling anything? Was it just her?

"Now!"Gon's voice broke through her thoughts. They all let go of the web.

"THIS IS FUN!" Hitomi yelled.

"Grab an egg, baka!" Killua screamed at her. Laughing, the girl grabbed an egg and then proceeded to hold the albino's hand.

"You too, grab an egg," Kurapika told her calmly.

She nodded and took hold of the last egg. They landed safely on the top.

Minami sighed in relief and sat down on the ground.

"Hehe," Leorio laughed nervously. "For one second I thought that we were done for it."

"Well, the hag was almost dead," Killua said. Minami stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at Kurapika. "A-Arigatou, for saving me," she stuttered.

"No problem. Are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

"Un." She nodded.

They then proceeded to boil their eggs.

"This tastes amazing," Hitomi exclaimed.

"Un!" Gon agreed.

"Not bad, but the ones of my home are better," Killua said, feeling bored.

Taking a deep breath, Minami walked towards Menchi with her dish. Buhara smiled knowingly at her and she smiled back.

"Here, Menchi-san. You weren't able to taste my dish, so you can taste it now."

Menchi took a bite. "Wow, you got the ingredients right. It's cooked perfectly..." She smiled at Minami. "You know, if you let me taste this before, you would already have passed."

Minami's smile faded. "THE FUCK?! YOU MEAN THAT I COULD HAVE PASSED ALREADY AND THAT I DIDN'T NEED TO RISK MY LIFE FOR A STUPID EGG?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm currently really busy, but O try updating as fast as I can.**

**Answer to MoonFireHikari: Okay, I will reread before updating :) It was just that the last time I didn't fully reread it because I was in a hurry. Oh yeah: I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry for not updating for so long,I have been busy with school*sigh*Anyways,I have totally rewritten chapter 1….So yeah XD(It was a bit too short,wasn't it ?)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH,expect my oc's**

**Warning : None…Wait expect swearing.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The applicants were in a room with Netero and two girls, who kept staring at Beans, were only thinking one thing : Just what kind of specie is he ? They didn't listen at all to Netero's speech-Not that it was really important anyways.

"Okay, Gon, Hitomi, hag! Let's explore the airship!"Killua said.

Minami's eye twitched because he, once again ,called her hag.

Hitomi smiled happily at the albino and Gon gave out a "Yeah!"

They ran off to the kitchen area, leaving Kurapika and Leorio to sleep.

_'So big,_' Minami thought as they entered the kitchen of the airship.

They each grabbed a chicken leg before that a chef-who didn't look too happy-noticed them.

"Hey, kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!" He picked Killua and Gon by their collar and threw the two boys out. He then gently pushed out Minami and Hitomi before slamming the door shut.

_'Seriously ,do they all know that I'm a girl?_'Minami thought with a sweat-drop on her head.

"Awesome!" Killua ran to the window. "Look Gon, Hitomi, Minami!" They followed him and looked out.

"What is it?"Gon asked innocently.

"Pretty!" Hitomi said in awe as Minami's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Un!"

"I was wondering…"

"Hm?" Killua hummed in reply.

"Where are your parents?" Gon asked, and Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Hmm….They're alive, I think ."Killua answered.

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins."Killua told them calmly.

_'That explains why he is so strong!'_Hitomi thought.

'_Okaaaay…..Twelve year old and an assassin?! What the hell?!'_Minami thought.

"Both of them?"Gon asked.

Killua burst out laughing. "That's your first reaction? You three are really riot!" Hitomi sweat-dropped, Minami glared at him for that comment and Gon looked confused.

"Eh?"

"You three are the first people who have ever answered seriously."

"Demo…"Hitomi started.

"You're telling the truth, ne?"Gon asked.

Killua suddenly stopped smiling. _'I'm starting to think that Killua is bipolar,'_ Minami thought as she stared at said boy with a deadpan look. "What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch,"Gon replied.

"I don't think that Killua-nyan will joke about something like that,"Hitomi pointed out.

"That's weird….People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."Killua said.

'Um….Nani?'Minami raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm from a family of assassins."

_'You already said that,_' Minami thought.

"They're all assassins."

_'Obviously,_' Minami thought.

"My family has really high hopes for me…But I can't stand it."

"Excuse me, but who would have high hopes for _you_?"Minami asked rudely as Gon and Hitomi tried to hide their laughter.

Killua looked at her annoyed as he continued, "Who wants their life planned out for them?"

_'Nobody,_'Minami thought.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother was crying and told me I had the potential to be a top assassin."Gon and Hitomi laughed nervously and Minami rolled her eyes. "Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad."

_'So, you admit that you're bad!_'Minami thought.

"We ended up fighting. I stabbed my mother and brother and ran away."

_'So Killua-nyan also ran away?_'Hitomi thought.

"I'm sure they're out of blood now."Killua had a smirk on his face. "But if they find me, I send them packing!" Killua was surrounded by a happy, peaceful aura which made the three feel really awkward ."When I become a Hunter, I will capture my family. I'm sure they worth some hefty bounties…"

_'Yup, defiantly bipolar_,' Minami thought.

Gon turned his head to look at her. "What about you, Minami ? What do your parents do?"

"Well….I have no idea what my father does, but my mother is home… working in the store." She answered.

"I see." He then turned to Hitomi."What about you, Hitomi?"

The girl looked down. "My mother died…"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled at him sadly. "My father and sister are probably looking for me…."

Killua raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Well…."Hitomi scratched the back of her head. "I ran away."

"Oh ,so you're like Killua!"Gon stated.

"Yup."

_Zwing!_

They suddenly felt a huge murderous aura and looked at the other side of the hallway, seeing Netero walking towards them.

"Something wrong?"He asked.

"Ah, Netero-san…Did you see anyone coming from that side?"Gon asked.

"Your going to die…" They all looked at Hitomi, who suddenly had a pen in her hand. Her eyes were devoid of emotion as she was writing…On nothing.

Netero's eyes twinkled in excitement as he titled his head to the side. "Oh?"

"Your going to fight a really strong enemy." The three other kids were looking at her confused. "You will win the battle, but die during it. A new chairman will be chosen after that," The girl said, staring at the man with an emotionless face.

"Interesting,"Netero said as he was stroking his beard.

Minami waved her hand in front of the green haired girl's face. Hitomi snapped out of it and looked around confused. "Um…What happened?"

_'Ara? Where did the pen go to?_'Minami thought.

"Anyways, your sure that you didn't see anyone coming from that way?"Minami asked as she raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"No." He lied.

Killua's glare deepened. "You're pretty fast for an old man," He stated with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, that little trick? I barely moved." Tension filled the air as Killua glared at him.

"What do you want? You don't have anything to do until the last phase, ne?"Killua asked, sounding annoyed.

"That's rude, startling us like that!"Minami said as she looked at the man with irritation.

"No need to be unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companion."

"Oh."Hitomi said.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you four…Any thoughts on the Hunter exam?"Netero asked.

"It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading!" Gon said happily.

"Not fun."Hitomi sweat-dropped. "Why the fuck did I need to risk my life to run more then a hour, catch a pig and jump down a fucking cliff?"Minami replied, putting a hand on her hip.

"It was not bad."Hitomi replied simply.

"I'm disappointed…I expected the exam to be more fun. I assume that the next phase will be more entertaining?"Killua asked.

_'Ugh, so spoiled,_' Minami thought.

"I wouldn't know about that,"Netero said mockingly.

"Let's go!" Killua said.

"Wait a moment."Killua stopped in his tracks to listen. "Do you four want to play a game with me?"

"A game?" Gon and Hitomi asked simultaneously.

"If you're able to defeat me, I let you become Hunters."

Gon's eyes sparkled. "Really? I'll play!"

_'There's no way we will be able to defeat him,'_ The two girls thought.

" No thank you." Minami walked away.

"Gome."Hitomi clasped her hands together. "I kind of want to spare my energy for tomorrow." She ran after Minami.

"How about it, eh?"Netero asked Killua who nodded his head.

Netero lead the two boys down the hall into the gym.

* * *

_CRACK!_

Hitomi's eyes widened as Minami pushed Killua's arm behind his back and broke it. They were currently standing on a tower, looking for a way to get in. Like always, Killua and Minami were arguing. But today, Minami had enough of it and broke Killua's arm.

"ITAI!" Killua screamed as he laid down on the ground, covering his face with his hands.

"N-Nani? Ah, gomenasai! I didn't want to break your arm!"She went too far and she knew it.

"K-Killua?"Gon bend down and shook the boy lightly. "Are you alright?"

Minami was about to walk to the albino and apologize once more but she was suddenly lifted in the air. Someone held her collar. She looked up at the old man with a frown. "OI! let me go!"

Leorio looked at her angrily. "If you two want to argue, fine! But you really didn't have to break his arm!" He said angrily.

"I have to agree with Leorio."Kurapika walked towards them. He didn't look angry, nor did he look happy. "Minami, breaking people's arms is not good."

Minami looked down. "I know, Kura-chan….I didn't do it on purpose…I didn't want to hurt Killua."

"HAHA !" Startled, Leorio let go of Minami, causing her to land on the ground on her butt.

They all stared in shock at Killua who stood up and was holding his stomach with his hands, laughing. "I can't believe you all fell for that ! Did you-Haha !-Really think-Haha-I can't even-Haha-N-No-AHAHAHA !"

Minami stood up, a tick mark on her head. "Are you telling me that I didn't break your arm at all?"

"Haha! Actually, you did break a bone-Haha-But it already-Haha-Healed-Haha!"

"Why you !"

She chased after a laughing Killua.

Leorio sighed. "Kids…"

"Oh well…"Gon stood up and scratched the back of his head. "At least Killua is not injured."

Hitomi sighed in relief."Hehe, he kind of scared me there."

"KYA !"Minami accidently stepped on a hidden door and fell down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She heard Hitomi and Gon yelling her name in worry and Killua's laughter.

_Thud !_

"ITAAAAAI!" She screamed as she rolled on the floor, because it really hurt !

_THUD !_

"ITAAAAAAI!" Someone landed on top of her. "GET OFF!"

"Gome, Nami-pyon."Hitomi went off her and helped her to stand up. "Where are we?"

"I think inside the tower." Minami took of her cap.

She walked to the stopwatch and picked it up. Hitomi looked around curiously. They were in a stone room with two doors with a sign-in between it. She also picked up a watch and slipped it onto her left wrist.

"Welcome! I am Lippo. I'm the prisoner warden here and also the Third Phase examiner. I hope you enjoy the Path of Nightmares." The voice two girls shrugged and walked to one of the doors, reading the sign.

"This is the Path of Nightmares, where you have to make choices between life and Death." Minami's eye twitched. "To begin; press O for the Path of Fighting or X for the Path of Death."

"Let's do X-"

Minami punched her head. "AHO ! We do O obviously!"

Hitomi pouted as they both pressed O. The door to their left opened.

"Let's go." The girls held hands as they stepped in.

As soon that they stepped in, the door behind them closed.

Minami breathed out. "There's no turning back now."

Hitomi smiled at her. "Un!"

* * *

**Answer to Yinyang555 : Thanks,that's so nice of you to say! I feel flattered! :D**

**Answer to MoonfireHikari: Having hard days? Well,I hope that this chapter will be able to bring a smile on your face ! And okay ,the humor will stay, but there wasn't much humor in this chapter,but I promise that there will be in the next chapter!**

**Answer to Sena : Thanks and okay XD I will try to update fast again ! And okay : I will try to put more KilluaxHitomi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait ! School has been killing me Xo**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH**

* * *

"Hitomi, I'm going to kill you if we get out of here!" Minami yelled as she and Hitomi were falling down.

"Hehe, I don't think so," The green-haired girl answered. "Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of her."

Minami's eyes twitched as Hitomi took of her ribbons and tied them together. But her eyes went wide when Hitomi's ribbons became much, much longer and she watched in awe as Hitomi threw them to the edge. "Nami-pyon, hold my leg!"

"I know that!" Minami wrapped her arms around Hitomi's legs and closed her eyes tightly as they went up at a fast pace.

_Thud!_

"Why do I always land on my butt?!" She complained.

"I don't know," Hitomi answered as she sat down and tied her hair back into her signature twin tails.

**Bam!**

"Itai! What was that for?" Hitomi complained.

"For pressing the wrong button." Minami huffed and walked away.

"Ah Nami-pyon, wait!" Hitomi quickly ran to walk beside her.

"Damn, I hate the person who made this phase," Minami said through gritted teeth. "And why is this called 'The Path of Fighting?!' We didn't even fight yet! All we did was pressing buttons and running away from weird creatures!"

Hitomi only shrugged before that her eyes pointed to a door. "Oh,a door."

"Obviously." Minami walked past her,not even giving her a glance.

'_She's still mad…I don't blame her.' _Hitomi sighed.

The two girls entered the room. It was dark until the lights suddenly turned on.

"A battlefield, huh." Minami bite her lip. "Seems that we have to fight now."

On the other side of the battlefield stood a scruffy looking man who was smirking at them."Hey, boy and… _girl." _Hitomi got a tick mark. "You chose the Path Of Fighting, huh? I guess you already know what you're supposed to do,huh?"

Minami nodded. "Un… We probably have to kill you to be able to proceed to the next phase." The man nodded. "Can we start now, I want to finish as soon as possible."

The man chuckled. "Sure~" Hitomi didn't like the confident tone in his voice. "But I'm not sure that you will survive."

"Sir, what's your name?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Name's Mark. I have a sentence for 180 years for fraud, murder and counterfeit. What's yours?"

"Hitomi…. Nostrade."

The man hummed. "Nostrade, huh." He then turned to Minami who was playing games on her phone out of boredom. "What's yours?"

"Minami," The girl answered, not looking up from her phone.

"No last name? Besides, isn't that a girly name for a boy?"

She looked at him irritated. "I am not obliged to tell you my last name and I never said that I was a boy!"

"Mark-san, are you fighting alone?" Hitomi asked.

The man nodded. "Un! I bet that I will be able to kill you in less than a minute!"

"Oh?" Right after she said that Minami dashed towards him at a fast speed. "But you take the first hit!" She punched him in his face before jumping back towards Hitomi.

"Shugoi!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Mark smirked. "Not bad for a little girl." Minami frowned. "But I can do better~" He dashed towards them.

"Let's split up!" Hitomi went towards the left and Minami went towards the right.

"Huh?" Mark grabbed both their legs.

Their eyes widened when they saw that his arms were now much longer.

"What are you? Slenderman?!"Minami yelled as he threw the two girls over the edge.

Mark smirked as he heard the two girls scream and then he heard nothing anymore."Aw how bad,they fell to their death…And here I was hoping that we could get a good fight,but oh,what was I expecting from two little girls? At least my stay in prison will be now much shorter."He blinked when he felt something on his leg.

He looked down. '_A green ribbon?'_

"Don't underestimate us just because we're girls!" He looked behind him and sighed when he saw the two girls-unscratched-standing on the other side of the arena.

He noticed that the green haired girl's hair was now loose and that she was holding her-much longer-ribbons and tied them around his leg.

"Oh, you're not death yet." He sighed. "Man, just die."

He felt another ribbon wrap around his other leg and trying to pull him down. "Sorry about this~"He tugged at the ribbons hard and Hitomi screamed as she got pulled towards him.

He held her in a iron grip on her throat and looked at her with a sadistic smile."Hm? What's wrong? Can't breathe anymore?" He tightened his hold on her throath and she started kicking with her legs.

"Let her go!" He looked up and saw that the other girl was above him and about to kick him. He dodged the kick and also held her in a iron grip on her throat. "Oh ,how I missed the feeling of killing people!"

"W-We…Are not death yet…We…Won't….Die….Either…" Minami said, trying to get his hand of her throat.

"I'm pretty sure that you will die. Your friend will probably die first."

Hitomi's face was blue because of lack of oxygen and she started scratching his hand, not kicking her legs anymore.

'_Hitomi,' _Minami thought in worry as she also started to not be able to breathe anymore. He tightened his hold on them, well… That's defiantly going to leave a mark…If they survive.

_Stab._

The two girls stabbed his hands.

Hitomi with her scythe and Minami with her pocket knife.

He yelped and let go of them.

Minami landed on her feet and panted and Hitomi landed on her knees, holding her throath and coughing.

Minami kicked Mark between his legs and he fell down.

She put her feet on his chest, preventing him to stand up. "What can swallow you?"

"…." He just glared at her and she pressed her feet harder on his chest.

"ANSWER OR I KILL YOU!" She snapped.

Hitomi stood up and also glared at the man. She pointed her scythe at his chest.

"W-Water ?" He stuttered.

Hitomi stabbed him in his heart. "Wrong!"

They watched the man die.

"Pride…." Minami whispered to the death corpse. "The answer was pride…"

"I-I…." Hitomi sobbed. "I killed him."

"You had no choice. It was either kill or get killed," Minami whispered, staring at the corpse in disgust. "At least you killed him quickly."

"End of Path of Fighting. Go left to take the Path of Stunts and left to take the Path of Majority Rule." The two girls immediately turned to left and walked down the path, not wanting at all to take the other path.

Minami's eyes widened when she saw the cloak of one of the prisoners falling down: It was a muscular man with huge bags under his eyes and blond hair. His chains went undone and there was a frown on his face. The man looked at her and grinned,"I didn't expect to see you here,Nami,"he muttered.

"Kids, I think we should just take the exam next year," Leorio said while frowning.

"Hi!" Hitomi walked towards them, Minami behind her.

"Minami! Hitomi!" Gon smiled at them.

"Did you finish your path?" Kurapika asked looking at them.

"Y-Yeah…" Minami answered. She looked at Kurapika before looking back down, faintly blushing.

Hitomi ran towards Killua and tackled him into a hug. "Killua-nyan, did you miss me?"

"Hm." The albino pushed himself with his elbows upward to a sitting position, making Hitomi end up sitting on his lap.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oi Lioreo, why do we have to give up on the exam?" Killua asked Leorio, practically ignoring the girl sitting on his lap.

"LEORIO! And also because that man is a mass murderer! He kills people with his bare hands! I heard that he once tried to kill his own wife and daughter before that he went away and went on a massacre spree! He is known as Johness The Dissector!" Leorio explained.

Minami was silent for a moment before taking some steps forward. "Trying to kill your wife and daughter?" She tilted her head a bit to the side. "Your daughter doesn't remember…. Or maybe… She forced herself to forget about it? I wonder if your wife was blind when she married you." She put her hand on her hip."Why am I not even surprised that you're in jail now?"

He laughed and Leorio looked at her shockingly. "You know him?"

"Sadly I do," Minami answered,not taking her eyes of Johnnes.

'_No it can't be,' _Hitomi thought and gasped a little.

"Minami, what do you mean?" Gon asked as he went towards her.

"Yeah,I would also like to know," Kurapika barged in.

Minami looked at them with cold eyes. "Johnnes Dissector's daughter is standing right in front of you….."

Everyone in the room was shocked, including the other prisoners.

Their eyes were fixed on Johness and Minami. Minami was about to walk towards the arena and fight her father but someone grabbed her arm.

She turned around to see who it was.

"Don't go," Gon said.

She tried to snatch her arm away but he just held it tighter. "Don't go," He repeated.

"I have to fight him!"

"No you don't," He answered.

"Gon's right." Killua stood up. "I'm going to fight him."

Minami's eyes widened. "N-No…I have to do it!" She tried pulling her arm back again, but Gon just held it tighter. "Please! Let me do this!" She looked at Hitomi with pleading eyes.

Hitomi shook her head. "No….Nami-Pyon, you can't fight him in this state."

Gon let go of her arm when Killua walked towards the arena.

"Here ,let me patch it up." Leorio patched up Minami's wound with some bandages.

Minami tried hard not to cry about the fact that her father was standing in the arena and that they didn't let her fight him.

Gon and Hitomi hugged her. "You don't deserve to have someane's blood on your hands,"Hitomi said.

"Especially not your father's," Gon said.

Minami didn't answer and looked at Killua's fight.

"So, how are we going to settle this contest?" Killua asked.

"Contest? I think your mistaken..."

"This is going to be a one-sided killing," Johness said.

" Okay." Killua nodded. "Whoever dies loses." He confirmed.

"I can't wait to get my hands on flesh again… I'm going to tear your body apart…" Before that Johness could even finish his phrase a blood stain appeared on his shirt and Killua walked past him to the other side of the Arena, holding his heart.

Johness turned around. "That's mine….Give it back…"

Killua's glare was cold and evil as he smirked at the mass murderer.

_Beat…._

Minami bit her lip.

_Beat…_

_Beat…_

Minami looked away.

_Silence._

Johness died and Killua put the heart back in his hand."So, now it's 3-2," he confirmed. "We won, right?" He asked a bald man.

"Y-Yeah," The man replied. "You need to go into the confided room for the 50 hours you lost."

"Say old man, you must be bored." Killua smirked at the man. "Want to play with me~"

"N-No thank you. I pass."

Hitomi sweatdropped. '_Smart choice…'_

* * *

Kurapika looked up from his book and looked at the four kids who were playing with the fishing rod.'_They all seem so carefree, especiallyMinami. She just saw her friend ripping out her father's heart but she doesn't look affected.. . But it seems that she hated her father, so she is probably happy..._ He smiled.

They're_ just kids,I guess it's only normal that they're so carefree…..Man, to think that I thought that Minami was a really feminine boy, I feel ashamed. _He thought to himself as he smiled, knowing that those four would be okay.

Minami finally put the line in the target. "Welll, seems that fishing is not that easy as it looks like," She said with a small smile.

"You still learned really fast," Gon praised her. "Just remember: To catch a fish, you have to think like a fish."

Minami nodded. "Hai! I will certainly remember that!"

"Got it!" Killua suddenly said.

Leorio's pants got caught in the fishing line and Killua kept on pulling on the fishing rod.

"Nani?! So now I'm a fish?!" Killua kept on pulling,ignoring Leorio's yelling. "Oi! Stop! You're going to rip my pants!" Leorio took the hook from his pants and threw it back to Killua.

The four kids laughed at each other.

"Time to work out!" Minami did a back-bend.

"Y-Your arm!" Gon stuttered.

"Already healed."Minami stood up and moved her arms back and forth.

"That fast already?!" Hitomi was shocked.

"Yeah…. I heal at a super fast pace." The three other kids looked at her shockingly. "Once I broke both my arms and it healed in two hours!" Minami explained.

"Her recovery speed is faster than mine," Gon whispered.

"And also mine," Hitomi whispered.

"It's even faster than mine." Killua whispered back. "Once my brother gripped really hard on my arm and I was out for at least five days."

"Don't be discouraged," Minami said while touching her toes. "My recovery speed has always been that fast. I once injured my internal organs and the doctors thought that I would die but I, hehe, healed in a week." She started doing push-ups.

"How are you that flexible?" Leorio asked.

"It's who I am," Minami said with a wink.

"And what are you exactly?" He asked.

"Erm…. Human?" She laughed and continued doing her push-ups.

"Healing fast, flexible… Those abilities sound familiar," Kurapika muttered as he stopped reading for a moment.

"They do? I never really thought about them." Minami responded as she stood back up and shrugged.

"Killua-nyan, now!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hai!" Minami's eyes widened when Killua grabbed her cap.

"Oi! Give it back!"

"Come and get it if you want it back!"

"Why you!" She started running after him. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"Hitomi, catch!" Killua threw the cap towards a laughing Hitomi.

"Why are you on his side?" Minami complained as she ran after Hitomi. She jumped and tried to kick Hitomi at her side.

Hitomi dodged it by doing a one-hand stand and jumping away.

"If you want your cap back you got to be a lot faster!" Hitomi laughed.

"Just wait!"

Hitomi threw the cap back towards Killua who ran towards the other side of the room.

"Just wait!" Minami jumped high and was about to kick him.

He dodged, causing her to fall on top of Gon.

Minami blushed and heard behind her Hitomi and Killua laughing. "You planned this?!" She yelled at them.

"We did it!" Killua and Hitomi high-fived each other.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch,my hands hurt and I probably didn't even write such a long chapter.**

**However, I do think that this chapter is longer then usual but that is probably just me.**

**Answer to Celissnowy: Yup, Killua is a tsundere. A stubborn one.**

**He likes teasing Minami XD But don't be mistaken: He only sees her as a friend, the one he's going to like/love is Hitomi.**

**Answer to Nikooru6E: Minami is Gon's partner*nod*. But she does have a crush on Kurapika, a small one.**

**Answer to Sirenightsparrow: Thanks :D**

**Answer to Sena: Hitomi will go home(But I'm not revealing when) but she will come back ;) and about what Killua will do…Well….Still thinking*sweatdrop* Well…I will include many fluff between those two before that they get separated for a while.**

**And okay: I will try to update as soon as I want.**

**Answer to MoonfireHikari: Thanks*bows deeply*I really appreciate it that you always review my story. I'm looking forward to your words of wisdom!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh, I updated this chapter sooner then expected.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh*I'm kind of lazy to write it, but oh well: I don't own HxH, expect me Ocs. If I did own it I would chain up Killua and Gon on a chair and never let them out of my room ;)**

**Edit 3/06/2015: I kind of rewrote this chapter. Well not much changed but I tried ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I'm not so sure if I will be able to do this…" Hitomi said hesitantly as Killua helped her to stand on his skateboard.

"You won't know if you don't try," Minami said as Gon and Killua nodded in agreement.

"Okay,I will try-Kya!" Hitomi fell off the skateboard and landed on top of Killua.

She sweat-dropped. "It seems that skateboards are not my thing…."

"Yeah…" Killua said, slightly blushing as the two of them stood back up.

"How did you do that trick?" Gon asked.

"Trick? What trick?" Killua asked confusedly.

"The one you did when we first met," Minami deadpanned.

"Oh,that." Killua did the trick again. "If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself." He explained.

"Got it," Gon said as Killua gave him his skateboard.

(*O*O*O*O)

The lights were already turned off and the gang was asleep. Well, expect for Minami.

She thought about her father, but quickly shook her head. She wanted to think about everything expect for that man. She looked at Hitomi who was sleeping with a smile on her face. She wondered what she was dreaming about…

Killua and Gon were sleeping on the other couch. Leorio and Mr. Failure(That's Tompa) were on the other couch and Kurapika was sleeping beside his books.

She continued staring at Kurapika's sleeping face. '_He's probably way too old for me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have a small crush on him, right?'_It took her a while to admit it to herself but she _liked _Kurapika. The feelings she had for him were different then the feelings she had for Hitomi, Killua and Gon…Gon…She looked at said boy. She was confused about her feelings for him.

She looked back at Kurapika. She could feel her heart beating faster every time she looked at him. She wondered when she got these feelings for him. _'Probably when he saved me when we jumped down the cliff….' _She thought, looking away.

Kurapika opened his eyes and saw that two certain kids were still awake. He smiled a bit when he noticed a certain white-haired boy staring at Hitomi."Can't sleep you two?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the others.

Minami blinked. '_You two? Who else is awake?'_

Killua's eyes widened when he realized that he was caught staring at Hitomi and he forced his blush down. "That's not it, I can go two or three days without sleep…"He said.

"I'm not that tired," Minami answered.

"Ten hours passed, huh?" Kurapika looked at the timer.

"There aren't many windows, so it's hard to tell." Minami nodded. "It's most probably morning," Killua responded.

"Most likely," Kurapika said.

Minami sighed and sat up. "We still have many hours."

Killua looked at Gon with a mischievous smile and grabbed his pillow. "What are you going to do?" Minami asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch."

He threw the pillow to Gon. To their surprise, Gon caught it with his eyes closed and threw it back. The two looked at each other, blinking in surprise, before looking back at Gon with a playful smirk on their face.

The two boys had a pillow fight and soon Minami joined them. A pillow hit Killua on the back of his head.

He turned around and saw Hitomi sleeping with a smile on her face. He chuckled evilly and threw his pillow to her.

She kicked it back and sat up. "Let me join!"

"Sure," He answered.

They continued their pillow fight.

"Oi pipe it down…," Leorio scolded.

The four laughed.

"Let me sleep some more!" Leorio continued.

Tompa put his stinking feet on his face and Leorio sat up immediately. "That stinks!"

The four kids burst out laughing. Kurapika, who was pretending to sleep, laughed along with them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Leorio asked angrily. "That wasn't funny !" He leaned down towards Tompa. "Bastard,you'd better not be pretending to sleep." He stood up."Damn, now I'm completely awake. We still have forty hours left?"He sat down on the ground.

(*O*O*O*)

"Pika-chan, where's the bathroom?" Minami asked Kurapika who was reading a book.

He pointed to the room on his side and continued reading.

"Arigatou." Minami said as she made her way towards the room.

He smiled at her and nodded, going back to reading his book.

Minami decided it would be better if she changed clothes since they would be stuck here for some time. Once she entered the bathroom and locked the door, spare clothes. "Mommy!" She whined. "What kind of spare clothes are these?" she went into a depression.

Eve gave her a frilly dress with red boots. She sighed. She could at least wear this while they were staying here. But she would change back in her normal clothes when they got out of here. She came out of the bathroom after changing her clothes and Gon noticed her as first.

He widened his eyes in awe with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hm? Nani?" She asked.

"Y-You're cute..." He muttered before looking away. _'Way too cute.' _He thought.

(*O*O*O)

"I want that piece of meat!"

The gang sat at the table to eat their food. Killua and Hitomi were fighting for the last piece of meat.

"Yadda! Be nice and give it to me!" The two started to pull at the meat, with Gon trying to stop them.

"It's just a piece of meat…." Minami deadpanned. "If you really want it: Just… Hm… Thumb wrestling? The person who wins gets the piece of meat." She suggested.

Gon looked at her excitedly. "That's a good idea, Minami!"

The two stared at her blankly before looking at each other with a smile. "One, two, three!"

They started playing the game.

"Go Killua! Go Hitomi!" Gon cheered for both of them.

"Heh." Killua smirked. "I'm winning."

'_No way! I have to get the piece of meat!' _Thinking fast Hitomi leaned in.

"What are you-"

_**Chuuuuuuuu!**_

It was suddenly really quiet when Hitomi placed her lips on Killua's, causing the two of them to fall on the floor.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I won!" Hitomi stood back up and pumped her fist in the air.

"C-Congratulations…." Gon said with a sweatdrop.

"I can't believe you kissed him for a piece of meat…." Minami muttered.

Killua stood back up, touching his lips with his fingers. "How sly!"

Hitomi just stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the last piece of meat. "Whatever, I still won."

"…" Killua sat against the wall. "Besides that was my first kiss…." He blushed a bit. '_She kissed me…..For a piece of meat….'_

"Don't worry! It was also my first!" Hitomi said, grinning widely.

"….Am I supposed to feel relieved?" Killua mumbled.

(*o*o*o*o)

Kurapika noticed Minami staring at him and looked up from his book to look at her. "Hm? What is it Minami?"

Minami blushed. "Well…" The blushing girl started playing with her fingers. "Promise you don't get mad, okay?"

He nodded and waited for her question. She took a deep breath. "Phantom Troupe..." She said and saw his eyes widen in hatred. "What is your history with them?" She asked nervously.

She started panicking when his eyes started glowing scarlet. She stood up. "Uwaah! You are not forced to say why of course! If you don't want to tell why, it's alright! Gomenasai!" She said frantically, waving her arms in the air.

'_That's so cute,' _Kurapika thought. His eyes turned back grey and he looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes . "They were interested... "He started.

Minami tilted her head to the side a bit and looked at him with was clear that she didn't understand.

"On our scarlet eyes, the eyes you just saw now." He explained. "I'm the last susrvivor of the Kurta clan, the Phantom Troupe killed and took my breathen's eyes with them. That's why I have anger and pure hatred towards them. I wanted revenge..."

'_Kurapika….' _She thought. "Kura-chan…." She said. "I'm sorry to ask such a question." She looked down, feeling guilty.

Kurapika patted her head, which caused her to look up. "It's okay. You're curious, right?" He said. "It's normal to be curious at your age."

She nodded and smiled. She sat closer to him. "Let's read together, ne?"

He smiled at her. "Alright."

Hitomi grinned as she stared at them. "Aw~So cute."

Gon didn't say anything and just stared blankly at Minami and then turned around.

(*O*O*O*O)

The next few hours, everyone was awake, well, almost everyone expect Killua and Gon.

The two boys noticed that Minami was not sleeping on the couch like yesterday but next to Kurapika.

They sat right behind the couch she was sleeping at. "Ne, Killua, why?" Gon asked.

Killua looked at him with confusion. "Nani?"

"It hurts here..." Gon pointed at his chest. "Whenever I see Minami with Kurapika..." He said, sadness in his voice.

"Gon... Do you like the hag?" Killua asked.

Gon looked surprised. "Of course I do!"

Killua smirked. "As what?"

"A f-friend!" Gon stuttered and his face turned red. "Ah! I can't say it! I don't like her like that... I like her more than a frie-HMP!" Killua slapped his hand on Gon's mouth when they heard Minami groaning.

"If you're going to confess, just shut up! Someone could hear you!" He whispered.

Gon nodded and Killua removed his hand from Gon's mouth. "What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Gon looked confused. "Nani?"

Killua got a tick mark. "About the feelings you have, baka!" He flicked his forehead and Gon let out a "ouch".

"I'm going to wait. No hard feelings if she choses someone else." Gon grinned widely and Killua sweatdropped at him.

"Oh, I see..."

"How about you, Killua?"

"Huh?"

"You have feelings too!"

"For the hag? Ew no, you can have her!"

"No." Gon shook his head while smiling. "I meant that you have feelings for Hitomi."

"Oh ok... Matte... EH?!"

"It's obvious! We all know you do!"

Unknown to them, behind the couch they were leaning on, Kurapika woke up and heard Gon and Killua's confession. He tried to hold back his laughter. _'Those two...'_ He closed his eyes and smiled. '_They need to learn to be a lot more quieter. What would they have done if Minami and Hitomi heard them? _

Back to Gon and Killua, they were talking to each other as if nothing happened earlier. Then, Gon decided to ask something.

"Ne Killua, what do you love about Hitomi?" He asked. "For me, I love Minami's strong personality and how at certain times she can be really nice. Of course, she's pretty too!"

Killua turned red. "Don't you get embarassed with saying something like that?" He asked.

"Nope." Gon shook his head and scratched his cheek. "But I kinda would be if Minami heard me..."

Killua looked away, still red. "Well, I love Hitomi's cheerful personality and she's really cute. She smiles almost all the time and her eyes are really bright and shiny and, and..."

"And?" Gon urged gently.

Killua grabbed Gon and pulled him closer towards him. "If you tell her I said this, I kill you." he said while smiling, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh, okay." Gon sweatdropped. _'I should have seen that coming.' _"Continue."

"Erm... The way she smiles makes a gloomy atmosphere seem so-"

"I'M HUNGRY!/ OHAYO, MINNA!" Two girly voices shouted loudly.

It were none other than Hitomi and Minami. Minami sat up, her eyes still closed and yelled that she was hungry, startling Kurapika who opened his eyes wide in surprise. Hitomi was standing on the couch and had her fist in the air as she yelled good morning to everyone in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Leorio shouted as he sat up.

The two girls opened their eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Good morning, Hito-chan."

"Good morning, Nami-pyon."

Hitomi looked at Killua who was gaping at her. "Nani?"

He stood up. "Why did you two just yell suddenly?! I was in the middle of-" Killua paused when he was about to confess. He covered his mouth and ran to the corner of the room, sitting in his emo corner.

"Why is he angry?" Minami asked while raising an eyebrow. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Minami..." Gon sweatdropped.

"You seriously don't remember what you said?" Kurapika asked the blonde, sweatdropping. "And it was just a second ago..."

"Oh, really?" Hitomi asked, watching Killua who was still sitting in a corner and seemed to be cursing someane."Did we do something bad?"

"No you didn't." Gon answered. "Some seconds ago, you two sat up and yelled "I'm hungry" and "Ohayo, Minna!" so loud that you startled Killua." He explained. "And he was telling me something..."

"Oh, gome, gome." Minami apologized and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'll apologize to Killua-nyan now." Hitomi made her way to the albino, who was still sitting in the corner and mumbling something.

She tapped his shoulder. "Killua-nyan..."

He looked behind his shoulder, a pout on his face. "Nani?"

'_That's so cute.'_ Hitomi thought. "I'm sorry if I interrupted whatever you were saying to Gon..." She said.

He looked away from her. "F-Fine, it's okay."

She giggled. "Hm, now that I'm thinking of it, what were you saying?"

"None of your bussiness!" He yelled as he turned to face her, looking really red.

Hitomi giggled and took something from her backpack. She tapped Killua's shoulder. "Killua-nyan."

"What now?!" He asked, this time not looking at her.

"Here, you can have this delicious sweet, it's proof to show you that I'm really sorry." She smiled. "Will you accept it?"

He looked behind his shoulder and widened his eyes when he saw her holding a chocolate bar. "Hell yeah!" He turned around and snatched it from her hand.

He peeld off the wrap and grinned. She sweatdropped when she saw that he finished the chocolate bar in less than a minute. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and stood up. "That's great."

Before that she could turn around and walk away, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see a blushing Killua.

"Arigatou..." He muttered.

"You're very welcome, nya!" She walked away, leaving behind a sweatdropping Killua.

(*O*O*O)

"Oi, give it back!" Killua started chasing Hitomi around the small room. The girl just stole one of his precious chocolate bars and she was gonna pay! They passed Gon and Minami who were busy chatting away, weirdly not noticing them, and Kurapika and Leorio who were discussing something. Leorio complained to them that they should stop running, but they ignored him.

Finally, he was able to catch Hitomi. By doing so, they ended up sitting on the floor. "Ha, got you!" Killua smirked smugly.

He blinked when Hitomi didn't answer. He looked up and saw the others staring at them with shocked stares. "Nani?"

"Teme... Where are you touching Hitom."Minami looked angry.

Huh?

He looked down slowly and gasped when he saw where he placed his hands. his hands were placed on Hitomi's breasts! The green-haired girl was looking down, her green hair covering her eyes. "Ah, g-gome!" He quickly pulled his hands back. "I didn't mean to touch them!"

"N-No one ever touched them before..." She murmured emotionless, gripping her arms thightly.

"Like i said I didn't mean to touch them! Gomene." Killua apologized again.

"It's... Alright, I guess." Hitomi muttered. "Just make sure that this doesn't happen again..."

He nodded his head as fast as he could, blushing furiously.

(O*O*O*O)

"We're finally getting out of here." Minami smiled.

They were standing in front of the door, waiting for it to open.

Gon looked at her and smiled back.

"I ship those two," Hitomi whispered to Killua.

The door suddenly made a noise and opened.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Hitomi grabbed Killua's hand and ran out of the room, followed by the others.

Killua blushed at the sudden action but didn't snatch his hand away,instead, he just nodded at her.

"Oi! Wait!" Leorio yelled.

(*O*O*O*)

"Applicant Minami and applicant Hitomi arrived at the same time." The announcer said.

Hitomi hugged Minami happily and the two smiled at each other.

"Applicant 404 Kurapika is the 20th to arrive, Applicant 99 Killua is the 21st to arrive and applicant 405 Gon is the 22nd to pass."

"We made it just in time." Kurapika breathed in relief.

"Where are Leorio and Tompa…." Hitomi trailed off as they saw Leorio and Tompa pushing each other to be able to get through the door.

"Applicant 403 Leorio, is the 23nd to Tompa is the 24nd to arrive."

"Ugh, I didn't expect a slide for the short path, my butt hurts." Killua complained.

Hitomi took out her handkerchief and wiped his cheeks with it. "You have some dirt on your face."

"You too…" He muttered. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the dirt of her cheek and looked away with a small blush on his face.

"We all passed thanks to Gon." Leorio ruffled said boy's hair.

"Yeah."Minami grinned at Gon."Thanks! Thanks to your idea we all managed to pass. You're amazing."

Gon looked away, a small blush on his blinked in confusion. '_What's with him?' _she thought.

"To think that the hag would be even denser then Gon," Killua whispered to Hitomi.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy that I was able to publish this chapter sooner then planned :D**

**But I will now focus a bit more on my Kaullo fic(Only one chapter :O).Hehe don't worry,I will still write for this story(Wouldn't want to abandon my readers ;), but updates may be a tiny bit slower.**

**Oh yeah, the meat scene was borrowed from Rinrikapyon's 'It Could Only Be Fate'. I just changed it a bit and added the kissing scene, but the scene is originally still hers.**

* * *

**Time to answer the reviews:**

**Answer to Nikooru6E: Arigatou :DDD(I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling)**

**Answer to Milla: Happy that you like the KilluaxHitomi fluff ^^ And yup, Jhoness is Minami's father(But she doesn't like him,but you can't blame her.)Kurapika doesn't like Minami in that way,he just sees her as a friend and probably a little sister. Minami does have a crush on him and her crush on him will go on for a while before that I decide to crush her dreams(If that happens she still has Gon ;) )**

**Answer to velvdy: Hai, hai! I try to add more KilluaxHitomi fluff and update faster XD I'm happy that you like my story so much:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI ^^ I'm back with a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH, Hitomi and Minami are mine though**

* * *

All the applicants who passed the third phase were standing in front of the tower, listening to Lippo giving his explanation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the fourth phase and the Final phase will remain. Two more…." Lippo pointed with his thumb behind him, to a faraway island. "The fourth phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island."

Zevil Island? Hitomi looked at Minami with confusion, but the latter just shrugged and continued listening. They had to draw lots, in the order they exited the tower. When it was Hitomi's turn she skidded towards the box and took out a card and immediately removed the seal of her card._'191? Isn't that Bodoro?' _She wondered as she walked back to her spot beside Minami. '_I don't want to steal his tag,_' she thought sadly.

When it was Minami's turn her eyes widened when she saw the number on the card after she removed the seal : 404.'_No fucking way,' _she thought angrily as she walked back.

"Ne, Killua, Hitomi,Minami." Gon started. The three hummed in response. "He said something about hunting and getting hunted. Does that mean that we have to fight each other?"

Killua smirked. "Yeah, probably."

Hitomi frowned. "I really hope that we shouldn't kill each other," she muttered.

"Then everyone remove your seal," Lippo said as everyone took out a card.

"Whoops, I think we should have waited for a while," Hitomi whispered to Minami, because they immediately removed their seal before waiting.

As the others removed the seal of their cards Lippo said that the number indicated their targets. Everyone immediately covered their own tag.

Hitomi sighed in relief as she now knew that they weren't forced to kill each other, but she still didn't want to steal Bodoro's tag.

"Listen well," Lippo started. "Your target's ID card is worth three points. Your own ID card is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points in order to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID cards to total six points. That is the condition for cleaning the Hunter exam's fourth phase," He explained.

(*o*o*o*)

"I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunter Exam's Third Phase! I will serve as your guide. My name is Kara," The woman said excitedly.

'_She's probably the only one who is giving out happy aura,' _Minami thought. '_Even Gon and Hitomi don't look so happy now. ' _She looked at said people and sighed.

The woman continued explaining, "It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-six applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam!"She winked. "So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year…" Minami snickered as the woman sweat-dropped. "Well you're free to do whatever you want for the next two hours. Please enjoy the boat ride," the woman said before that she walked away.

Minami walked towards Gon and Hitomi who were sitting next to each other on the floor and were staring in front of them. "Hey," She said as she sat down next Gon.

"Hey," The two answered, not looking at her.

"Yo." Killua sat down next to Hitomi. "What number did you draw?"

"How about you?" Gon asked.

"Secret," The albino answered.

"Well, if you're not telling, then I won't tell either," Minami said as she closed her eyes.

It stayed silent for a moment before that the four looked at each other and laughed. "Don't worry," Killua said. "Neither of you three are my target."

"And my target isn't any of you," Gon said.

"Yeah, none of you three are my target," Minami responded.

"Me too," Hitomi said as she placed her head on Killua's shoulder, he didn't seem to mind it. "Let's show each other our numbers at the same time," He suggested.

"Okay!" Gon said happily.

Minami shrugged. "Sure."

"Ready and…one ,two,three." They showed each other their numbers.

The three other's eyes widened when they saw Gon's card number.

"44 is…" Killua started.

"Hisoka," Minami finished as she frowned at Gon.

"Seriously? You have really bad luck," Killua said.

"You think?" Gon asked.

"Yeah." Killua nodded and then looked at Minami. "Your target is Kurapika, isn't it?"

Minami nodded. "Yeah, but I will just take three other tags." She then looked at Hitomi. "Who is 191?"

"Bodoro." The three looked at her confused and she sweat-dropped. "The martial art fighter."

"Oh." Their mouth formed a 'o'-shape.

Gon looked at Killua's number. "Who's 199?" He asked.

"You three don't know either?" Killua asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't bother to memorize everyone's number," Killua said. "After the explanation, I started checking tags, but everyone had already removed them. That's so lame…"

Gon's expression was a mix of fear and excitement.

"Gon…" Minami started.

He looked at her. "Huh? Nani?"

"Are you happy?" Killua asked. "Or scared?"

"Both I guess…"Gon answered. "In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag,then I have a real shot." He explained.

"Yeah," Killua said.

"Right now, I might actually stand a chance. That scares me a little…" Killua and Minami smiled at him. "But I think it's worth it."

"I see," Killua said.

"That's good I guess," Minami said.

"Well, let's do our best." Killua was about to stand up but when he looked at Hitomi he realized that she fell asleep and he sighed, sitting back down and placing Hitomi's head on his lap. "Make sure you stay alive you two."

"Uh-huh, you too," Gon said.

"Yeah, good luck," Minami answered.

(*o*o*o*)

"Gon?" Minami whispered. "Are you alright?" The two of them were sitting on a tree.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gon sat up. "What's wrong?" Minami asked as she followed his gaze. In the grass they saw a man sitting. "It's another applicant…" she muttered.

"And another one is behind him," Gon whispered, not wanting them to hear him.

"It's Pokkle but I have no idea who that other man is," Minami whispered back.

"He's targeting the other one in front of him," Gon whispered.

The man looked behind him, when he saw nothing he looked back in front of him and continued walking. Pokkle took out his bow and arrow.

'_That man has some good senses,' _Minami thought. Because when Pokkle shot his arrow the man turned around, causing the arrow to hit his shoulder instead of his back.

The man smirked. "Oi, that was close," He said.

Pokkle stood up.

"Sorry but I won't be that easy…" Just after the man said that he fell down on the ground. "N-Nani? B-Bastard…"

Pokkle walked towards him and stood in front of him. "The arrow was coated with a fast acting tranquilizer. You won't be able to walk for the next week." He knelt down and took the man's tag out his backpack. "Don't worry. There's water nearby. You won't die…" He stood up and held up the man's tag. "I'll be taking this. See ya!" He walked away.

"Wow," Gon whispered.

"He was able to mask his own presence as he stalked that man. And his target was able to sense that the shot was being fired, and quickly dodge it, avoiding serious injury," Minami whispered.

Gon looked at her. "However, Pokkle anticipated this, and poisoned his arrow…" He smiled. "This is how you hunt!" Gon grabbed his fishing row and the two jumped down.

"Gon, good luck." Minami smiled at him.

"Un." Gon blushed slightly. "Good luck to you too."

Minami gave him a small wave and walked away. '_Gon will be fine, now I have to find three other targets.' _She thought.

(*o*o*o*)

Hitomi sighed and climbed up a tree. She sat down on a tree branch and looked down. '_Where will I be able to find Bodoro? This Island is so big! I maybe should get three targets…' _She thought. She smiled as she heard soft footsteps(almost not audible)coming towards her. She looked down and saw Killua staring at her.

"Killua-nyan!" She jumped down and spread her arms wide.

Killua's eyes widened in saucers. "Hitomi, are you serious?!" He yelled. They both knew that he wouldn't move out of the way and try to catch her. He let go of his skateboard and caught her. "Jeez, can't you just climb down a tree instead of jumping?" Killua complained as he let go of her.

She giggled. "Nope." She linked her arm with his." C'mon Killua-nyan,were going on a adventure!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, but I was in a hurry(I usually write my chapters in two days, but tomorrow I don't have any time to write so I had to finish it today).**

**Review please, I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Time to answer the reviews:**

**Answer to Yinyang555: Arigatou,Yinyang555.I'm happy that you like the HitomixKillua fluff and that you like both Hitomi and Minami. Really, thanks ^^ And yup, the others are already used to Hitomi and Killua**

**Answer to Deja Via: First of all, thanks for reviewing my story ^^ Secondly, I didn't mean to copy It Could Only Be Fate. I reread It Could Only Be Fate and I admit that the scene where Minami talks to Kurapika about him being a Kurta is quite similar to when Frey talks with Kurapika. I promise that won't happen anymore. That aside, I'm happy that you enjoy this story so far ^^ And yeah, Gon is starting to have a crush on Minami*cheers***

**Answer to Nikooru6E: Lol, arigatou ^^**

**Answer to Chika-chi: Maybe ^^ Btw do you know the game 'FNAF(Five Nights At Freddy) Just wondering because of your username(Chika) ^^**

**Answer to Guest: LOL yeah XD That's ONE way to win thumb wrestling ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay,my exams are almost done :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH expect my Ocs**

**Warning: Breast talk XD**

* * *

Minami was crawling towards the lake(She was crawling because she didn't want anyone to see her. She was not in the mood to fight.) She has only been on this island for one day and she already hated it_. 'I HAVE to take a bath, NOW.'_ she thought.

She stood back up when she was in front of the lake and when she was sure that there was nobody in sight she took off her clothes and jumped into the lake. The water was refreshing and she sighed in happiness.

She washed all the dirt of her body and held a strand of her blonde hair, noting that it was now enough to be held in a ponytail. _'Good_ _that I have taken a bath but how will I get three badges?_' She started swimming around, thinking hardly. The island was huge and all the applicants were probably hiding somewhere, which made the task more difficult.

CRACK!

Someane stepped on a tree branch which made a 'crack'sound.

"Kyaaaaa!" Instinctively, Minami covered her chest and gave the person who disturbed her a dark glare.

"Erm..." The green-haired woman with the big yellow hat placed her hands in front of herself in a protective manner. "Gomenasai. I didn't want to disturb your bath."

Minami blinked two times in a row before sighing in relief. "Phew, you scared me. I thought that it was some kind of pervet who was spying on me."

The woman laughed. Minami looked at the woman from up and down."Ano...Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ponzu. I'm also an Hunter applicant," Ponzu smiled at her.

Minami didn't smile back and frowned instead. "I'm warning you, if you want my badge you have to fight me." she said threatingly.

Ponzu chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I doubt that you're my target." she reassured.

"Who's your target?"

"#103."

Minami hummed. "Hm, then I guess that I have nothing to worry about." She uncovered her chest and and put her clothes back on before looking at Ponzu, more specifically at her chest. She looked back at her own chest. "Ponzu-san."

"Hm?"

"How long did it take for you to develop such big breasts?"

"…"

(*O*O*O)

"Killua-nyan, somebody is following us," Hitomi said as she was walking behind the boy.

Killua nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's just wait until that cowards shows himself."

Hitomi hummed and they continued walking into a a comfortable silence. Hitomi broke the silence by saying, "Let's take a bath."

Killua froze. "T-Together?" He asked.

Hitomi blinked. "Yeah, why not? Would that be a problem?"

Killua shook his head as quickly as he could. "Forget it! We're taking turns."

"Aw."

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi yawned as she leaned her back against a tree. Killua was taking a bath and he insisted that she should wait at this tree, which was a couple of meters further. _'He's taking way too long, I'm_ _bored,_' She thought with a pout. Suddenly, she heard a rustle which came from behind her and she snapped her head in the direction where the sound came from, but there was nothing. She sweat-dropped and walked away from the tree. _'This place is dangerous….'_ "Kya!" She yelped as she felt hot breath at the back of her neck. She turned around, only to get pinned against the tree. A man held her up by her neck with a tight grip. His clothes were dirty and shattered and his eyes had a crazy look.

"Your tag." He commanded. When she refused he slammed her into the tree harder and tightened the grip on her neck, making it harder for her to breath.

"Give me your tags," He said, enraged.

Hitomi threw her legs in an attempt to kick him, but this only got the man to slam her repeatedly against the tree. She didn't really care much about her own tag, but about Killua's.

She suggested to the albino to carry his tag in her backpack and she was NOT planning to give his tag to this crazy man. Making Killua fail the exam because of her would be unforgivable.

"Fine, I force it out of you!" He raised his other arm and put it around her neck as well, tightening his hold. "K-Ki…." She tried pushing his arms away when she felt the air escaping her lungs. She was about to drop dead, thinking that he was going to break her neck before that he flew away. She filled her lungs with air as she saw Killua.

The boys claws were sharpened to the max and she could see in his narrowed eyes that he was beyond mad. He slowly approached the man with a dark glare on his face. The man was smart to run away. Hitomi coughed with tears in her eyes, sliding down the tree. Killua, who was about to go after the man, went back to normal and rushed over towards her.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. She held her throat as she nodded her head.

"Damn it, we should have taken a bath together." Killua mumbled.

"It's alright, it's not your faul-" Before that she could finish her sentence, she collapsed in his arms. Killua gently brushed her bangs aside before sighing.

(*O*O*O)

Ponzu sweat-dropped. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well…" Minami raised an finger. "Hitomi's breasts are big ,but yours are even bigger…." She placed her hands on her chest."Mine are so small!" She whined.

-Meanwhile-

"ACHOO!" Killua twitched as the unconscious girl sneezed on his chest.

"Aw man," He complained.

-Back to Minami-

Ponzu sweat-dropped again, but she soon yelped when Minami cupped her breasts."Hm…" Minami frowned as she gave it a light squeeze. "Does drinking lot of milk help? Because if it does, I'm going to try that."

"T-They just grow naturally…." Ponzu said as she bit her lip.

"Naturally?" Minami frowned once again. "Why don't I have them?"

"It takes time for them to grow, just be patient."

"No fair!" Minami said as she let go of Ponzu's breasts and looked away. "I wanna have them too…"

Ponzu giggled. "Is it possible that you want to have them to impress a boy?" She asked. An image of Kurapika appeared in Minami's head, she blushed furiously. "So I guess that I was right." Ponzu said, amused.

"Demo…." Minami looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Don't males prefer huge breasts?"

Ponzu took some time to think before answering, "Some do, but other prefer small ones. Besides, breasts aren't the most important thing in the world, now are they?" She then chuckled. "I don't even have such a big chest."

Minami's face brightened. "That's good then! I will find another way to impress him instead of with a huge chest!"

-Meanwhile-

"ACHOO!" Kurapika sneezed loudly. "I wonder who was talking about me…." He muttered as he continued walking.

* * *

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to Nispedana: OMG! You reviewed :DDDDD (I can't stop smiling) Thanks for the nice review(s) I really appreciate it! Oh yeah btw,I LOVE LOVE LOVE your stories!**

**Answer to MoonfireHikari: Hai*nods* I try my best **

**Answer to Nikaa-san: Np ;) I'm happy that you like KilluaxHitomi, GonxMinami and Minami's crush on Kurapika. And yup, I reviewed your story. And I will study hard, don't worry.**

**Answer to Emily: Thanks **** And yeah, I will try not to mix them up anymore.**

**Answer to roe2: Thank you! I will do my best, and more will be revealed about Hitomi in future chapters.**

**Answer to strawberry-chan: OMG, first of all ; I love your username(But that's probably because strawberries are my favorite food!) About the pairings: KilluaxHitomi and GonxMinami.**

**Answer to velvdy: Thank you ^^ I try to add more fluff.**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOWIE! I already have 51 reviews?! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH, I only own my Ocs.**

**Warning : Um…None.**

* * *

The rest of the day Minami and Ponzu continued talking about whatever was on their mind.

When it was night they made a campfire and sat close to each other to be warm."You know Minami,"Ponzu started.

"Hm?"

"When I entered the underground waiting room I was slightly scared." Ponzu chuckled. "Everyone looked so unfriendly. I was happy when I saw you and that other girl entering. I was relieved that I wasn't the only female and hoped that we could talk one day."

"Like now?" Minami asked.

Ponzu nodded, brushing a bang of Minami's face to the side. "You're a nice girl and also really pretty. I wish you the best of luck in your life."

"The same goes for you,Ponzu-san! You're amazing and the fact that you can control your bees is something that I find really fascinating! Ne, ne, promise me that we keep contact at the end of the Hunter exam?"

Ponzu smiled at the excited girl and patted her head. "I promise."

Minami laid her head on Ponzu's lap and wrapped her arms around her waist."I'm so happy that I met you." Ponzu rubbed the girl's back and it wasn't so surprising that after a while Minami fell asleep.

The next day Minami yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes."Ohayo,Minami." Ponzu said.

"Ohayo, Ponzu-san!" Minami proceeded to give her a small hug. "I wish you good luck to get your target!"

"Thanks…" Ponzu said. The two stood up and smiled at each other. "We see each other at the end of the week, right?" She asked.

"Hai, hai." They said each other goodbye and went their own way.

"Yosh!" Minami said with determination. "Time to get a tag!"

She heard some bushes move. "Got you-Oh." It was just a bunny. A cute one. Minami sighed and stood up. "Man, this is harder than I thought."

She continued searching for possible targets until she eventually saw Gon by the lake. "Ah, Gon!"

"Minami!" She ran towards him and he turned around to fully face her.

"Did you figure out a way to catch Hisoka's tag?" She asked.

He nodded excitedly."Yeah. How about you?"

She sighed. "I still haven't found a tag yet." She looked at his hands and saw red butterflies swarming his hands. "Give me your hands." He handed theù to her and she grabbed some rolls of bandage(She got them from Leorio) and wrapped his hands. "There all good." She said.

Gon blushed. "Thanks Minami." He patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you will find three badges, I believe in you."

Minami smiled. "Thanks, Gon. Also good luck to catch Hisoka's badge!" She left him there.

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi and Killua were hiding behind some bushes, watching Hitomi's target with a careful eye. "Why don't we just attack him?" Killua complained. He already felt bored.

"St" Hitomi placed her hand on the boy's mouth. "I don't want to fight him. We take his badge when he's not paying attention!"

Killua pushed her hand away. "That's so boring," he whispered.

Bodoro stopped walking and turned and looked at the spot where the two children were hidden. "I know you're hiding there, little girl," he said calmly.

"Oh come on! Why does he notice me, but not you?" Hitomi puffed her cheeks while that Killua smirked like a cat.

Killua and Hitomi appeared behind the bushes. Bodoro looked at Killua curiously. "I didn't notice you."

"Ano ..." Hitomi started . "Y-You are my target! So if you don't give your badge, t-then..."

"Then I will use violence," said Killua while he cracked his fists.

There was silence. The three looked at each other. Bodoro looked at them with a blank look, Hitomi seemed concerned and Killua smirked.

Bodoro opened his mouth and said, "Okay."

"Huh?" Hitomi didn't expect that.

Killua was not amused. "You just GIVE us your badge ?! Why?" He asked angrily.

"I have a personal code that prevents me from fighting children," Bodoro explained.

"Why you!" Killua stomped his feet on the ground. "Come over here and fight me!"

Bodoro shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No thank you. When you get older, I may consider it."

Killua clicked his tongue and Hitomi walked towards him.

He gave her the badge."Here," He said.

"Arigatou…And sorry for troubling you…"Hitomi looked at him with guilt.

He smiled at her and patted her head. "Don't worry,I can just get three other tags."

_SLAP!_

Killua was suddenly standing next to her, slapping Bodoro's hand away.

Bodoro blinked before chuckling. "Oh I see, you have that kind of relationship."

'_What kind of relationship?' _Hitomi thought as she looked at the two male back and forth.

"Good luck you two-" Bodoro was about to turn around but Hitomi stopped him.

"Matte, Bodoro-san! Please kneel down!" He did as she told.

"Huh?" Killua said as Hitomi placed her lips on Bodoro's forehead.

Hitomi saw how Bodoro was a teacher at a martial arts school and that he was father of a family. She saw how much he cared for children and couldn't help but smile widely. "Bodoro, you're a good man! I hope you become a Hunter!" Without waiting for Bodoro's reply she grabbed Killua's hand and walked away, dragging him behind her.

"Yay! I got my target!" Hitomi placed her tag in her backpack. "Now, we only have to find your target, right?"

"Why did you give him a kiss on his forehead?"

"Oh. That's my second ability: If I kiss someone's forehead I can see how their life is like," Hitomi explained. "Want me to do the same to you?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and prepared herself to kiss his forehead, but he placed his hand on his forehead. "Killua-nyan?"

He shook his head and gently pushed her away. "No, I don't think that you want to know what my life is like. Let's go." He continued walking.

Hitomi blinked in confusion and quickly caught up with him.

(*O*O*O)

"This is refreshing," Hitomi said,splashing her face with the water of the lake.

She walked back to the spot where she told Killua to wait for her and blinked when she saw Killua getting kicked in the stomach.

He was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

"Killua-nyan!" She ran towards him, not because she was worried. But because she was happy to see him, she knew that he wasn't hurt. Killua raised his legs and jumped back on his feet.

"Cool," Hitomi said in awe.

He smirked at her before taking out a tag from his pocket. "198,huh? Since that's only one number away from mine, maybe 199 is one of your buddies?" Killua asked the two other guys. Hitomi waved innocently at them, which they returned with a glare.

They formed a triangle around them. Hitomi blinked as the wind blew her pigtails around, Killua disappeared and appeared behind one of the brothers with a red hat. He kicked him behind his knee, causing him to fall on his knees. He then made his claws appear and pointed it at the side of his neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." Killua said threathingly and grabbed the guy's tag. "Ha? You're 197? I'm so bad at guessing these things…." Hitomi giggled."Hey. Are you 199?" Killua asked the bulky man who nodded.

"Hand it over." Killua ordered.

The man threw the badge and Killua easily caught it.

Killua walked back towards Hitomi. "Now for the tag that I don't need… "Killua started off. He threw the tags away,both in different directions.

"You still have three days."Killua said with a smile. "Good luck on finding them." Killua carried Hitomi princess style. "See ya." He jumped away and they landed a few kilometers further.

"So what are we going to do now?" Killua asked as he placed her down and stretched his arms.

"We walk,we talk and we play and we sleep," Hitomi said. "Hey, that rhymed!"

They both laughed.

(*O*O*O)

Minami continued walking around, sometimes grabbing a fruit to eat. She grinned ear to ear when she saw Tompa and Leorio talking to each other. Okay, Tompa would be her target-Wut? Tompa stole Leorio's badge and ran away. Leorio yelled angrily and ran after him. She decided to follow them. She was glad she did because she ended up seeing Kurapika dropkicking Tompa. '_Soooo cool!' _She thought.

"Ah! Pika!Pika!" Said boy looked up and blinked when he saw the smiling girl running towards him. She glomped him into a hug. "Yay! So happy to see you."

He smiled faintly. "It's good to see you, Minami."

"Hey!" Leorio yelled. "What about me?"

Minami looked at him boredly. "Oh, you're here too? Sorry, didn't notice you."

"You brat!"

* * *

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to MyLoveOnTop: Thank you ^^ And I try my best to add more fluff moments! But this chapter doesn't have many fluff but I have some fluff moments for future chapters.**

**Answer to YinYang555: Thank you so much ^^ I'm so happy that you like my stories so much.**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Haha XD I find it quite amusing that you're more shocked by that than by Minami touching Ponzu's breasts. **

**Answer to Lili: Thank,thank,thank you! I update soon ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Missed me? No? Okay then….**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH…..Man….**

* * *

After meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio, Minami decided to tag along. Mostly because Kurapika was there. And also because she got the monkey man's tag (not what she planned but it turned out that Tompa was Kurapika's target).

"Say Minami," Kurapika started. The three off them were walking down a cliff and Kurapika held his hand out to Minami to help her, which she happily accepted. "Seeing that you want to collect three tags, who was your target then?"

Minami froze. "I-It was Someone that I certainly don't want to fight!" She stuttered. She laughed as Leorio landed on his butt on the ground.

"Stop laughing!" He yelled angrily.

"Stop yelling like that, or else people may hear us." Kurapika scolded and sighed. "Jeez, Minami is more mature than you I see."

Leorio got a tick Mark as Minami hid behind Kurapika's back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you!" Leorio reached is hand out towards Minami, but he was too slow (and she noted that he was holding back) so she dodged and pressed his arm against his back. She smiled when he asked her to let go of his arm.

"Never underestimate a 'kid'." Minami told him while that Kurapika chuckled behind her.

The three continued walking in silence before that Leorio spoke, "So I've found out who my target is. But how am I supposed to find her on this Island? Isn't walking around aimlessly?"

"Constantly whining would be an even bigger waste of energy," Kurapika said.

Minami bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "You already have six points so you're good, but if I don't find my target-" The three stopped.

Leaning with his back against the tree stood the man who fought with Gon during the first phase, Hisoka. "Hey."

Minami gave him small wave. "Um...Hi."

"I keep running into people that I don't want to meet..." Leorio muttered.

"I need two more points," Hisoka said as he took some steps forward. "Would you give me your tags?"

_'Hell no,'_ Minami thought as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"What is this?!" Leorio shouted. "Screw that...I'm not gonna..."

"Leorio!" Kurapika stoped him. Minami looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he was going to say. Kurapika looked back at Hisoka. "You said that you need two tags. Which means that we're not your targets, correct?"

"I'm the one asking questions here. So, will you give me your tags or not?"

"That depends." Kurapika answered. "We currently have four tags. Mine, my target's, Leorio, and two tags for Minami who are only worth two points. From those only two could be your target's number. Mine or the one only worth one point."

_'I don't care if his target is one of the tags that I have I'm not planning to give it to him,'_ Minami thought.

She tuned Kurapika out, not really interested in his explanation, and looked around. Ara? It seems as if something or someone is hiding behind that tree, could it be...Nah. She looked back at Hisoka who took another step forward. Kurapika and Leorio prepared themselves to fight. "Minami stay back," Kurapika told her, eyes fixed on Hisoka. Kurapika took out his wooden swords and Leorio his pocket knife.

Minami deadpanned as Hisoka started laughing._ 'He's weird and he's starting to creep me out,'_ she thought. When he stopped laughing he asked, "Just out of curiosity: What is your number?"

"#404." Kurapika said.

Minami's hair stood when Hisoka looked at her. She stuttered her number and hid behind Kurapika. Hisoka chuckled. "Very well. I guess that I will find another tag~ You guys will be spared."

The three shared a look before slowly walking away. "Don't worry." Hisoka crossed his arms. "I'll be standing here for a while."

The three walked away. "Oh yeah, little fruit~" Minami froze. "I hope that we can fight someday." She heard him chuckle.

'_Okaaaay, a happy-lucky go girl and boy, an arrogant child ex-assassin, a revenge seeker and a loud old man...And now also a psychopathic clown, how weirder can it become?'_ Minami thought.

(*O*O*O)

After their encounter with Hisoka, the three continued searching for Leorio's target and a tag for Minami. They hide behind some bushes. Minami yawned and leaned against Kurapika's arm, listening to their conversation.

" Well? Anyone there?" Leorio asked.

"No, it's really difficult to spot someone on this island," Kurapika replied.

"Damn…."

"Perhaps we should split up to search, after we decide on a time and place to meet up," Kurapika said.

"It'll go faster with four people," A voice behind them said.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at the tree behind them as Minami looked at the tree branch Gon was sitting on. Said boy jumped down and smiled at them.

"Gon." Kurapika and Leorio said simultaneously.

"Hi there." Minami gave him a small wave.

(*O*O*O)

They were standing a couple of meters away from a cave. "Is she in there, Gon?" Leorio asked.

"Yep, defiantly." The boy replied.

"What do you want to do?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm going inside." Was Leorio's reply. "You guys wait here."

Leorio left his briefcase and walked inside.

"Good luck, Leorio," Minami muttered.

They stayed outside and waited for a while. "Gon, did you get Hisoka's tag?" Minami asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, yeah but…." Gon turned away from her. Minami was confused, but decided not to ask more. It seemed to be something he didn't want to talk about.

"He's taking long," Gon suddenly said. "Is Leorio okay?"

"Yeah." Kurapika said. "It's been nearly thirty minutes."

"That long?" Minami asked shockingly.

The two boys nodded at her.

"Kurapika! Gon! Minami! Don't come in!" Leorio yelled from inside the cave.

Minami sighed as Kurapika and Gon immediately ran inside. "Well, I guess that I have to follow them," she muttered as she ran inside. She caught up with the two other boys.

"What the?!" Minami said as they saw Leorio lying on the ground, bites all over his body.

"Leorio!" Gon ran to him, so did Kurapika.

"Ponzu-san!" Minami glomped Ponzu in a hug and placed her face between her breasts. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Ponzu smiled at her and stroked her hair. "I'm happy to see you too, Minami."

"You fools…" Leorio looked up. "Why did you enter the cave?"

"Because we're worried, duh." Minami answered. She looked at Leorio before looking at Gon. "What kind of snakes are they?"

"They're vipers. Their poison isn't that strong."Gon replied. Minami sighed in relief. "_But, _he's been bitten too many times!"

Minami blinked when Gon grabbed Leorio's arm and started sucking on it.

"What is he doing?" Ponzu asked.

"He's sucking the poison away." Minami explained.

"Cut it out. If you have any open wounds in your mouth…" Leorio started.

"No problem!" Gon interrupted him.

"Leorio, do you have any serums in your briefcase?" Kurapika asked the older man.

"If I did, I could have saved you guys…"

"Leorio!" Minami yelled out in worry as she ran towards them.

"We have to stop the bleeding," Kurapika said.

"Uh-huh." Gon said.

"Yosh! Time for my motherly instincts to start working!" Minami said as she cracked her knuckles. They all sweatdropped.

(*O*O*O)

"Well, that should do it for now," Minami said thoughtfully as she finished wrapping Leorio's wounds.

"We have to take him to a doctor," Kurapika said.

They stood up, wrapping Leorio's arms around their shoulder.

"I would stop if I were you. You can't leave." Ponzu warned them.

"Eh? Why?" Minami asked.

Ponzu explained that when someone tries to exit the cave, snakes would attack them. When Minami asked why, Ponzu told her that Bourbon, her target, set this trap; if you end up getting bitten, you get paralyzed and then you die.

"I'm guessing that he's dead," Minami asked as she pointed at the man sitting against the wall.

Ponzu nodded. "I killed him. I won't tell you how."

"Gon." Kurapika looked at the smaller boy. "Hold Leorio."

"Okay."

Kurapika started walking towards Bourbon. '_I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Minami thought with a frown. Kurapika stretched his hand out and was about to touch the face of the dead man when snakes suddenly came and surrounded the dead man. Kurapika quickly pulled his hand back.

"It's no use." Ponzu told him. "You won't be able to search his body. The snakes are trained to attack the moment anyone tries to touch their master or to leave the cave."

"Ponzu, I have to ask you something, really, really, really important." Minami had a serious look on her face.

Ponzu blinked. "What is it Minami?"

"Do you have a phone number?"

Ponzu sweatdropped and the two boys anime-fell with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Minami, please take this seriously!" Kurapika scolded her.

"Eh? But I AM taking this seriously." Minami pouted.

(*O*O*O)

Minami wondered if she was the only one who thought that it was really creepy that the examiners placed a tracking device in their tags. She sighed and sat down next to Ponzu. She sighed once again. "Seems that I won't get my Hunter license this year," she said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Minami, I find a way to get us all out of here," Gon said, determination in his eyes.

Minami felt her cheeks heat up and looked away. "Baka. It's over, accept it." Gon didn't answer and started walking towards Bourbon. "Gon! Don't go," Minami said.

"Matte, what are you doing?" Ponzu asked.

"…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"…" Gon stared at Bourbon.

"Hey!"

"…" Gon reached his hand out.

"GON!" Minami yelled when the snakes jumped on him.

"H-He's crazy…" Ponzu said.

"B-Baka…" Minami placed a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Found it!" Gon said proudly. "Minami, catch!" He threw the antidote to her.

"E-Eh?" Luckily, she was able to catch it. She threw the antidote at Kurapika and then ran to Gon, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Use it on Leorio quick," He said.

"You idiot. I'm so going to punch you when we get out of here," Minami said as she placed Gon's head on her lap.

"All right, now you're next." Kurapika said as after he finished with Leorio.

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe it…. He jumped into a nest of poisonous snakes to search for an antidote, not even knowing if he had it?" Ponzu said shockingly.

"Gon is an idiot…." Minami said as she rubbed Gon's cheek. "But he is always there to help people…."

Gon sat up. "Ne, do you have any sleeping gas left?" he asked Ponzu.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Ah! That Bourbon's tag… But what are you going to do with the sleeping gas?"

Minami puffed her cheeks, but Gon gave her a reassuring smile. "Put all the snakes to sleep, so we can escape," Gon answered.

"It'd be more effective than when I sprayed the gas from outside. Within five minutes, the entire cave will fill with gas, and the snakes will be asleep," Ponzu said.

"No one can hold their breath for that long…." Minami said before looking at Gon with a smirk. She nudged his elbow. "But Gon will be able to do it, ne?"

Gon nodded and stood up. "Nine minutes and forty-four seconds. "

"Huh?"

"That's my record." Gon said. "I hold my breath and carry everyone out of here."

"I can't trust you," Ponzu said. "You might escape by yourself."

"No, I wouldn't leave without you!" Minami said as she held Ponzu's hand.

"You really think he do that, after jumping into a nest of poisonous snakes to save Leorio?" Kurapika added.

"Trust me. I get you out of here." Gon reassured Ponzu.

"Fine." Ponzu took out the sleeping gas. "It's ready."

"On my signal, release the gas." Gon said.

"Got it." Ponzu nodded.

"Good luck, Gon."

_**Chu!**_

Minami gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and looked away. Gon blushed slightly before breathing in and giving Ponzu a signal. Ponzu nodded and released the sleeping gas. "Ah, I don't mind taking a nap…" Minami said before that she fell asleep.

(*O*O*O)

"Well, I leave this tag that I found with you so that the examiners will find you." Gon placed the sleeping Ponzu against a tree. "If I give Leorio and Minami your tag and Bourbon's tag, they have six points and pass. Consider it the fee for carrying you out of there. Gomene." He stuck his tongue out.

(*O*O*O)

"The Fourth Phase of the exam just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

"I wonder where the others are?" Hitomi asked aloud as she looked around.

"Let's just hope that they didn't fail the exam," Killua replied.

The lady came to check their tags. "Pft…." Hitomi let out a poor attempt to hide her laughter when she saw that Hanzo had three tags, meaning that he lost his target.

Hanzo got a tick mark. "Stop laughing, little girl! It's your boyfriend's fault that I had to search for three other tags!" He pointed at Killua accusingly. Killua stared at him with boredom and shrugged.

'_Why does everyone ship us?' _Was the only thing he was thinking about.

"So, six applicants have passed?" The lady asked. "Oh."

"Minami! Gon! Kurapika! Leorio!" Hitomi waved excitedly at the four who were walking towards them.

"Gon. Old hag." Killua smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"Killua. Hitomi." Gon gave them a thumbs up.

"Ah, Hitomi and the old man." Minami forced a smile and gave them a thumbs up.

"Who are you calling an old man, you hag?" Killua asked as he also forced a smile.

'_The tension around them is increasing,'_ Hitomi and Gon thought while sweat dropping.

(*O*O*O)

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Minami were staring at the window. They were on the airship and were waiting for the final phase to begin. "Pathetic….I needed the three of you to do everything for me during the Fourth Phase. I promise I'll return the favor. So…"Leorio looked away with a small blush on his face. "Thanks."

They smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Minami punched Gon on his arm.

"Ite! Why did you do that?" Gon asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Because you were acting reckless." Minami said with a deadpan look.

Leorio and Kurapika laughed.

Meanwhile, Killua was raiding the fridge, taking out some chocolate bars. He ignored the looks the other applicants were giving him and went to sit next to Hitomi on the couch. "I wonder what we have to do for the Final Phase…" He said as he started eating.

"I dunno, but I'm sure that it's going to be exciting." Hitomi answered. She took one bar from Killua's plate(A bit of chocolate wouldn't hurt, right?) and started eating.

"Are you sure that you're not Gon's long lost twin sister?" Killua asked, glaring at her because she took one of his precious chocolates but she ignored him.

"I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor."

"I wonder what he's going to ask us…" Hitomi said as she took another chocolate from Killua's plate. Killua frowned, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I think that this chapter is longer than my usual chapters, but that's probably just me. I'm writing a FeitanxKalluto oneshot (For someane)and a GonxOc oneshot. Oh yeah, we have now 56 reviews! Yay! I don't think that I've already said it, but: Thank you for following and favoriting my story :D**

**Killua: Blablabla, just answer the reviews.**

**A/N Killua, you meanie!...But I still love you though.*hugs him against chest***

**Killua: L-Let me go!*blushes***

**Gon: What's going on here?**

**A/: I also wanna hug you*hugs Gon too***

**Gon: You're hurting me…*blushes***

**Minam : Oi! Let go!*pulls at Gon's arm***

**Hitomi: They obviously don't want your hugs!*pulls at Killua's arm***

**A/N: You're all so mean*sobs* Anyways, I think I should answer the reviews…**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to Deja Via(from chapter 11): Hehe, I REALLY wanted to add that breast talk, don't ask me why :3 And about Minami and Gon, don't worry, she fall for him eventually.**

**Answer to JustAnimeFanfics: Thank you ^^ I've always wanted to have a Oc who was related with Neon and LOL don't worry she won't have a weird fetish like Neon ( Talking about fetishes, I finally know what it means XD…..Sort of….). Am I the only one who was slightly creeped out with her obsession with body/organ parts? Anyways, thank you for reviewing, Luci!**

**Answer to Fangirl: LOL XD Yup, Relle is Gon's (future) wife and Frey is Killua's (future) wife. Nah it isn't just you, I also read many Oc stories where the Oc has a small crush on Kurapika when she is paired up with someone else. I wanted to try writing it myself and I have to say, it's quite fun ^^ Oh yeah, if anyone knows a good KurapikaxOc story that I can read, please tell me! I am currently reading two KurapikaxOc stories : The one dream and Worlds Collisions(Which is also a KilluaxOc btw).**

**Aw, I'm happy that you think that Hitomi is cute. And also about that certain bird that you're talking about : ST! I agree that during Heaven's Arena or Whale Island Arc would be the perfect change for Gon to confess to Minami, I can totally imagine that! It would be so kawaii!**

**Yes: Kaullo will be making an appearance in the Zoldyck Arc. I look quite forward for her(him) meeting with the others. I'm sure that she(he) will like them. I'm still pondering if he should tag along with them or just stay home though…**

**Answer to roe2: I absolutely love Ponzu and I was so sad when she*SPOILER ALERT* died during the Chimera Ant Arc. I'm also quite sad that she isn't mentioned that much in ff, so I decided to mention her a bit more in my ff ^^ Thanks for reviewing.**

**A/N: Well, I see next chapter.*walks away***

**Killua : *fake cough***

**A/N : Hm?**

**Gon : Ano….Can you please put us down,neesan?**

**Minami : Or do you want us to beat you up?*cracks knuckles***

**Hitomi : I don't like fighting, but if there's no other changes…*takes out scythes***

**A/N :*places Killua and Gon down*H-Hehe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Want to know why I didn't post this sooner? Well….I was lazy. I know, worst excuse ever XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH expect my ocs.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hitomi looked out the window of the airship and smiled a bit. She made it to the final phase. She was going to become a Hunter with Minami, Gon and Killua! As she continued being smiley and all, Minami sat next to her, also as happy as her. "Shugoi, ne?" she asked her.

Minami nodded. "I'm happy that we made it to the final phase. We're both going to become Hunters."

"Nami-pyon?"

"Mm?"

"After that you become a Hunter, you're going back home, right?"

"I guess. How about you?"

"I don't know…."

"You can come with me." Minami suggested.

"Honto?"

"Well, yeah of course."

"Yay!"

Hitomi blinked as her number was called. She walked in and sat down.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero asked, smiling.

Hitomi hummed and tilted her head, "It's just a way too kill time I guess…"

"Which one of the applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Minami, Gon, Killua-nyan, Kurapika and Leorio. Mm….Maybe Bodoro-san too."

"Which one of the applicants do you least want to fight?" Netero looked up from his writing as she shrugged.

"Erm….That needle dude and Hisoka. I think that it would be a really, really bad idea to do that."

"Okay, you can go."

"Netero-san, can I braid your hair?"

(*O*O*O)

Minami deadpanned at Netero. "New hairstyle?"

In front of her was sitting the chairman, with his ponytail in a braid held with familiar-looking green ribbons.

"Hehe, your friend really wanted to braid my hair." Minami face palmed. "Anyways, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"For the money. I want to help my mother."

"Which one of the applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Erm…..I guess Hitomi, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio."

"I see, which one of the applicants do you least want to fight?"

"Hisoka, because dude, he's way too strong. Also needle guy because he seems really suspicious. I also don't want to fight Hitomi, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio."

"Okay, you can go."

Minami stood up. "Just one thing: A braid doesn't look good on you."

(*O*O*O)

"Well gentleman-"

"Oi!" Minami said.

"And ladies." Netero smiled at the two girls. "Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. This place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the final phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament. " Netero smiled with great amusement as he revealed a large chart with the battles they were going to have." One win is all you need. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the loser at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" Netero looked at all of them.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail?" Hanzo asked.

"Exactly. And here is the bracket."

They all looked at the chart and Hitomi gulped. Should Killua lose enough battles(Which she hoped he wouldn't), he would have to go against _her._

'_How mean of Netero-san!'_ She thought as she stared at the chairman who merely smiled at her.

Killua glanced at her before looking back at the battlefield. Hitomi started thinking if she was capable of beating him…How stupid, of course she wouldn't. She would just give up, yeah that's what she would do. She blinked as Minami stormed back towards her and sat against the wall, huffing angrily.

"Stupid Bodoro. Giving up before that the battle even began."

"Eh?"

"I was up against Bodoro. Let me guess, you weren't paying attention."

"Ehehe." She smiled sheepishly and watched Gon and Hanzo walking to the battleground.

(*O*O*O)

A half hour passed, and Gon's battle was still going on. Hisoka was letting out a small amount of blood lust to Hanzo and Leorio and Kurapika were really angry. To be honest, Minami felt angry too but she pretended to be not. She had to believe in Gon.

"I'm going to break your arm." Hanzo stated. Minami let out a small gasp. "I'm not joking, so surrender." he added.

"Never!" Gon yelled.

'_Nah, he wouldn't do that.'_ Minami thought. '_That would be-'_

_CRACK!_

'_He would.'_

The next thing she knew her hand was making it's way to her knife, wanting to throw it at Hanzo, before realizing that her knife wasn't there anymore.

"Are you looking for this?" Hitomi was holding her knife.

"When did you-"

"I give your knife back when the battle is done, kay?"

Minami grit her teeth and looked back at Gon's fight. Her eye twitched when Hanzo started bragging about his background while doing a one-hand handstand.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES!" she shouted. She smirked when Gon kicked Hanzo in the face, and fell back on the floor while that Hanzo flew some distance away.

"Ouch….Dang it! My head's cleared a bit, after all that pain and that long, unneeded explanation." Gon said. Minami gave the boy a thumbs up and Hitomi let out a giggle. "If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger, it's to see who's willing to surrender first." he stated.

"I let you kick me on purpose." Said Hanzo, his nose bloody from the wound he received.

"Yeah, sure you did." Minami deadpanned at him.

"You don't understand. This isn't a warning. It's a ultimatum. Is it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you." His hand went to the bandages along his wrist and pulled out a blade. "I'll cut off your legs, so they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help you wake up. But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender." Hanzo said.

.

.

.

"I won't accept that!"

"WAHAHAHA!" Hitomi burst out laughing, while that Minami face palmed and everyone turned to stone."Gon's amazing, right?" she asked.

"I think he's okay now. Gon's taken control." Kurapika added.

"He's so self-centered." Leorio said, shocked.

"Well, that's Gon for you." Minami grinned widely.

"He succeeded in convincing Hanzo and the rest of us. Honestly…" Kurapika said.

Killua looked around angrily. Hitomi tugged his sleeve. "Gon is like that. His kind, stubborn personality fooled us all. There's no logic behind it." She explained. Killua looked at her with shock and she smiled at him.

Hanzo pointed his blade at Gon's forehead, causing it to bleed a bit.

"I'm going to find my dad." Gon said. "My dad is a Hunter, so I'm going to become a Hunter and find him!" Minami's eyes softened at that.

Long story short, Hanzo gave up, but Gon still wanted to fight and Hanzo ended up punching him unconscious(earning another laugh from Hitomi).

"I'm going with him." Minami said as she followed the people who carried Gon to the infirmary.

As they placed Gon on a bed, she asked them to leave and sat down on a chair close to his bed. She sighed as she stared at his face before smiling. "You're quite the stubborn type, aren't you?" she giggled. She placed her head on his chest and it didn't take long for her too fall asleep.

-meanwhile-

Kurapika went against Hisoka, but Hisoka gave up after whispering something into the blonde's ear. Then Pokkle lost against Hanzo after being put through the same situation Gon was through. Then Bodoro lost against Hisoka. Then Killua gave up against Pokkle. Then finally he went against Hitomi.

"Gomene… but I don't want to fight _you." _

_Ouch. _Those words hurt a little…but she was also relieved that he gave up.

And now Killua had to fight Gittarackur. "Ano….Killua-nyan…Good luck." Hitomi looked down and started playing with her fingers, suddenly looking shy.

Killua smiled at her. "Thanks."

He walked into the area, staring at Gittarackur, observing and calculating.

"It's been too long, Kil."

Gittarackur took the needles out of his face and his face morphed into that of a young man's face. Hitomi felt shivers going down her spine as she stared into his eyes…So empty and dark. She preferred Killua's eyes. She was confused…Why did he address Killua as if he was family?

"Aniki…"

'_This man is Killua's brother?!'_

"Hey. I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki."

"I guess."

"Mom was crying."

Leorio crossed his arms. "Anyone would be crying if their son did that to them."

"Tears of joy."Killua's brother finished.

Leorio anime-fell.

'_That's a messed up mother…' _Hitomi thought.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But, she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know that you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam."

"I see. That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be a _killer."_

"Killua-nyan!" Killua turned to her, a desperate expression on his face. It's the first time she saw him like that…scared. She didn't like it one bit. "Don't listen to him! Lies, those are all lies!"

Killua's brother glanced at her, before looking back at the boy in front of him. "You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only have pleasure when people die. That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

"True. I don't desire to become a Hunter. But, I do have something I want…"

"You don't."

"I do! There's something I really want!" Killua insisted.

"Hm? Tell me what you want." His brother mused. Killua looked down. "What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua raised his head up a little. "I want to become friends with Gon, Hitomi and Minami…"

Hitomi looked at him in surprise before puffing her cheeks.

"I'm sick of killing people… I want to become friends with them, and to live a normal life…" Killua spoke softly.

"KIL-BAKA! Remember what I said when we first met? _I hope we can become good friends. _You already forget? Geez! Gon and Minami already see you as your friend and I do too! Baka, baka, baka!" Hitomi huffed and looked away. "I thought that I already made it clear that I saw you as my friend!"

"That's impossible. You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify those three because they're too dazzling for your eyes." His brother pressed coldly.

"You're wrong…" Killua denied.

Hitomi was about to say something, but Leorio beat her to it and started yelling at Killua. "Killua! I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with those three? Are you daft? You guys are already friends!"

"He's right! We are friends! Remember Zevil Island? We stayed together the whole time! If you really wanted to kill me, you could have done it a long time ago!" Tears started forming in Hitomi's eyes. "Please, Killua-nyan… Just stand up to your brother!"

"H-Hitomi…" Killua raised his hand, as if trying to reach out to her.

His brother turned to them. "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Leorio shouted.

"That's no good. They consider Kil a friend. Okay, I kill Hitomi here, then Gon and Minami next."

Hitomi's eyes widened with fear.

"A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down. " He began making his way towards her, before stopping. "Ah, but if I kill you in front of Kil, he might get angry enough to fight me. Then I'll get Gon and Minami first then you." He walked towards the doors. "Where are they?"

He threw his needles at a guard. The man fell on the ground, but he gave in. "The infirmary over there…!"

Hitomi stood in front of the door together with Kurapika, Leorio and Hanzo. She would never win against him, she knew that, but she wouldn't let him kill Minami and Gon!

Once again, he stopped, saying that he couldn't kill them because he would fail the exam if he did so. He asked Netero if he could kill them after he passed and the man said yes. "You hear that Kil? You have to fight me if you want to save them. But you already know the answer, you can't right?"

Killua didn't answer and was about to step back but Illumi ordered him to stop. "If you move, that means that you want to fight. If my hand touches your forehead, that also means that you want to fight."

Killua looked down. "I….Give up."

Hitomi's eyes widened. He just give up like that? Without even fighting him? Looking at Killua's hopeless form, her eyes saddened. "Killua-nyan…."

His brother laughed. "That's good, Kil. You know, I was joking when I said that I would kill them." The man clapped his hands, a smile on his face. He patted Killua's shoulders. "I lied to you, Kil. I was never going to kill Hitomi, Gon and Minami. That was just a little test and I now have my answer."

Hitomi lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she bit her lip. She looked up in time to see Gittarackur walk back to the other applicants. He shot her a glare which she returned without hesitation. "You good for nothing brother," she said angrily. Killua walked right behind his brother, walking over to the wall to lean on it.

She walked towards him.

"Killua-nyan?"

No answer.

The girl frowned and pulled his hand. She stared into his eyes. His eyes showed only darkness. Dead.

"Killua-nyan." She tried again, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

Still no answer.

"Oi Killua, answer her!" Leorio yelled, behind her.

"Leorio, calm down." Kurapika told him.

Hitomi ignored them. "Killua-nyan, answer please. I want to help you."

He didn't even move a millimeter.

"Killua-nyan…" She buried her face in his chest, not trying to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hitomi…" She looked behind her and saw Kurapika, his eyes gleamed in worry much like hers. "We should leave him alone. " He held her shoulder and pulled her gently away from the boy. "Don't worry, we can try again later. "

Before that she let Kurapika guide her and Leorio away from the boy, she send Gittarackur the most menacing glare she could muster. She sighed as Leorio and Bodoro's match would now start.

"Begin!" And there was a signal.

Just before that Bodoro was about to attack, a smaller figure appeared behind him. His claws out, the figure lifted his hand into the air and, just as Bodoro noticed him, the boy attacked, aiming for his heart.

"NO!" Hitomi yelled.

_SPLAT._

Applicants and examiners stared in horror. Menchi let out a gasp, taking unconscious a step back. Leorio and Kurapika stood still. They stared with wide eyes at the person that Killua just stabbed.

Killua pulled his hand out of the person's body. The girl's blood fell on the floor with a loud splat. Bodoro gave a loud gasp, staring at Killua, and the blood dripping from his hand and his face smeared with the same liquid. Bodoro slowly looked at the girl that stood between him and the boy. A girl with long loose green hair, a hole the size of the boy's hand through her chest.

"H…Hitomi?" Killua asked with hesitation.

"K…Killu.." Her body was about to fall to the ground, Killua caught her and held her tight, scared to let her go.

"H-Hitomi…"

The girl coughed up some blood and smiled widely despite the pain she felt at her chest. She wrapped her shaky arms around him and placed her face against his shoulder. "You're back….Thank….Goodness…"

"Don't talk, baka…" he mumbled.

Hitomi tightened her hold on him, trying hard not to close her eyes. But she eventually did.

* * *

**A/N: *yawn* Why am I suddenly feeling so tired? It makes no sense, anwyays, I guess that I should answer the reviews.**

**Killua: Yeah you better should.**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to Meow: Glad that you're enjoying it :3**

**And Yuki making an appearance during the Whale Island Arc isn't even such bad idea *thinks* Okay, why not? And sure, I will add more GonxMinami.**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Tx and Np **

**Answer to Yinyang555: Tx ^^ I try to update as soon as I can!**

**A/N : Well, that was it. I see you all next chap-**

**Kaullo: Oneesan, Kaullo will appear soon, ne,ne?**

**A/N : Hai, hai.*wide smile***

**Kaullo : Yay! Kaullo looks forward to meet Onii-tan's friends and of course also his girlfriend!**

**Killua: G-Girlfriend?!**

**Gon: Killua you have a girlfriend?! Who is it? I'm curious!**

**Killua: No, I don't have one, baka!**

**A/N: I see you all in the next chapter. Bye, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Lol, already another update XD Oh yeah...*hugs Killua* Happy birthday!**

**Killua : Mm, Arigatou.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When Gon woke up his eyes widened when he saw Minami sleeping on his chest. "M-Minami?" She didn't answer. He didn't know what to do. Wait, where are they? What happened? He looked around and saw that they were in an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake?" Gon looked to his right and saw Satotz sitting on a chair, looking at him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"A waiting room, next to the arena for the Final Phase."

Minami yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Eh?" She felt her cheeks burning up when she saw that her head was on Gon's chest. She quickly sat up. "G-Gome!"

Gon just grinned at her and sat up, looking at Satotz. "Right. I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam..."

"Your arm will heal quickly." Satotz reassured him. "In any case, congratulations on passing the exam." He held his hand out.

"Hehe, arigatou." Minami smiled sheepishly before shaking his hand.

Gon stared at Satotz hand with a blank look on his face."Satotz-san, I..."

"You can't." Satotz held Gon's hand. "Just as someone who has failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed the exam can no longer fail." He explained.

Minami tuned him out completely, before that she realized something."Satotz-san, what about the others? Who failed the exam?"

"Minami-san you won because Bodoro gave up-"

"MOU! Don't remind me of that!" Minami said with her cheeks a bit pink. She glared as she heard Gon laugh softly.

Satotz continued,"Gon-kun, you were able to win over your opponent. Hanzo said so himself. After that, the second match began; Kurapika vs Hisoka-"

Minami gasped a bit.

"After the two of them fought for a while... Hisoka gave up and Kurapika won."

Minami and Gon shared a look. "What did Hisoka say?" Gon asked.

"I don't know, but Hisoka voluntary gave up. The third match was Hanzo against Ponzu. After being put through the same situation as you, Gon-kun, he admitted defeat immediately. The fourth match was Bodoro vs Hisoka. The match was extremely one-sided, but Bodoro refused to give up. However, while Bodoro was lying on the floor, Hisoka whispered something in his ear and Bodoro surrendered. The fifth match featured Killua and Pokkle, but as soon as the fight began, Killua walked away. Confidently, he declared 'Gomene, but I'm not interested in fighting _you.'_"

"Spoiled brat..."Minami muttered. "That means that he had to fight against Hitomi."

Satotz nodded. "He did, but immediately gave up. However, Leorio requested that the sixth match be postponed while Bodoro recovered from his injuries. So Killua and Gittarackur fought first. That was when Killua made a fatal mistake."

"Say what?!'" Minami said shockingly.

"Gittarackur is Illumi's brother?" Gon asked in surprise.

-Meanwhile-

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open, only for them to shut close not a second later because of the light that hit her orbs. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. _Eh?_ She pulled her shirt up, only to see bandages wrapped around her chest. _N-Nani? _

She frowned. _Hm, I fought against Killua and he gave up. After that, I remember watching Killua's fight with his brother and then how he surrendered._ She clicked her tongue at that part. _ After that it was Leorio's turn to fight. Fight...Fight..._ She made a face as she couldn't remember the name of her friend's opponent anymore. For some reason she couldn't remember it anymore. _Well, at least I know that I talked to him at Zevil Island and that he's a martial art fighter... But I don't remember seeing them fight, how weird._

Her frown deepened. All she could remember was blood and the face of a horrified Killua. Just what happened? _** I was stabbed in the chest.**_

Hitomi blinked. Stabbed? By who? She already passed, she shouldn't have fought anymore. Then how?

_Stabbed? _ It took a moment before that Hitomi finally remembered what happened. An eerie look plastered itself onto her face.

The door opened and Satotz walked inside. "Oh, you're already awake-"

Hitomi cut him off. "Who got disqualified?"

Satotz blinked. "After you blacked out, Killua was disqualified."

(*O*O*O)

"He walked out on his own accord."

"BULLSHIT!" Minami shouted. "You manipulated him! What kind of brother are you?!"

"It's the same as kidnapping him."Gon stated, tightening his hold on Illumi.

Minami whistled when Gon broke Illumi's wrist. "Serves you right!"

It was silent, the tension between the three rising. Netero stepped down from the stage and coughed, getting everyone's attention. "We were actually discussing this subject, Gon, Minami."

The two looked at the man, blinking in surprise. "Huh?"

"Kurapika and Leorio have both been giving complaints. The committee is discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification." Netero explained.

Kurapika stood up, ready to talk. But before he could do so, the door opened with a loud bang. A small girl kicked it open.

Hitomi just arrived and she was extremely mad.

"Hitomi...You're...Al...Right..."Minami trailed off as she saw the menacing look on Hitomi's face.

Hitomi's gaze moved to Gon, and her eyes softened for a moment, happy to see that he was alright. She then looked at the figure beside him, Illumi, and glared. But he wasn't fazed.

Shaking her head, she made her way down the stairs. To everyone's surprise, she walked past Illumi without even sparing him a glance and walked towards Netero, who was watching her with amusement.

Hitomi gave a low growl and aimed a strong kick at his side, only for him to stop it at mid-air. "How dare you! How dare you disqualify Killua because you thought that I wouldn't survive?! I won't forgive you, never!"

As she realized that she couldn't break free of his grasp, she used her other leg to kick him. She jumped away and panted. "And after all the trouble I went to!" She pulled her arm back, thrusting her fist in his torso. Unfortunately for her, Netero was able to block her punches without even trying.

"Now calm down, little girl. You're still very injured." Netero said.

"Why you!" Hitomi winced, the pain was almost unbearable now. She cursed when once again everything went black for her. She made a mental note to kick him when she woke up.

(*O*O*O)

Killua mentally sighed to himself. Coming home wasn't really his intention, but his friends lives would be in danger if he didn't(he really hoped that Hitomi was alright). Besides, he wanted to see Kaullo and Kalluto again.

The cold, dark hallways greeted him. He kept on walking and walking, passing several rooms as he went by. He stopped when he felt that he was being watched.

"Onii-sama?"

Killua turned around to look at Kalluto, dressed in one of his many kimonos. _Too bad that Kalluto isn't a girl. I think that 'she' would pass for a pretty, pretty, pretty girl._ He thought.

Kalluto's eyes were wide with shock and happiness.

"Um…Hi? " Killua said as he raised a hand in greeting.

He only had the time to blink as Kalluto glomped in a hug. "Happy birthday, Onii-sama!"

"Ah, arigatou."He patted his back. How could he forget about his own birthday?

"How have you been Kalluto?"

Kalluto looked down. "Good…I guess. But I'm now even better now that you're back!"

Killua smiled and patted his head. "That's good to hear. By the way, where's Kaullo?"

"Oh yeah." Kalluto grabbed his hand and guided him to the kitchen.

"KAULLO-SAMA! DON'T EAT IT!" They heard Elilou shout. And after that they heard loud wailing.

"DEMO! I want to taste it, the cake has to be perfect, you know?!" They heard Kaullo say/scream.

Killua sweatdropped before turning the knob and peeking in. There he saw her, arguing with Elilou while holding a plate with a chocolate cake on it. "Kaullo…"

Kaullo immediately stopped talking and stared at him nonchalantly with her piercing green eyes. She blinked, batting her long lashes at him. She faced him. At the time, Killua was already inside.

"Hi Kaullo."

Killua stared at her, and she stared back, and they stared and stared and stared and stare-

"ONII-TAN!"

She practically screamed at her older brother . Doing so, she threw the cake in the air and Kalluto quickly caught it. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "Onii-tan, Oniitan, Onii-tan!" she continued mumbling as she rubbed her cheek against his."Kaullo is so happy to see her Onii-tan again! Where have you been?"

"I attented the Hunter exam." He mumbled as he stroked her hair.

Kaullo closed her eyes and curved like a happy cat. "How did Illu-nii manage to get you back?"

There was some silence.

"He…He forced me to return. He said that he would kill my friends," he murmured.

"He fooled you…Right?" Killua nodded. "That's Illu-nii for you! He'll never kill unless he's paid!" She told him. He didn't answer.

"Ne, ne, Onii-tan, you are now thirteen, ne?"

"Ah yeah."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She hugged him tighter before letting go of him and then turned to Kalluto who was now holding the cake." We made a cake for you….With the help of Lou-san of course!"

Elilou bowed dutifully.

Killua sweatdropped. "How did you know that I would return today?"

Kaullo held up a finger. "Because I know it!"

"Oh, okay then…"

"Killua-sama, please follow me."Elilou led him to the dining room. The cake was served to him in a decorative manner. Killua giggled and happily took a bite.

"Sooo…."Kaullo and Kalluto sat down next to him. "How is it?"

"Good, you three did a good job." Killua cut the cake in four pieces. "Let's eat it together, that would be more fun."

"Ah no,Killua-sama."Elilou waved her hands frantically. "You don't need to share it with _me_! I'm merely a servant who has to serve you and your siblings, so-"

"Elilou, shut up and eat. That's an order." Killua deadpanned at her.

They all laughed. This was one of the reasons he wanted to go back home. To meet his siblings and Elilou and talk with them.

"Onii-sama, how was the Hunter exam?" Kalluto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Kaullo wants to know too! Did you make any friends? And…"Kaullo smiled mischievously. "A girlfriend?"

"Mm…No more shoujo mangas ."Killua said dryly.

"But Kaullo wants to know! Her Onii-tan falling in love and having a girlfriend, that would be so cool!"Kaullo said with stars in her eyes. "And then Onii-tan and his girlfriend will have many kids and Kaullo will become auntie, yay!"

"Seriously no more mangas for you!" Killua yelled with his cheeks a bit pink.

Kaullo blinked before grinning widely. "Ah~ Since Onii-tan already met his fated person, Kaullo must also meet hers! Oh, oh, I know! I will be the next Zoldyck to go take the Hunter exam and meet my fated person! Kallu-nee will join me!"

"Uh…"

Killua's eye twitched. '_Kaullo falling in love? Nope_, nope, nope, _that won't happen as long that I'm alive!(_**A/N : Brother complex :/)** _If anyone ever managed to catch Kaullo's interest, I would kill_ _that bastard!'_

Elilou burst out laughing, Kalluto smiled a bit and Kaullo puffed her cheeks. Killua blinked. "Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did!" Kaullo said angrily. "Jeez! Thanks to Onii-tan Kaullo will never meet her fated person!"

Killua gave her a catlike smirk." Hell yeah you won't."

Kaullo calmed down and said," You know. A week after you left, I tried to do the same as you."

"What did you do?" Killua asked curiously.

"Well…"

"_Goodnight Kaullo-sama." Elilou said as she tucked the young girl in._

"_Good night,Lou-san."Kaullo said._

_She giggled silently as Elilou walked out of the room. She sat up and walked towards the door. She was wearing a simple green nightdress and her hair was loose and touched the floor. She sneaked out of her room and went to Kikyo's room. Since Silva wasn't home, she just decided to go to Kikyo. Due to her still childish mind of 9, she figured out that talking with her mother would be the best way._

_Soon, she reached a wooden room. "It's now or never…."she murmured while twirling a bit of her hair around her finger. She was sure that this was Kikyo's room because of the Victorian style of the room. She knocked softly. "Come in."Kikyo's sleepy but still high pitched voice said._

_Kaullo froze when he was inside the room. He saw his mom(Silva and Kikyo slept in different rooms.) in her four-post bed wearing her glamorous nightgown. His mother was especially beautiful now that she took her visor off._

_In fact, she looked a lot like Illu-nii.(He remembered her face before that 'burning accident' she had with her face.) "Kaullo? My daughter, come to mommy. What's wrong?"Kikyo asked._

_Kaullo skidded over to her and sat at the side of the bed, looking down at her. "Kaullo misses Onii-tan."_

_Kikyo sighed. "I know, I know. But don't worry, Illumi will get him back."_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_Kikyo wondered what was going through the mind of her youngest and last(She wasn't planning to have another one!) child. She talked about herself in the first person! "Go ahead, sweetie." She said._

"_Mommy, can….can I go out?" She asked innocently. _

_Kikyo smiled. "Of course you can. No potty anymore I guess." The woman sighed in relief. Who would have thought that her 9-year old Kaullo still needed her potty? _

"_Yadda."_

_Kikyo looked at her._

"_That's not what I meant. I don't want to go out of the house, I want to go out Kukurou Mountain." Kaullo looked at her with determination in her eyes._

_Kikyo paled. How could her sweetheart say that?! Killua has been a bad influence! "N-Nani…No! I mean, why?" She tried to control herself._

"_Because it's fun to be outside."Kaullo said flatly._

"_Sweetie, from where the idea?"_

"_The TV!"_

"_The Tv. Ehehehe…" Kikyo made a mental note to destroy all the televisions in the house._

"_Why do you want to go there?" she asked her child again._

"_I want to strip, dance like a slut, get drunk, go to a bar, ride a car, get in trouble and oh yeah….See Onii-tan!" Kaullo said emotionlessly. Kikyo almost fainted._

_Kaullo tilted her head to the side. "Can I go?"_

_Kikyo smiled while that her brow was twitching. "Kaullo…*twitch*….You can go back to your room now…"_

"_Demo, mommy…"_

"_KAULLO!"_

"The next morning, I had a bandage around my head." Kaullo murmured to herself emotionlessly.

Kalluto looked down, but because his shoulders were shaking it was clear that he was laughing. Elilou didn't even try to hide her laughter.

Kaullo looked up and saw that Killua looked pretty pissed. "Soooo….My Imouto wants to strip, dance like a slut, get drunk, go to a bar, ride a car and get in trouble?" he forced a smile. "Interesting…"

"And also see you!" Kaullo added.

"This is the first time I agree with mother: You better stay at the estate."

"MOU! Onii-tan so mean!"

Suddenly, Kalluto's cellphone rang. "Moshi, moshi? Oh Milluki." Kalluto said. "Mm, okay." The line went off.

Kalluto turned to Killua. "Millu-nii got a birthday present for you." he said.

Killua smirked. "Honto ni? I'm excited."

Elilou coughed. "I know that this is unnecessary but…"she got off from her seat and hugged the albino. "take care of yourself."

The white-haired boy smiled warmly and hugged her back."Arigatou, Elilou."

* * *

**End of this chapter ^^**

**Yay! I'm so happy that kaullo finally made an appearance! No worries, he will make another appearance!**

**And yeah, I know that Killua's and Kalluto's relationship wasn't like this in canon, but I don't fucking care! I love those two really much and wished that their relationship was better, so in my ff they have a good relationship, kay? This chapter will soon be availbe in Kaullo's pov, no worries ^^**

**Time to answer the reviews :**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Thank you! That's so nice to say :D It really motivates me to continue writing!**

**Answer to Yinyang555 : Hehe XD Yeah, life can be depressing sometimes. Happy that you like my story ^^**

**Answer to Deja Via: LOL no XD I'm not trying to kill Hitomi, don't worry. Happy that you liked Gon and Minami :3 **

**A/N : Gon, your birthday is on May 5, right?**

**Gon: Yup!**

**A/N : *makes mental note to remember it* Okay, Killua come here!*hugs***

**Killua : L-Let go of me!**

**A/N : Nuuu, you're too adorable! Gon, you too!*hugs both of them***

**Gon: E-Eh?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hitomi!"

As soon as Minami found herself move again, she rushed to Hitomi, who was being held in Netero's arms. Minami came to a stop beside her friend and crouched down, quickly examining her wounds.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio got out of their own shock because of Minami's shout, as well as the others who have been too shocked to move by her actions. The three rushed towards the girl. Netero smiled at them reassuringly and handed Hitomi over to Kurapika, who didn't protest and held her securely and tight to him.

"Her wound has opened up…"Leorio muttered , staring at the red stain on her shirt which was growing bigger and bigger. "Baka, she should have known this would happen!"

Gon gave a worried cry.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Kurapika said as he looked towards the door. "And fast."

The three others nodded and they were about to go away, but Netero said, "Now wait a moment. You don't think that it's better to leave her here? I understand that you are worried about her, but bringing her out of this building will worsen her condition. "

The four gave him a strange look.

"Are you crazy?! If we don't bring her to a hospital, she can die!" Leorio exclaimed angrily.

Netero smiled.

"Why are you smiling ..." Minami muttered. "I guess I'll never understand your humor ..."

"Stop smiling! It's not funny!" Leorio yelled.

Netero's answer was simply: "I never said it was."

Leorio became red of anger and Minami deadpanned. Gon had not listened at all and looked worriedly Hitomi. Kurapika ignored them while he tried to figure out a way to stop the bleeding until they took Hitomi to a hospital.

"I see, that you're underestimating her."Netero said, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Nani ..." Gon looked at Netero quizzically.

"Her wound doesn't blood anymore." Netero said.

Leorio pressed his hand on her chest, which was where Killua had stabbed her. He widened his eyes. "H-He's right... It has stopped bleeding..."He muttered.

Minami crossed her arms. "That's good to hear." She sighed in relief.

"You can tell?" Gon asked Leorio.

Leorio nodded.

"But that doesn't-"

"She will heal quickly. I think she can walk tomorrow without screaming in pain."Netero said.

"Let's do as he says,"Kurapika muttered.

"Demo Kurapika…"Minami started.

Kurapika shook his head. "Just trust him."

The three nodded. Kurapika was smart, so they trust him.

"Now then, why don't you take her to the recovery room? She can rest there."Netero said.

Kurapika nodded and stood up, Hitomi securely in his arms, and went to the room. "You three stay here. I be back when Hitomi is safely in the recovery room."

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi blinked before frowning. "Once again, I'm in the recovery room ... Dang it."

The lights were off and the curtains were closed, it was dark in the sat up and lifted her shirt up. She saw new bandages wrapped on her chest. "Hm…I really hope that the person who did this is a woman.."

"Don't worry. Only nurses were allowed in this room while that you were asleep." A voice said.

She turned her head, only to see Satotz sitting on a chair close to her bed.

"Satotz-san…"

Satotz nodded, closing the book and placing it on his lap. "I like to say that I'm surprised you woke up so quickly…"

"Satotz-san…"

"Congratulations for passing the Hunter exam. Gon-kun and the others already got their Hunter License."

Hitomi stared at the card which she risked her life for. "Hm, doesn't really look like much…"

"It might not look like it, but it certainly is."Satotz stated. "If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"Do you know where Nami-pyon and the others are?"

"Nami-pyon? She's with all the other applicants at the party being held for all those who became Hunter." Satotz answered.

Hitomi blinked. "P-Party you say?"

Satotz nodded. "Yes. You're free to join them if you want to, but I recommend you staying in bed to rest some more."

The corners of her lips curved up into a smile. "You're right, arigatou."

Hitomi laid down and covered herself with the blanket. "Ne, Satotz-san?"

"Hm?"

"Gomene, for my earlier actions. I was just mad and I'm bad at controlling my anger….Ehehehe…"

He shook his head and gave her a smile(or not? It was hard to tell since he didn't have a mouth). "I understand, don't worry. But you have to apologize to the chairman, not me." He told her.

"Satotz-san?"

"Hm?"

"Is…. Killua-nyan really disqualified? I'm not dead so he shouldn't have been disqualified. Ne?" She asked hopefully.

"The reason why he was disqualified was not because he almost killed you, but because he intervened the fight." Satotz replied.

"But I also intervened… Shouldn't I have also failed?"

"No. You already passed the exam when you intervened, so we didn't disqualify you. However, Killua had yet to pass the exam and was forced to be disqualified for his actions."

"Not fair!" Hitomi whined.

"Life is not fair." Satotz stated.

Of course she knows that. But that didn't mean she liked it or anything!

"I should be going now. I have to inform the chairman about your condition." He stood up oh so gracefully.

Hitomi offered her hand to shake. "Thanks for everything, Satotz-san." She smiled.

Satotz stared at her hand for a couple of seconds before taking it with his. "It was a pleasure. Good luck and congratulations on passing the Hunter exam."

Once the door closed Hitomi sighed. "Aw, I'm bored."

Not even a second later the door opened with a loud bam, causing Hitomi's hair to stand.

"HITOMI!"

_OUCH._

She groaned and opened her eyes, feeling dizzy. Gon and Minami had tackled her in a hug. "Hi guys." She muttered.

"HI? HI?! We have been worried about you and all you say is HI?!" Minami asked shockingly.

"Erm… Hey? Happy to see you? " Hitomi said. "Weren't you supposed to be at a party."

"We saw Satotz who told us that you were awake so we wanted to see you." Gon answered, smiling brightly.

Hitomi smiled back. "That's nice of you."

"Well, once you're fully healed, we're going to save that brat." Minami said.

Hitomi's eyes sparkled. "Really? You know where he is?"

Gon nodded. "We asked Illumi, Killua's brother, and he told us that he lived at Kukurou Mountain."

"Okay." Hitomi stood up but Minami immediately pulled her back down. "Mou! Nami-pyon, I'm already healed, can't we go now?"

"No." Was Minami's reply.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Onega-"

"No."

"De-"

"No."

"MOU!"

Gon laughed at the two girls.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the Hunter exam arc*sighs in relief***

**Btw we reached 74 reviews! *gasp***

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to Queechi: Thanks. Happy you liked it ;)**

**Answer to strawberry-chan: Yuki is my Oc from my oneshot 'Date with Gon'. Since some people want her to appear in H and M, I decided to do so. And Kaullo is my Oc from 'Life of Kaullo Zoldyck'. **

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Don't worry about blabbering too much. The only person who blabbers too much is me XD I'm happy that you like this story. Seriously, all your reviews are so nice and it never fails to put a smile on my face!**

**Answer to Deja Via: Mel-chan? I like that nickname! It sounds cute and I love cute things(The reason why I'm so obsessed with Killua and Gon). Kay, I think about that next time*nod* Happy to know that you like Kaullo. She's really is cute, isn't she?**

**Well, time to continue writing my Feikallu story ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Fast updates :D**

**I also tried to add some more GonxMinami in this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: This is a FAN fiction, gosh.**

* * *

After the hassle of almost missing their flgiht, the five of them were currently on a airship heading towards the Dentora Region of Padokia. Gon and Hitomi were staring out of the window as they were waiting for their two older friends to arrive. Minami was reading Kurapika's book, her head steaming.

She wasn't dumb, but she didn't understand at all what was written in the book. '_Kurapika is on a different level.'_ She thought with a depressing aura around her.

"Killua-nyan…" Hitomi whispered. She gripped her skirt tightly and frowned. She wasn't able to prevent Killua from getting disqualified.

The two men came back. Minami blushed when Kurapika shoved a French fry into her mouth. She looked back up and quickly hid the book behind her back. The look on his face told her that he already saw it.

"Did you understand the story?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She grinned sheepishly. "Not really..."

"What's with the long face you two?" Leorio asked, handing Gon and Hitomi a soda which they placed on their lap.

"We'll be in republic of Padokia by morning. You'll get to see Killua soon." Gon and Hitomi smiled when Kurapika said that.

"Honto ni?" Hitomi asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Kurapika nodded at her and patted her head, causing her to giggle. Minami rolled her eyes and sipped her soda, loosing herself in deep thought. '_Kukurou Mountain, huh…. I wonder how big it is; well we get to see tomorrow. '_

(*O*O*O)

Like Kurapika said, by morning they arrived in the Dentora region of the Replubic of Padokea. They were currently riding a train to arrive at Kukurou Mountain. They looked out of the window, seeing a glimpse of the mountain. "Uwaaah! It's so pretty and green!" Hitomi said in awe.

"Probably because green is your favorite colo-Gr, I swear we're going to cut that ridiculous long hair of you one day!" Minami slapped Hitomi's hair out of her face.

"The base for this family of assassins is on this Mountain?"Leorio said. "It sure looks creepy."

"How is that creepy? I think it looks cool!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Leorio sweat-dropped at her. "Well, Hitomi, I understand that someone like you doesn't know the definition of 'creepy'."

"Eh? Leorio, are you insulting me?!"

"Once we reach our destination, we should start gathering information." Said Kurapika, taking lead.

Leorio nodded. "Okay."

(*O*O*O)

They arrived and walked through town. Gon and Hitomi looked around, amazed. Minami tugged their hands, dragging them behind her. Hitomi burst out laughing when she saw Gon's red face.

"Haha! Gon, you look like a tomato!" She snickered.

Minami looked behind her and saw that Gon was indeed red. '_I hope he doesn't have a fever.'_

"Minami, Hitomi, Gon! Come on, the bus is going to leave!" Kurapika yelled at them. They were boarding the tour bus that would take them to Kukurou Mountain and the kids quickly ran to catch up.

Minami wanted to sit next to Hitomi, but she just plain _refused._

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

Minami was shocked. "Eh?"

"Go sit next to Gon. C'mon, go." Hitomi shooed her away.

"Damn you Hitomi…"Minami mumbled before that she went to sit next to Gon. "No offence Gon, it's just that I wanted to sit next to Hitomi. But sitting next to you isn't bad." She quickly said.

He grinned at her. "It's alright."

The guide started talking. "Everyone look at your right. "Everybody did what the guide said. "That is Kukurou Mountain, where the Zoldyck family lives. A forest surrounds the 3722-meter mountain and the Zoldyck estate is somewhere on that mountain. But no one has actually ever seen it…"

'_Of course not. What did you expect?'_ Minami rolled her eyes.

"The Zoldyck family includes eleven members. A great grandfather, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother and six sons. They are all assassins." The guide told them.

Soon, they arrived and stepped out of the bus. The two girls shared a look before looking back at the gate. The gate was unussually large. It had 7 doors.

"That's really something..." Leorio muttered.

"This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate, also known as the door of Hades because no one who's entered has ever returned alive. To enter, you must go through the door beside the security check point, but the area beyond the gate is private properly, so we can't proceed any further." The lady explained as the tourists began taking pictures.

"Hold on! This is the front gate? The mountains all the way over there!" Leorio yelled at the guide.

"Correct…" The guide said. "The Zoldyck owns Kukurou Mountain, as well as the surrounding land."

"This whole area is their backyard?"Leorio asked shockingly.

"What do you even do with such a big backyard…."Minami muttered.

"Ne, guide-san." Gon turned to look at the pink-haired woman.

"Yes?"

"What do we have to do to get inside?" Gon asked, pointing at the gate.

It seemed as if the guide was forcing a smile as she answered, "Little boy, were you listening to my explanation?"

"Uh-huh….Demo…"

"If you go inside, you'll never get out alive! Assassins live inside!"

"Yeah, we know." Hitomi's smile grew wider. "You already said that many times, neesan."

'_She's pissed,'_ Minami thought.

"It's all a shame!" Two men walked towards the gate. "A family of assassins that no one's ever seen." The tallest of the men said.

"Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million." The other one said.

"Seriously?!" Leorio shouted. "Damn! I should have taken a picture of Killua!"

Hitomi grabbed his tie and pulled him down so that they were at eye level. "Do you wanna die?" She asked, she didn't look angry but the aura she was emitting was enough to scare Leorio. "Never say that again and if I even see you trying to take a picture of Killua-nyan, it won't be your best day, got it?!"

"H-Hai!"

Hitomi smiled innocently and let go of him. "Good, Leorio." She patted his head and skidded towards the others, who were all sweat-dropping.

"It's just another case of rampant rumors, masking a mundane truth." The men walked to the guard house and ripped the door. The big guy grabbed hold of an old man, which they assumed was the security guard.

"Open the gate!" They commanded rudely.

"I-I cannot do that." The poor man said. "The master would not be pleased."

"Don't worry. We're going to kill your master."

The man sighed and gave the key. And they threw him to the ground. The three kids ran towards him. "Are you alright sir?" Minami asked as Gon helped the guard up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Man… now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again." He complained.

"Mike?" Gon asked. Suddenly, screams were heard and the door opened, revealing a large paw that threw out two skeletons, that hit the floor and shattered. The tourists screamed and ran back into the bus.

"He's only supposed to eat at assigned times. Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!" The guard yelled.

"Hm... Weirdly, this is probably the most normal thing that happened so far." Commented Minami as she placed a hand on her hip. Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"Kids! Get on the bus!" The guide yelled at them, waving a flag.

Gon stood up and smiled. "Go on without us. We'll be staying here." The guide was shocked but the bus left anyway.

The man, who they learned his name was Zebro, lead them inside the security house and made them some tea as they explained their story to him.

"I see." Said Zebro as he poured tea in a cup. "So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy. I've worked here for twenty years and you are the first to visit. I shouldn't say this , but it's very lonely here. No one ever visits. Though we get a lot of those…" Zebro pointed at the trash can full of skulls, making Hitomi think about her sister and her organ obsession. _'I wonder what oneesama is doing now...'_

"Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So I suppose it's the price to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you. But I cannot let you inside."

"Why not?" Hitomi asked.

"Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago… To kill every single intruder. But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them…." The man laughed.

Minami sweat-dropped. "I see…"

"Anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons."

"Sir, how is it that you're safe? You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key." Kurapika stated.

"Quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside. This is a key for intruders." Zebro showed them the key he had given the two now deceased men.

"A key for intruders?" Leorio asked.

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down. Such troublemakers… So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them."

"Smart." Minami commented.

" But it's kinda brutal to just eat them..." Said Hitomi as she sweatdropped.

"That's it!" Kurapika exclaimed in realization.

"As you just realized, I'm not a guard. I'm merely cleaning after Mike."

"And the actual Gate isn't locked!"

"The door of Hades is actually a door you use to enter, isn't it?" Hitomi asked the old man.

"Exactly." He replied.

It was starting to get dark, and Leorio tried with all his might to open the Gate. Sadly, it didn't work.

He continued trying, but it soon started to get ridiculous. They all sweat-dropped.

"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it won't budge! Are you sure it's not locked?" Leorio yelled, looking tired.

"You just aren't strong enough."

"That's absurd! I have been using all my strength!" Leorio exclaimed, Zebro took of his coat and stepped in front of the door. He placed his hands on the door.

"The gate's official name is the Testing Gate. People who cannot enter through this are unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate." He did a battle cry and pushed the door.*****

It flung open and closed after a moment.

"As you just saw, the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens. You don't need to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack anyone who enter through the Testing Gate. Still, it's getting tougher as I age…. But they'll fire me if I can't open this gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each door weighs two tons."

"Two tons?! You're not supposed to be able to open that!"Leorio complained.

"You said Gate one." Minami added.

"Yes, have a look. There are seven gates, when you go up a gate, the weight doubles. The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. Incidentally, when young Killua returned, he opened up to gate 3."

"That would be 12 tons!" Gon and Hitomi exclaimed seriously. They shared a look and nodded." Yeah, that is definitely 12 tons! No doubt about it!"

Minami sighed and Kurapika crossed his arms. "16 tons, Gon, Hitomi." They corrected the two, sweat-dropping. Gon and Hitomi blinked before rubbing the back of their neck and laughing it off nervously.

"Do you understand now? That is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world." Zebro told them.

"Killua-nyan…"Hitomi muttered.

"Don't worry, we get that spoiled brat back." Minami reassured her, patting her shoulder.

"Hm, I don't like it. Mister, lend me the key. I came here to see my friend, not to be tested. You can consider me an intruder. So let me borrow the key. I'll use the intruder door." Gon said, obviously not planning to change his mind.

(*O*O*O)

*****"I don't care what you think Minami!"

"Just do what you want then! I don't care anymore! YOU STUPID STUBBORN SELFISH IDIOT!" Minami stormed back in the guard house.

It was silent for a moment.

"Gon…" Hitomi looked amused. "Did you and Minami just had a…"

"Lover's quarrel?" Leorio finished, looking at the boy in disbelief.

Kurapika was too shocked to talk.

"Gon-kun, I'll give you the key. You can go through the door. To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door." Zebro suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Gon said in surprise.

"It's possible that Mike might remember me and not attack. Although I'm a hundred percent sure he will kill us all." Zebro explained. Gon zip lined back down.

"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

(*O*O*O)

Minami who was still in the guard house scoffed as she heard that. "Oh, so you care about Zebro but not about me, huh? Stupid selfish stubborn idiot."

(*O*O*O)

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their death, I will never be able to face him again. If you die, I die too." The man said stubbornly.

Gon took back the fishing rod. "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Gomene." Gon said. He looked at the guard house and his eyes saddened.

"But he didn't stop to consider Minami…" Leorio muttered.

Kurapika whispered, "I'm sure they make up soon."

"Yeah." Hitomi winked at them. "Trust me, they make up soon."

"Okay, we trust Hitomi for this."Leorio grinned at her and ruffled her hair, making a mess of green on top of her head.

Hitomi frowned and fixed her hair.

(*O*O*O)

Minami blew on the tea and drank a bit. It helped her to calm down, she didn't want to face the others yet. '_Man… I understand that Gon wants to save Killua, but he should consider our feelings too. Doesn't he care about how I feel if something bad happens to him? Hm…No , he doesn't. Damn it! Why did I even react that way when he said that he didn't care about how I think? It's not as if I like him or anything!' _She puffed her cheeks. '_Baka Gon…'_

She saw how the Testing Gate opened and Zebro called her. "Young lady, please come in. Your friends are already inside so don't worry about them and they told me you be staying here until you meet young Killua."

Minami finished drinking her tea and stood up."Hai, hai, I'm going." She thanked Zebro when he held the gate when she walked in. She gaped at Mike. "N-Nani..."

"No worries." Zebro placed his hand on her shoulder. "He won't attack you since you've entered through the Testing gate."He reassured her before walking in front of her.

"Where are my friends?" She asked.

"They're in the servant house." He stopped walking. "I know that I shouldn't interfere… Demo…" Zebro paused. Minami blinked when he stopped walking but shrugged and opted to watch the trees, wondering why the Zoldycks would bother having such a big backyard.

When after a few minutes Zebro still didn't say anything she sighed. "Spit it out." She said boredly.

"Please forgive Gon-kun."

"Hm?"

"Please forgive him for saying that to you, young lady. He's a really nice kid so it would be sad if you broke up with him just because of this." The guard said.

Minami blushed. "Uh… We're not dating. We're just friends, nothing more. And I also was at fault for yelling at him… Don't worry, I will forgive him. Arigatou, Zebro-kun." She replied.

"Oh excuse me for thinking that you were dating."Zebro apologized. "Anyways, we arrived."

They walked inside the servant house. The others were sitting on the couch and looked up when the door opened. "Hitomi, Kurapika, Leorio." Minami acknowledged them.

"Minami… Are you…" Minami walked towards her, passing Gon but not even sparing him a glance, and pinched her cheek. "What's with the long face? We're going to save Killua no matter what."

"Oh, yeah, ehehehe." Hitomi smiled hesitantly. She looked at Kurapika and Leorio and they made a silent agreement that they shouldn't bother Minami for now. Gon looked down. He knew he hurt Minami's feelings, she didn't even look at him! But he would definitely apologize when the time was right!

"Oh. We have guests? That's rare." A man said, walking down the stairs.

"This is Sequent. He works here with me." Zebro introduced the man.

"Good evening." Gon said politely.

Sequent didn't return the gesture and stared at them before looking away. "If you managed to win Zebro over then you guys must be special. Make yourselves at home. Though it won't be easy here." He said while leading them to the kitchen.

They sat down and Zebro handed them some tea.

"You want to see young Killua? You guys are a riot." Sequent laughed. Hitomi glared at him.

"We're dead serious." Leorio said calmly.

"Let me give you a warning: Give up and go home." The man told them.

"Excuse me?!" Hitomi yelled.

"What was that?!" Leorio glared.

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place…" Sequent trailed off as a little girl skidded inside the kitchen.

The girl had long wavy brown hair which she was wearing in a high ponytail and green eyes. She wore a simple white dress. She was wearing black sandals and was holding a panda plushy. She opened the fridge and took out an apple before walking back to the door. She stopped and stared at them. "Who are you? Hm, we talk later. Bye! Bye!" The girl skidded out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Minami said shockingly.

"Who the hell was that girl?! Did you kidnap her?!"Leorio yelled angrily. "If you did, I will-"

Zebro chuckled. "You just met the youngest of the Zoldyck children, Kaullo Zoldyck."

"Nani-Bu- Why did she even-Wait, huh?- I thought-Ugh, nevermind." Minami face-palmed.

"Ano…"Hitomi started. "If she's part of the Zoldycks, what was she doing here in the servant house?"

"Young Kaullo has the habit to always come in this kitchen to take an apple before going back to the mansion." Zebro chuckled.

"She may seem innocent, but she is just as dangerous as her siblings." Sequent said boringly. "Back to topic, give up and go home."

"We understand it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving until I see Killua!"Gon said.

_I don't care what you think Minami!_

Minami looked down. "Killua's our friend and we're here to see him!" Hitomi told him. She looked down at her cup. "When Killua-nyan was in trouble, I couldn't help him. Gon was unconscious and Minami wasn't there. All three of us couldn't help him." She explained. What was Killua feeling or thinking when he saw her? Did he feel angry because she couldn't do better to help him or was he guilty because he hurt her? Minami grabbed her hand, which she noticed that she was clenching in a tight fist.

"Killua is our close friend!" Gon announced.

"We understand. So why don't you do a little bit of training while we're here." Zebro suggested.

"Training?" They all asked.

"Listen to me. You five are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?"

"I don't like the idea of being tested… but if there's no other way… we'll just have to do it!" The three boys said.

"If its to save Killua-nyan, alright!" Hitomi pumped her fist in the air.

"Then I'll need you to put these on." Zebro said and hands each of them a vest.

Minami took hers and fell straight to the floor. She grunted in annoyance and tried to stand up. Her eyes widened when Gon held his hand out, probably to help her stand up. "No. Thank. You." She looked away. Gon looked at her sadly and walked away.

"It weighs fifty kilograms. Please wear it all the time expect when you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it." Zebro said.

Minami got hers on and walked back to the chairs.

"Please have some tea." Zebro said. Hitomi attempted to lift her cup up. '_Nope.'_ She thought.

"I see… so this will serve as training." Kurapika said.

"It's useless. They'll give up in two or three days." Sequent said.

Minami twitched. Uresai, will you?! We'll prove it to you and open that fucking gate!" She exclaimed and moved to stand up, but then fell back down because of the damned 50 kg vest. He shrugged and left when Zebro mentioned his shift. Minami let out a sigh and 'hmp'ed. "Fuck this stupid place…"She muttered. They laughed at her. She puffed her cheeks. '_After saving Killua, I'm not putting a feet in this hellplace anymore.'_

(*O*O*O)

"It's a relief that we don't have to wear those vests when we sleep." Hitomi said as she brushed her long green hair which was now loose.

Minami nodded. The two girls were now in their room. Kurapika, Leorio and Gon slept in different rooms, but the two girls decided to share a room. Minami was wearing her red pajamas. Hitomi was too lazy(In the short span of time they knew each other, Minami found that Hitomi is really, really lazy.) and just decided to take off her skirt, ankle socks and shoes. Leaving her only in her shirt.

"N-a-m-i-p-y-o-n."

"Hm? Nani?"

"When are you and Gon going to make up?" Hitomi asked as she sat down at the edge of the bed, still combing her hair.

"Hm… I dunno… I'm not even mad anymore… I'm just not able to face him for a while because I snapped at him." Minami muttered, hiding her face under the blankets.

Hitomi hummed. "Well, Gon thinks that you're still mad because you have been ignoring him the whole time. He plans on apologizing to you when the time is right." She informed her.

Minami's mouth formed a 'o'-shape.

(*O*O*O)

-An hour later-

Minami sat up. Next to her Hitomi was sleeping peacefully. She tried to fall asleep, but it didn't work. She walked on the balcony that they had, enjoying the fresh air. She saw Gon running into the forest. "Gon…" She put on her clothes, shoes and vest and left the house, following Gon at a safe distance.

She found him in a clearing in the forest. He froze and looked up to see her. "M-Minami…" He jumped back to his feet and walked towards her.

"H-Hi… T-Training again?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I have to since Kurapika and Leorio won't let me." She nodded her head as he said this.

There was an awkward silence. Both didn't know what to say and looked everywhere expect at each other. While that Minami stared up at the sky to look at the stars Gon got the courage to look at her. He found himself staring at her. Her pretty face, her petal-like lips, those pretty eyes and the nightlight making her skin shimmer. His eyes trailed down.

He felt his heat beating faster and quickly shook his head. '_Mito-san would be angry if she found out I was staring like that at Minami!'_ He thought.

Minami looked back at Gon and tilted her head a bit to the side when she saw Gon's red face. "G-Gon? A-Are you okay?"

"Ah, y-yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "W-What are you doing here? C-Can't sleep?"

"Y-Yeah. H-Hitomi is lucky, s-she is now sleeping peacefully."

"I-I see… Hehe…"

'_This conversation is awkward!'_ They both thought.

"H-How's your arm?" Minami asked, pointing at his arm.

"I-It's healing fast, so it's f-fine…" He replied.

"G-Good to hear."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for saying I don't care about how you feel!"

"I'm sorry for calling you a stupid selfish stubborn idiot!"

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"G-Gon?" Minami blushed. "You don't have to apologize. I was the one at faul-"

"No, I was the one at fault." Gon looked at her with determination. " I'm really a stupid, stubborn idiot, I'm sorry Minami!"

"You forgot to add selfish!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm also quite selfish. Once again I'm sorry."

"Demo… I just yelled at you! I-I'm also sorry Gon…. So, we're back friends?"

Gon smiled at her. "Yeah, we're back friends."

The two smiled at each other, relieved that they made up. They chatted for a while and Minami told him what to do as a challenge for a couple of minutes. She stood up and stretched. "Okay, now I'm tired. Don't stay up too late, Gon." She told him. "Good night."

"Good night, Minami." He smiled widely at her before continuing training.

She returned to the cabin. She gently opened the door and headed up stairs and then opened the door of her bedroom. She tripped and fell down, creating a loud thump.

"Itai.." She rubbed her nose and sat up. Out if reflex she jumped away. On the place she was sitting was a big hole.

Hitomi was standing on the bed, pointing her Walther gun at the blonde and using her other hand to hold the hem of her shirt. Minami gave her a shocked look. Hitomi glared at her. "I'm a bit pissed to be woken up, because I was dreaming about Killua-nyan." She shot the wall right behind Minami. "I hate been waken up."

"Dreaming about Killua? And are you crazy, shooting at me like that! Did you want to kill me?!" Minami shouted when she recovered from the shock.

"Oh, but you're stil alive, ne?" Hitomi smiled and stuck her tongue out. " So did you make up with Gon?"

"Yes, I did..."

"That's good."

* * *

*** I borrowed the scene where Gon and Minami were having a lovers quarrel from Rinrikapyon's story 'It Could Only Be Fate'. She knows about this.**

**Btw, did you know that Zebro used Nen to open the Testing Gate?**

**Time to answer the reviews:**

* * *

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Hehe, yeah XD **

**Please don't die, Nicole-chan!**

* * *

**Answer to Queechi: Nope, not offended at all. Tx and nah, the only one who rambles a lot is me. XD I don't know if I'm rambling now, but if I am I'm really sorry. Even in real life I ramble quite a lot even when I try not to I end up rambling so-Oh, I'm rambling again? Okay, I shut up, gomene!**

* * *

**Answer to is a flying cookie 22: Haha, yeah! Btw I alreadys aid it a million times: But thank you so much for drawing Hitomi and Minami! They're both really cute and well done! So as promised: Here is a fast update of H and M :D**

* * *

**Minami: HITOMI! Were you trying to kill me?!**

**Hitomi: Of course not. *smile***

**Minami: Oh really! If I didn't jump out of the way I would certainly be dead by now!**

**Hitomi: But now you're still alive, it's a good thing, isn't it?**

**Minami: Why you!**

**Till next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating for a while. My excuse : Busy watching a badass anime(AKG), watching weird videos(Too many cooks and don't hug me I'm scared 1-3)…Yeah… I got creeped out.(Don't hug me I'm scared is what creeped me out okay! Not the other one! Btw, I decided to rewatch it…Still scared) And spend the day sleeping and reading stories. **

**Yeah, my life is kinda sad….**

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction. I only own my Ocs and my amazing(*cough* poor *cough*) writing skills.**

* * *

It was morning and they were standing in front of the Testing Gate. The three kids took a step forward, but then, quoting Minami, life decided to be a bitch and…

"Hold on, you three. You just watch." Leorio stopped them.

"Huh?" Gon and Hitomi asked.

"Why?" Minami asked.

"You need to let your heal first, Gon. And Hitomi, you should rest a bit because your still injured at your chest." Kurapika reminded them.

"Plus, Minami, you should let Kurapika and I open it." Leorio looked confident that he could open the Gate and Minami started to get annoyed.

But what Kurapika said next, managed to calm her down. "A young lady like you shouldn't do this. Let us handle this."

She smiled goofily. "Hai, senpai- I mean, Pika-chan..."

The three watched how hard Kurapika and Leorio were training these last two days. Hitomi's eyes saddened when they saw that Kurapika and Leorio were trying their best, but the door wouldn't open.

Sequent sighed. "This will never work. You kids need to wake up."

"In that case, stop watching us and do your work!"

"Gon, Hitomi and Minami are one of us. And they wish to see their friend. It's only right that we should help them." Kurapika stated.

Minami blushed and looked away.

"Man, you can't just mindlessly push. Match your timing. You have to push both doors, with all your strength, simultaneously or the gate won't open." Sequent explained.

Kurapika and Leorio pushed simultaneously and it opened a bit before closing. They fell on their backs, exhausted. The three rushed to them. "That was cool." Minami exclaimed excitedly as she placed Kurapika's head on her lap.

"Arigatou." He smiled faintly.

"It moved." Leorio stated proudly.

(*O*O*O)

The next day, Leorio and Kurapika were stretching, getting ready to open the gate.

"Hey, why don't you try removing those vests today?" Zebro suggested and the two males smiled.

"Okay. That sounds like music in my ears!"

They took their vests off and threw it on the ground, which made a hole in the ground. Hitomi sweatdropped when she saw that. It made her wonder how strong those vests really were…

Kurapika and Leorio started pushing and the gate opened a bit. They started pushing with more force but still struggled.

"Hey, let's help them." Minami took off her vest before turning to Gon. "Is your arm healed?"

"Hai, hai." He also took off his vest. Once that Hitomi did the same, they walked towards the gate and placed their hands on it.

"What are you three doing?"

"Gon, why are you using your left arm?"

"Don't worry. It's already healed." Gon reassured Kurapika.

"Healed?"

"Are you sure. And how about you Hitomi?"

"Yeah, Gon is a quick healer."Hitomi answered in his place. "And I'm fine, don't worry."

"But not as fast as me!" Minami stated proudly.

"Anyways, we have to work together, right?"

"Yes. Let's push!"

They counted to three and pushed hard. It opened. Gon fell down and looked at the door.

"It opened…" Sequent said shockingly. He obviously didn't expect them to open it.

"It opened, shugoi!" In her excitement Minami kneeled down and hugged Gon tightly, not noticing the small blush on his cheeks.

"We did it!" Hitomi pumped her fist in the air. "Killua-nyan, we're coming!"

Once that Zebro told them that they had to follow the path, they set off.

"Thank you for everything, Zebro-san! Goodbye!" Hitomi yelled and waved before running towards the others.

(O*O*O)

They stopped walking once they saw two figures in the distance. When they were closer, they saw that it was a young woman with curly blond hair, wearing a maid costume, and a petite girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing a green kimono. They immediately recognized the little girl.

"Ah!" Gon said, pointing at her.

"Ara? You're the girl who walked in the kitchen for an apple." Minami said.

The girl smiled and bowed respectfully. "My name is Kaullo Zoldyck. Kaullo is quite surprised that you turned out to be her brother's friends, but Kaullo should have known. It's nice to meet you!"

"A-Ah, nice to meet you. No need to bow." Leorio said, waving his hand awkwardly.

"Hi! My name is Hitomi Nostrade, it's really, really, really, really nice to meet you, Kaullo-san! By the way, I really like your hair, it looks really shiny and you look so kawaii!" While saying all this, Hitomi moved closer to the young Zoldyck and shook both of her hands wildly.

They all sweatdropped and the maid woman looked slightly irritated, but made no comment.

"Ah, nice to meet you, oneesan." Kaullo sweatdropped at her. _'Killu-nii was right about her personality. '_

"Minami. Nice to meet ya." Minami then proceeded to introduce the others. "That's Gon, the pretty blonde is Kurapika and the old pervert is Leorio." She finished with a sweet smile, ignoring Leorio's "Hey!"

"Uwaah!" Kaullo stared at Minami with a disbelieving look. "You don't look like a hag at all!"

.

.

.

.

"… Nani?" Minami's eye twitched and the others tried to hide their laughter. "Why did you think that I was a hag?"

"Because Killu-nii said so! "

.

.

.

Minami looked ready to snap but decided to calm down. She was not going to take her anger out on the adorable Kaullo. '_Just wait, Killua, just wait.'_ She thought.

"Ano… Can we see Killua?" Gon asked.

Kaullo was about to answer, but the woman placed her hand on her mouth. "No."

"Eh?"

"Why?"

Kaullo pushed the woman's hand away. "Sorry for Lou-san's rude answer." She pouted at the woman who was probably 'Lou-san'. "Of course, you can see Killu-nii. But, Kaullo's not sure if Canary-san is going to let you pass, she has strict orders, you know?"

"Who's Canary?" Kurapika asked.

"Our butler. You know what? If you manage to pass Canary, Kaullo bring you to the butler house and call Killu-nii, deal? You won't refuse, ne? Because if you do, Kaullo going's to get sad. " The way Kaullo asked it was so cute, that they couldn't say no.

"Deal." Hitomi confirmed.

"Yay! Good luck, just continue walking and you should see Canary soon-Wait, Lou-san, Kaullo's not done yet, hey!" They sweatdropped when the woman carried Kaullo under her arm like a football(**A/N: normal football, not the soccer of the Americans ^^)** and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

They continued walking and stopped once they saw a girl.

"Leave. You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission." She told them, her expression emotionless.

"We called ahead. And we came through the Testing Gate." Gon said.

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter." She spoke.

"What do we need to do to get permission? I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on." Gon started to get annoyed.

"I wouldn't know. Because no one ever received permission."

"Then we'll have to trepass!"

"I suppose so. In any case, this is where I draw the line." She made a line with her staff. "If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you with force."

Minami glared at her but then Gon looked at her and Hitomi. "_Let me do this. Don't do anything to stop me."_ He mouthed to the two girls, which only they knew what he said.

"Fine." Minami muttered while that Hitomi gave him a thumb up.

Gon started walking towards Canary. He passed the line and the older girl hit him in the face with her staff. He was sent flying and Minami caught him, letting out a "Oufh!"(**A/N: I don't know how to write that sound)** because she fell on her back when she tried to catch him.

The other two males took out their weapons and Hitomi stood in front of them, blocking the way. "Hitomi?" they asked surprised.

"Don't interfere." Gon stood up. "Let me handle this. Ow…. We don't intend to fight you. We just want to see Killua." He said to Canary.

"It doesn't matter what your motives are. I'm simply following my orders." She replied emotionless.

(*O*O*O)

Gon's face was badly bruised, his eye and cheeks were swollen and he kept getting beaten up by Canary, who seemed to get desperate after every hit she gave him.

"Stop it. Stay away!" She yelled as she gave Gon another hit. "Cut it out! Don't you realize how futile this is?! Why don't you four stop him? Aren't you his friends?" S

She looked at them and was shocked when she saw the look in their eyes.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. We're just here to see Killua! Why do I have to do this?!" Gon punched the stone pillar, breaking it to pieces. "Hey. I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed to hit me?"

Canary clutched her staff tightly and looked scared.

"Canary-san, you actually care a lot for Killua, don't you?" Hitomi asked gently. "When Gon mentioned Killua, I noticed your eyes softening for a moment."

Tears started streaming down her face. "Onegai. Help Killua-sama-"

Something hit her and she fell down, unconscious. Hitomi gasped audibly. "Nani-D-Demo- N-No…"

"Breathe. You're hyperventaling. Calm down, she's only unconscious." Minami comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly. Hitomi soon calmed down.

A woman with a huge dress and bandages wrapped around her face along with an electronic visor stepped from behind the trees. Hitomi blinked. '_Is that Killua's mom?'_

"Honestly… what was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Kil. A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us!" She complained.

'_I don't like her…'_ Hitomi thought immediately.

Minami noticed that a small girl-no wait, that's a boy! He had shoulder-length black hair and pink eyes. There was also a noticeably mole near his mouth and he wore a long black kimono.

"You must be Gon, Minami and.." She turned her stare to Hitomi. "And you must be Hitomi, huh? Killua knows that you're here. I have a message from Kil… 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Gomene.'"

Hitomi, totally ignoring what the woman said, asked," Is Canary okay?"

"Yeah. She's only unconscious." The doctor-wannabe answered.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother. This and Kalluto." The woman introduced herself and her son.

"Why can't Killua come to see us?" Hitomi asked.

"Because he's in solitary confinement. Kil stabbed his brother and I before he ran away from home."

"That's the story he told us." They heard Kurapika say quietly.

"Kil returned because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave…"

Suddenly, she started screaming, almost blasting off everyone's eardrums. "Nani? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

Minami gave her a weird look. '_I think I understand why Killua stabbed his mother….'_

"Oh, why must Father be this way? " She took a deep breath before continuing in a calm voice," Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She turned around and was about to run.

"Please wait!" Gon and Hitomi yelled.

She turned around.

"We'll be staying in town for a while."Gon said.

"Please tell him." Hitomi added.

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." And with that she left.

Kalluto stayed and stared at Hitomi.

"Who are you?"

"Killua's friends." Gon answered in her place.

"Friends…" He muttered, probably wondering what it meant.

"Kalluto-chan! Come over here!" Kikyo screeched.

"Hai, okaa-sama." And with that, he left.

"I probably shouldn't say it, but these people creep me out… and I bet they were lying about Kilua saying he couldn't see us. Gon, Minami, Hitomi, we can't go back yet. How about we trail them?" Leorio suggested.

"If you do that, Canary-san takes the blame!" A childish voice said.

They looked at the trees and saw Kaullo with his maid walking towards them.

"A, Kaullo-san and…." Hitomi trailed off.

"Elilou." The woman said coldly.

'You're right…" Leorio muttered.

"I will take you to the butler residence. There is a phone that connects to the mansion. If grandfather is the one to answer…" Kaullo trailed off, placing a finger on her lips and thinking cutely.

"What about her?" Hitomi pointed at Canary.

"Hm? Canary-san, oh, she's awake." Just as Kaullo said that, Canary sat up, holding her head.

"Kaullo-sama, please let me escort you."

"Sure~"

* * *

**Crappy ending for a crappy chapter. Hehe, you get the joke? No? Nevermind then.**

**At least I was able to update because honestly, these last days I have been a huge lazy ass Xo**

**Time to answer the reviews too many cooks, lalala, too many cooks, lalala~(I just wanted to say that, okay?):**

**Answer to Celisnowy: Arigatou! I also really like your story, Hotaru is so kawaii ^^ Please, never stop writing your story!**

**A familiar girl: You remind me of a Himedere…. Harem?! You're way too obsessed with otomo games XD And okay, I add more friendship moments between Hitomi and Minami, friendship is important too! Sure, we can write a filler chapter together if you want*shrug* WTH does ASAP mean?**

**Nyan(previously called Meow): Yup, it was mentioned in chapter 3, but if you forgot about it, it's my fault! I didn't go in detail about that and I maybe should have! Btw I'm planning for a future chapter to explain how Hitomi got a gun and a scythe, there needs to be an explanation after all! And yeah, the gun scene was based on Hidan No Aria(I didn't expect you to know about that anime because it's,sadly, not wellknown) and a personal experience with an annoying brother. Out of curiosity: Do you have siblings and are they annoying?**

**Answer to Deja Via: Originally, I planned the Zoldyck arc to be only two chapters long, but I decided to be lazy and now it's three chapters long. I mentioned Hitomi having a gun in the third chapter, but didn't go into much detail about that(So, that's my fault after all.) The gun scene was based on a personal experience(Of course without the gun!) and a anime I've watched recently. I looked up that fanart after reading your review.**

**Answer to fangirl: Hi XD Yes, that sounded perverted, but don't we all have sometimes perverted thoughts*pokerface*? Again, what does ASAP mean? Happy to know that Kaullo made you laugh, sweetie. I try adding more fluffy moments.**

**Answer to is a flying cookie 22: Flying cookie? I wouldn't like it all if my cookie flies away when I'm about to eat it, would you? XD Anyway, happy you liked it :D**

**Answer to Mayagi: I see you changed your username ^^ I had to look up what consistent means, but thanks anyway! And yup, opposites attract!**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Yay, my faithful reviewer :D Anyone would think they're dating if they saw that happen, I don't blame Zebro XD I wouldn't have such a big imagination if it wasn't for all those animes and manga's I watch and read! But even when I finish my stories I don't want you to die! Nuuu! Minami is so lucky that Kurapika and Gon care so much about her!(Lol, I'm jealous of my Oc)****  
**

**Answer to Queechi: No problem, bro! And yup, Zebro knows Nen, the first time I watched that episode I didn't notice at all but that was because I didn't know yet what Nen was XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, minnasan! I'm back with the last chapter for the Zoldyck arc :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH except my Ocs.**

* * *

Killua walked through the mansion's hallway while thinking about the conversation he had with his father. It was like the normal father-son conversation, except that this was the first time they talked to each other like that and other than that, he, for the first time, got the permission to go back to his friends.

He was walking until he was stopped by none other than his paranoid mother and his quiet younger brother by her side.

"It's no use, Kil. Those five left." She lied. "Go back to your cell."

Killua narrowed his eyes at his mother. "No way, I'm leaving."

"Kil!" Kikyou shrieked, dashing towards him but stopped halfway when she saw his eyes.

Killua gave her a death glare. "Out of my way." He ordered.

He walked past her and stopped in front of Kalluto. "You're leaving… Again?" Kalluto asked softly. He looked down.

Killua's eyes softened. "Gomen." He patted his head before walking away.

Kikyou was left in a state of shock but, somehow, also felt proud. "Oh Kil…" She muttered. "Your eyes are so cold now…" She watched her son walk away from her.

(*O*O*O)

Killua arrived at the butler residence before the others and was greeted by one of their many butlers.

"Killua-sama, we've been waiting for you." He said as he opened the door for the young boy.

Killua walked inside. "Gotoh, where are Gon, Hitomi and Minami right now?" He asked, not trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "You do know, right?"

"Canary and Kaullo-sama are currently taking your friends here." Gotoh replied.

Killua smiled widely. "Honto?!"

"They will be here soon. But for now, why don't you wait inside one of our rooms for now? I will ask one of the butlers to bring you as much chocorobot-kun as you want." Gotoh suggested.

Killua nodded. "Okay." He was about to go upstairs but stopped. "Gotoh."

"Yes, Killua-sama?"

"Tell me immediately when they arrive." Killua ordered.

"Yes, I shall inform you immediately." Gotoh bowed.

Killua went upstairs and waited inside one of the many rooms.

(*O*O*O)

They followed Kaullo and Canary down a path to the butler's residence. The two girls quickened their pace and went next to Kaullo. "Ne, Kaullo, how old are you?" Minami asked.

"Kaullo is nine year old!" The girl answered excitedly. "What about you two?"

"Twelve, Hitomi's probably eleven-"

"HEY! I'm also twelve, Nami-pyon!" Hitomi protested. Minami cracked a smile.

"I was joking Hito-chan…"

"Oh…."

Kaullo giggled. Her brother's friends were amusing. She understood why her brother wanted to have friends; she wanted them as her friends too!

"Are we almost there yet?" They heard Leorio's impatiently whine.

"We still have a while to go." replied Canary.

Leorio sighed. "How much walking do we have to do?!"

"Ah there it is, oji-san!" Kaullo pointed excitedly at a mountain.

"O-Oji-san?" Leorio's eyebrow twitched. "You Zoldycks really have the tendency to tick people off at the first meeting, huh?"

Kaullo's lip trembled. "E-Eh? What did I do wrong?"

"Don't listen to him." Gon and Hitomi patted her back. "Leorio is always like that."

Leorio's jaw dropped.

"You pig!" Kurapika scolded him. "You don't have to be so harsh with her!"

Minami nodded her head in agreement and Elilou glared at him. Leorio sweatdropped. They sure were protective of the green eyed girl. He apologized at the girl anyway.

"It's alright, mister! Sorry for calling you grandpa, I had no idea that you were still a teenager!" Kaullo smiled at him before continuing walking.

"Say Canary, won't you get in trouble for bringing us here?" Gon asked.

Canary looked down. "They already know what I'm doing. So, I'm prepared to take the consequences." she replied.

"If there's any trouble, I'll take responsibility." Gon said.

Canary glanced at the boy before turning around. "No." she muttered. "I'm merely serving as a guide for Killua-sama's friends." she said, continuing to walk.

Hitomi and Minami shared a look and smiled, following Canary to the butler residence.

"Hey, look! There it is!" Hitomi said, pointing at a huge building.

"We finally made it!" Leorio sighed in relief.

"It's kind of a surprise that you managed to get so far." Kaullo said thoughtfully. "Most of the people 'visiting' us, get eaten by Mike… Or they get send to me so that I can torture them to death… Mmm.."

"T-Torture them?" Leorio gulped. "You're not planning to do that to us, are you?"

"Eh? No, no! Don't worry! It's just that once Illu-nii ordered me to torture a butler during training. I usually only do it like 6 times a month, so you're safe."

"That's really reassuring…" Leorio smiled sheepishly.

In front of the mansion were standing five butlers. They must've been waiting, since they all bowed down, saying, "Welcome."

"The lady of the house asked us to treat you like official guests." One of the butlers, probably the head butler, said.

(*O*O*O)

"Is this better?" A butler patched up Gon's eye.

"Arigatou." said Gon, sticking out his tongue.

They all sat down, waiting for Killua. "So, this is not the primary residence?" Kurapika asked.

"No." answered Canary. "This place is for the butlers."

"Well, please make yourselves at home." The headbutler, Gotoh, said.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but… we've come to see Killua." informed Leorio and Hitomi nodded in response.

"Can you take us to him?" she asked.

"That won't be necessary." answered Kaullo. "As far as I know, Killu-nii should be on his way here."

"HONTO?" Gon shouted, standing up.

"Yes, so please, wait a little longer." Gotoh told him.

"That's good! Isn't it, Gon, Hitomi?" Minami said, smiling.

"Yeah!" They shouted, making Minami chuckle.

"Now then…" Gotoh said, trailing off. "To simply sit and wait would be boring. How about a game to pass the time?" he suggested.

"A game?" Kurapika asked.

Gotoh started by throwing a coin in the air and catching it. He then asked which hand he was holding the coin with. "Left!" they all replied. He nodded.

"Now, I'll move faster." He flipped the coin, once again, in the air and caught it with one of his hands. "Which hand holds the coin?"

Gon pointed to his left hand. "Left again."

Gotoh smiled. "Marvelous." Kaullo applaused. "Then, I'll shall try harder this time."

He flipped the coin in the air and caught it, while doing so his hands moved in a inhuman speed. He raised his fists. "Well? Which one?"

"Hmm, I'm not certain but, I guess right." Leorio guessed.

"You see…" Gotoh started. "I've known Killua-sama ever since he was born. I dare not to say it out loud, but I care for him just like he's my own." He said and tightened his grip around the coin. "To be honest, I must despise you for trying to take him away."

They tensed as the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. Kaullo clicked her tongue and left the room, Elilou following her. When she passed Gotoh, she whispered loud enough for only Gotoh to hear, "You're a horrible liar, Gotoh~" Gotoh widened his eyes slightly.

"Well, which hand?" He asked once Kaullo left.

"L-Left…" Minami and Kurapika stuttered.

Gotoh opened his left hand to reveal that the coin was indeed in his left hand. "His mother could barely speak, you see. She must be heartbroken to see him leave." He said as he glared at the five of them. "I cannot forgive what you have done."

The three kids looked at each other worriedly.

"By the time Killua-sama arrives, a descision shall be made." Gotoh continued. "I shall test you in my own way. You have no choice."

The butlers each pulled out a big machete. Minami glanced at Canary and saw that a butler was threatening to slit her throat.

"Canary!" Gon and Hitomi yelled.

"This is her punishment for having brought you here, against her orders." Gotoh said. "I shall explain the rules. If one of you answers incorrectly, that person is out of the game. Should all of you been disqualified, I shall tell Killua-sama that you left." He explained.

Gon frowned. "Killua is-"

"Silence!" Gotoh shouted. "Your lives are now hanging by a thread. Now, answer my question." He said as he threw the coin in the air and used his inhuman speed to keep throwing the coin in his hands. He then put down his hands, steam coming out of them, and asked, "Which hand?"

They all looked at each other.

"Don't take too long." Gotoh warned. "I'll give you three seconds."

"Hey." Gotoh called as he turned to the butler who was holding his machete at Canary's neck. "If three seconds have passed, slit her-"

"RIGHT! I pick right!" Hitomi yelled.

"I pick left!" Leorio said.

"Right!" Minami said, Kurapika and Gon repeating the same.

Gotoh opened his hand revealing the coin to be in his right hand. Leorio narrowed his eyes since he guessed incorrectly. "One disqualified." Gotoh announced as he threw the coin in the air and continued swapping the coin bewteen his hands.

Minami gave Gon a sideglance. '_Gon's other eye is patched up, can he properly see like that?'_

"Answer!" Gotoh demanded.

"I choose Right." Kurapika and Minami said.

"We choose left!" Gon and Hitomi exclaimed seriously.

Gotoh opened his hands. "It was in my left hand. Only two remain." He said. "Here I go." he flipped the coin in the air.

"Matte!" Gon yelled.

Gotoh catched the coin and looked at Gon. "What is it?" He asked. "Don't take too long or I'll kill one of your friends."

Minami deadpanned when a machete was pointed at her neck. '_First I get almost shot by Hitomi and_ _now_ _I get a machete pointed at my neck by a butler, great...'_

"Nami-pyon!" Hitomi yelled worriedly.

"I don't think this is how you're supossed to treat your guests." Minami glared at Gotoh and he glared back.

Gon looked at Minami worriedly before looking at Leorio. "Leorio, can you lend me your knife?"

Leorio gave him a suspicious look. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Gon reassured him. Leorio gave him his pocket knife.

Gon removed the bandage on his eye and slit it, causing it to bleed. _'So he couldn't see with that_ _bandage on his eye after all.'_ Minami thought and smiled. _'So he bled himself to reduce the swelling.'_

(*O*O*O)

Hundreds of chocolate boxes with chocolate designs were scattered over a table next to a boy known as Killua. He was laying on a couch and stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He looked at the other couch where his sister and her maid where reading a book together. "Oi, what are you two reading?"

They looked up and smiled at him. "We're reading a book about a pho-pho-" Kaullo seemed to struggle saying a word.

"A phoenix, Kaullo." Elilou told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's what Kaullo meant, hehe!"

Killua blinked and sat up. "Phoenix? Elilou, can you explain what that is."

Elilou nodded and started explaining. The more Killua listened, the more that made him think about someane. '_Those abilities the Phoenix have sounds like Minami!_' Then, he frowned. "Speaking of Minami, what's taking them so long?!"

"Oi, Gotoh!" He stood up. "Oi, answer when I'm calling you!" He raised an eyebrow when he heard the girls in the room chuckle. He opened the door and stared at the dark hallway. "What's going on here?!"

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi placed a bandage on the slit on Gon's eye, caused by… himself. He smiled at her and turned to Gotoh. "Alright! Let's do this, Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled and nodded.

"Very well." Gotoh flipped the coin in the air. Once he was done, he put his hands down. "Which one?"

They pointed at his left hand. "The left hand!" They exclaimed.

Gotoh opened his left hand. "Not bad." He complimented them. "In that case…" He stood up and two butlers walked towards him.

Gotoh flipped the coin in the air and with the help of the two other butlers; they kept swapping the coin between themselves in a swift motions. Himori closed her eyes before opening them again and following the coin with extreme concentration. Suddenly, almost unseen, the coin flew behind them. She suppressed a smirk. 'Gotcha!'

"Which one holds the coin?"

Gon and Hitomi smiled at each other. They looked at Minami who nodded at them. They pointed to the guy behind them. "The guy behind us."

The man behind them looked surprised and opened his hand, revealing the coin. All the butlers applauded. "Brilliant!" Gotoh said.

Minami sighed in relief when the machete was removed from her neck and stretched her arms. The door opened. "Oi, Gotoh!" An all too familiar voice said. "Are Gon, Hitomi and Minami here yet?" He asked.

The three who heard their name being called, smiled and turned around. "Killua!"

Hitomi stood up and quickly walked over to him, giving him a light hug. "I've missed you, Killua-nyan." She said.

Killua blushed despite how light her hug was. He patted her head and looked away. "I-I've missed you too…" He said in a tsundere manner.

"Aw! Kilu-nii is in love!" Kaullo cooed and teased him.

"It's not like that!" Killua yelled at her.

Hitomi giggled and let go of him. "So, you guys are already here." Killua said, his blush disappearing. "Along with…" He trailed off as he turned to Kurapika. "Kurapika?"

"I'm just an afterthought?"

Killua ignored him and turned to Leorio. "Lioreo!"

Leorio got a tick mark. "Leorio!"

Killua ignored Leorio and turned back to the others. "It's been awhile. What's wrong with your face, Gon? You look like a total wreck!" He laughed.

Gon pouted at his choice of words. "The same goes for you as well!" He said, and the four eventually laughed.

"Gotoh. I told you to inform me as soon that Gon, Hitomi and Minami arrive. What happened?" Killua asked while pouting.

Gotoh bowed. "I'm very sorry, I had them participate in a little game." He explained.

"Game?" Kilua repeated confusedly before looking at the three, who only smiled at him.

"It was nothing more than a poor joke." Gotoh explained while smiling. "I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Leorio scratched the back of his head and said, "That was some good acting..."

"What did they do? Did they try something?" Killua asked.

"Nah." Minami waved her hand nonchalantly. "We were just playing. Right, Gon, Hito-chan?" Gon and Hitomi nodded.

"Is that so?" Killua smiled. "Anyway, let's go somewhere, right now! Anywhere but here!" His face showed that he was annoyed. "If we stay here longer, my mother will give us an earful!"

"Listen up, Gotoh." Killua said. "I don't care what my mother says, don't follow me." He ordered.

Gotoh bowed. "Yes. I understand."

Killua smiled before turning to Kaullo. "I guess it's goodbye for now Kaullo…"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but we'll see each other again."

"Yeah. Take care of Kalluto for me, okay?"

"Roger that!"

They were sharing a

look before Killua looked at Elilou. "Make sure Kaullo doesn't get in trouble."

The woman bowed. "Your wishes are my commands, Killua-sama."

Killua blushed slightly and Hitomi's eyes widened at that "Jeez, stop saying such embarrassing stuff! Let's go, Gon, Hitomi, Minami" the boy said and walked out of the mansion.

Minami and the others followed him, but Gon and Hitomi stayed behind. "Hey, Gotoh-san, if Killua leaves you'll be lonely, right?" Gon asked.

"No," Gotoh answered, "we butlers do not feel any emotional attachments to our masters."

"Utsotski!" Kaullo stuck her tongue out, making the 'Bleh' sound. Hitomi giggled at her. They turned to catch up with the others but stopped when Gotoh called them.

Gotoh flipped a coin in the air and caught it with his left hand. "Which one?" He asked.

"Left?" They asked.

Gotoh opened his palm to reveal that the coin was in his right hand.

"No way!" Gon and Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yes, it was deception." Gotoh said. "In this world, there are many things that are wrong. Please do keep that in mind." He bowed. "Please be careful. I'm entrusting Killua-sama to you."

They nodded at him. "Hitomi-sama?" Elilou called. Hitomi stared at her blankly. "Killua-sama and I only like each other as siblings. He's all yours." She winked at the now blushing girl.

The two of them ran out to catch up with the others. "Bye Kaullo! Bye Elilou! Bye Canary!"

"Bye, bye!" Kaullo waved at them.

"Took you long enough…" Minami said.

"Gomene…" Gon and Hitomi shared a look and grinned.

"Don't tell me…" Minami started.

"You two did something behind our backs?" Killua asked shockingly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Let's go, I'm sick of this place!" Minami said before stomping away, followed by Killua.

Hitomi and Gon stared at each other before shrugging and catching up with them.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm done with the Zoldyck arc and can start with the Heaven's arena arc!**

**Answer to reviews:**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Glad to know that you don't think my writing is poor, Nicole-chan ;)**

**I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter and next I update assassin tainted by love, okay? :D**

* * *

**Answer to is a flying cookie 22: I'm happy you think like that about Kaullo :3**

**And, honestly, I would be freaked out if my cookies started singing departure XD**

**You have some interesting dreams**

* * *

**Answer to YinYang55: Really? That's really nice of you to say! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, author-san is back! Btw I read all your reviews and I feel super duper happy!**

**Also tx for all the favs and follows. Not only that, but we also reached 100 reviews, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hxh, I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Our six heroes were now walking through the city after leaving Killua's home. While the group was walking, Gon explained the trick Gotoh used on them.

"Ah, I see. He used the same trick on me. Once you find out his secret, it's so simple that it'll piss you off." Killua said, frowning.

"Eh, honto?" Gon asked as he kept flipping a coin in his hand, wondering what the trick was. He blinked when Kurapika snatched the coin from him and turned around.

"Assuming this was the trick he did…" He flipped the coin and caught it with his left hand. He then raised his hand and turned to face them. "Which hand?"

"Your left hand, am I right?" Minami asked as she pointed at his left hand.

Kurapika chuckled and opened his right hand, revealing that the coin was in his right hand instead of his left hand. Minami's eye twitched. '_Damn...'_

"How did you do that?" Gon asked shockingly.

Kurapika started explaining and the more he explained, the angrier Minami got. '_Did we just get_ _trolled?!'_

"That left the coin in his right hand." Kurapika finished.

Killua closed his eyes. "You got that right."

Gon and Minami had a tick mark on their heads. "You're right, it actually makes us mad."

"I'm assuming that Gotoh used that trick on his final turn. Gotoh hates cheating even if it's just a game." Killua explained.

"That's even worse!"

(*O*O*O)

When they finally reached the airport Kurapika spoke up, "So, I shall depart here."

Minami widened her eyes. '"Eh?"

"We managed to see Killua, so I'm finished here." Kurapika explained to her, smiling. "I need money to be able participate in the auction so for the remaining time, I'll search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

"Oh…" Minami looked down. She understood, but it was disappointing that he would leave after the time they spent together.

"Well, I guess I'll go home too." Leorio announced.

"You too?" Hitomi asked while pouting.

"Yeah. I still haven't given up on my dream to become a doctor after all. If I'm accepted, I'll use this to pay the ridiculous fee." Leorio explained, holding up his Hunter license. "I have to go back and start studying like crazy."

Gon nodded. "Good luck."

"And when I become a doctor…" Leorio placed his hand on Minami's head. "I can heal your mother!"

Minami gasped. "How did you- Hitomi!" She yelled at the whistling girl.

They all started laughing.

"So we'll see each other again at Yorknew, I guess?" Hitomi asked, hiding behind Killua's back when she noticed Minami glaring at her.

Kurapika nodded. "Well, it's time for us to go. Let's go Leorio." He said as he turned around.

"Yeah." Leorio followed him.

"See ya, Pika-chan, Leorio!" Minami waved at them.

"Bye, bye!" Hitomi yelled at them.

(*O*O*O)

The four watched the airship in which Kurapika and Leorio were flying off in the sky. Minami sighed and looked away. "What are you going to do now, Minami?" Gon asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, aren't you going home?" Hitomi joined the conversation. Killua stared at her blankly.

Minami looked back at the window and frowned. "I dunno… I want to give my mother the money, but yet I kinda want to travel for a while, so confusing!"

Killua shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Why don't you just call her and explain?"

"That's a really good idea, old man!" Minami grinned and patted his shoulder. "Wait here, you three!"

Killua grew a tick mark. "Who are you calling an old man…" he muttered.

Minami ran into the station and leaned against a wall, taking out her phone and dialled her mother's phone number.

She sweatdropped when her mother answered inmediatly. It made her wonder if her mother spend her day sleeping on the counter of their small restaurant and always held her phone in her hand. _'She's capable of falling asleep during work, so I guess it's possible.'_

"Hello~ Pretty, beautiful Eve here! Anything I can help you with? Ah, spit it out, I can fucking help you… At least I try to..." If she didn't know it was her mother's number, she would have thought she dialled the wrong number.

"Moooooom, stop it! It's me, Minami!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Dear, how was the exam?" Eve's voice went from happy to sounding worried. "Did you pass? How is Hitomi? Did you meet other people? Are you injured?! Are you scared? Are you coming home?"

"Mom, I'm still alive, calm down." Minami sighed. "Hitomi is doing fine too…. I-"

"Sweetie, you can always take the exam next year, don't be sad because you failed-"

"Mom, I passed, I'm now a Hunter." Minami said annoyed.

Eve let out a high pitched scream. "REALLY?! MY BABY PASSED THE EXAM! HEY, YOU HEARD THAT?! MY BABY PASSED THE EXAM!" She screamed, probably at some customers.

'_I_ _feel_ _bad for_ _the_ customers...' "Yeah mom, I passed."

"So, how was the exam? Was it difficult? Did you make friends? Wait, when are you coming home?"

"Well…" She mumbled, her voice not sounding so excited as before. "I met some friends at the exam… I kinda want to travel with them, but I have to give you the money-"

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"You can go with them. I can survive a little time without money, don't worry." Her mother's voice was soothing and gently.

Minami felt bad. "But the money! I promised I would come back-"

"Sorry for interrupting you, Nami-pyon, but I think that I-" A cough was heard from behind her. "Erm, I mean, we can help you with that."

Minami turned around and saw Hitomi, Killua and Gon walking towards her. She blinked and wondered why they came. She told them to wait!

"Uh, what are you three doing here?"

"We were talking and Killua told us that there was a place where we could fight and earn money at the same time." Gon explained, grinning widely.

"Anyway, we can help you with your money problem." Hitomi grinned.

Minami stared blankly at them before slowly covering the receiver with her hand so that her mother couldn't hear what was going on. "That's nice of you three, I really appreciate it. However, how are you going to do it?"

"Well, I first suggested sending someone to give her the money." Hitomi explained. "But, Killua-nyan said that there was a high chance that it could be stolen…"

"So, instead of that, we'll send it via mail." Killua continued. "Thanks to my brother, I know a way that will make sure it won't get stolen."

'_Brother? Does he mean Illumi? Nah…. I don't think so, Kaullo? No…. Kalluto perhaps? Hm no… Is there another brother we didn't meet?'_

_Sob._

Killua's eyes widened when Minami started sobbing. "Oi Hitomi, Gon, I don't think it's a good idea, look she's starting to cry!" He told her, panicking.

"D-Don't cry!" Gon wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and rubbed her back.

"You're so nice…. D-Doing this for me, for my mother." Minami continued sobbing, burying her face in his chest.

Hitomi walked towards her and patted her shoulder. "We're friends, duh. It's normal for us wanting to help you."

Minami continued sobbing. "A-Arigatou." She wiped her tears away and gently pushed Gon away. She then put her phone against her ear. "Mom, I have a way to send you money."

"That's great news, Nami! But… how will I receive the money?" Eve said.

Minami looked at her friends. "How will she receive the money?"

"The sky!" Hitomi said.

"She has to watch the sky." Killua said with a catlike smirk on his face. "She receives the money really soon~"

'The sky? Pft, is a private plane going to drop the money or what- Wait….' Minami deadpanned at them.

"Nani?" Hitomi asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Killua asked while raising an eyebrow.

'_They're capable of doing that…. I hope mom won't get a heart attack when she suddenly sees a private plane above our house ….'_ "Mm, okay then…" She placed the phone back against her ear. "My friends said that you have to watch the sky, I don't really know how it's going to get send, but I already have an idea."

"Okay, don't forget to call me! At least once a week, alright? Take care of yourself!" Minami cringed when her mother started making kissing noises through the phone.

"Ew, mom! Stop it!"

Eve laughed. "Alright, call me soon. Love you!"

"Love you too bye, bye!"

"Oh yeah, if you need advice on how to seduce a boy-"

"NOOOOO! BYE!" Minami hung up the phone. She turned to them with a smile. "I'll spare the money and give it to you when I need to send it, is that alright?" She walked towards them.

"Sure." Hitomi nodded.

"Whatever." Killua walked away.

"What's the place we're going called?" Minami questioned.

"Hea-Hea..."

"Heaven's arena, Gon." Hitomi sighed.

"Yeah, right." He smiled sheepishly.

(*O*O*O)

They stared up at the huge skyscraper. "Wowie." Hitomi breathed out, eyes not leaving the building.

"This is Heaven's Arena…." Minami muttered.

"How many floors?" Gon asked.

"200." Killua replied and Hitomi started counting. "Stop counting, we're going to reach the 200th soon."

"Yeah but…." Hitomi turned around, having the feeling that someone was watching her.

"What's wrong?" Minami asked.

Hitomi didn't answer and looked around. 'Did daddy's men already find me?' She narrowed her eyes and started pushing her three friends. "Let's go, no time to lose!"

"H-Hey, no need to push!" Minami protested.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Killua asked.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Gon was worried when he saw the look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, but now, get inside! You're so slow! Get inside!" She pushed her protesting friends inside.

**Omake**

**Eve gaped when a private plane (just above their small house!) dropped a box full of money in her hands. She started counting and gasped. "Just how rich are my daughter's friend?!"**

* * *

**This chapter was kinda rushed at the end XD**

**Time to answer the reviews!:**

**Answer at MissAssassingirl11: Thankies X3 I try to update as fast as possible.**

**Answer at Freaky Frankie: Really? Haha, thanks! :D I also really like your Teen wolf story and hope you update soon X3**

**Answer at Mr. Kohen: Hihi, thankies X3**

**Answer at strawberry-chan: Yeah, someane else already pointed that out, thanks anyway. :3**

**Answer at SilverDewDrop: 5th time? XD Wowie. Well, let me warn you, I have the horrible tendency to edit earlier chapters when I feel like it, so don't be surprised if you see some changes :3**

**Answer at Mayagi: Thankies X3 Just wait, you'll find out soon about their Nen abilities ^^**

**Answer at Niomi Nicole287: My writing improved, huh? That's nice to hear, nothing makesan author happier than hearing that her writing is improving :D Thankies! And yeah, I made Killua and Minami a bit jelly in last chapter~**

**Answer at Imachickenpotpie: Thankies, thankies, thankies :D I update as fast as possible X3**

**Answer at JokeLover123: Happy you like KilluaxHitomi X3 And I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who messes up who is Hitomi and who is Minami like *cough* my friend *cough* *gets hit by a frying pan***

**Answer at is a flying cookie 22: Tx, paw! Good to know you like the KilluaxHitomi moments ^^ Tx for the Kaullo draw btw~**


	21. Chapter 21

***pops out of nowhere* Hi! I don't really have a good reason for why I didn't update sooner. But I do want to warn you that updates will be A LOT SLOWER because life is stupid and busy**

**Anyway, just wanted to warn ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH expect my ocs.**

* * *

"Welcome to Heaven's Arena. Please fill out these forms to participate."

The four nodded and did as were told before giving the form back at the lady at the reception.

"Killua Zoldyck-sama you'll be number 2054, Gon Freecs-sama you'll be number 2055, Minami Lilac-sama you'll be number 2056, and Hitomi Nostrade-sama you'll be number 2057. Make sure to remember your numbers because they call your number on the first floor. Good luck."

"It's been a while since I've been here but this place hasn't changed at all." Killua commented as they arrived at the arena. The arena was filled with people cheering for many fighters and the four sat down on one of the benches.

"Huh? You've been here before?" Gon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, when I was six."

"Six?!" Hitomi asked nervously.

_'He's twelve and immune to poison and oh yeah he has a whole forest as backyard and rips out people's hearts. And the fact that he was here as a six year old is what's shocking for you? Figures.'_ Minami thought while shaking her head.

"Mm, yeah, my dad said that I should reach the 200th floor before going home and it took me two years to reach it." He explained.

"That means that you reached it when you were eight! That's amazing, Killua-nyan!" Hitomi complimented him, making the albino blush a bit.

He coughed. "A-Anyway, we have to go on a higher floor if you want to fight people of Hisoka's level." He said to Gon.

Gon nodded and his number was called. He had to fight against number 1973 in ring E.

"It's my turn now! Eh, I'm starting to get nervous…" He said while taking his backpack off.

"Gon, you managed to enter through the Testing Gate, right?" Killua asked him.

"Yeah, I did…"

"Then all you have to do is push hard!"

Gon nodded and walked towards ring E to fight his opponent. His opponent was much bigger and taller than him and was underestimating him. The men laughed at Gon and told him to run away before he dies.

Minami glared at the men who made those rude comments (making them shut up and cower away) before yelling encouragingly, "Come on Gon! I know you can do it!"

And she was right, Gon pushed his opponent out of the ring, in the wall. Instead of making rude comments, the people were now praising him.

Then it was Killua's turn, he easily defeated his opponent with a chop on the back of the neck. Right after his match, a smaller boy defeated his opponent easily. Hitomi defeated hers with a kick in the face and Minami with a punch in the gut. After that, they walked out of the arena and went inside the elevator. Minami noticed a smaller boy going in with them but decided to ignore him. Once they got out of the elevator though, the boy decided to introduce himself.

"Hello!" He said, causing them to turn around to face him. "I'm Zushi!"

'_That sounds like sushi.'_ Minami thought amusedly. _'I wonder who would name his child like that… But again, there's the name Gon...'_ She stared at Gon who blinked at her._ 'Mm, Gon's name is not that bad, I like it. It has a nice ring to it, wait, why am I exactly thinking about Gon?'_

"Nice to meet you! Your fights were amazing Gon-san, Killua-san, Minami-san, Hitomi-san."

"You know us?" Gon asked curiously.

Before that Zushi could answer, Hitomi asked, "Wait, aren't you that boy who defeated that huge man on the first floor?"

Zushi nodded at her. "Yes, that was me. I saw all of you fight a while ago!"

"You were pretty good too, against that man." Killua said.

"No, I still have a lot to learn." Zushi answered while shaking his head. "By the way, which dojo did you learn from?"

The quartet stared at him in confusion. Minami and Hitomi shared a look and shrugged. Looks like Gon and Killua didn't know either. "We don't go to one," Killua finally said.

Too say that Zushi was surprised would be an understatement. "Eh?! You don't go to one but you're already that good?!" Hitomi and Minami sweatdropped and the two boys nodded. "I still have a lot to learn…" Zushi trailed off sadly.

They heard clapping and looked to see where it came from. It was a man with a half-tucked shirt.

"You did great, Zushi. You followed my teachings well." He praised.

"Osu!" Zushi did some kind of pose thing. "Arigatou, master!"

Minami tilted her head to the side. _'What kind of pose is that?'_

"Ano… Master, your shirt is untucked… Again." The boysaid calmly, as if she were used to it.

The man tucked his shirt hurriedly while looking flustered and then looked back at the kids.

"And who are these three?" He asked, suddenly sounding really wise.

"Ah! These are Gon-san, Killua-san, Minami-san and Hitomi-san!" Zushi introduced them, gesturing at each of them.

"Osu!" Gon, Killua and Hitomi said, copying Zushi's pose.

"A-Ah, Osu!" Minami quickly copied her friends.

"Hello, my name is Wing. I'm Zushi's master, nice to meet you."

Wing chuckled. "You four have to be pretty good to reach this floor. Now, shouldn't you be getting your prize there?"

"I think it's over there." Hitomi walking towards the counter. Zushi said goodbye at Wing before following them.

Minami opened the bag-thingy they received and blinked.

.

.

.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She said angrily.

"I can't even buy something with this!" Gon whined.

"I never saw so little money before!" Hitomi complained. "What am I supossed to do with this?" She finished with a pout.

Killua walked towards the drink machine and got a drink. "When you're in the lower floors, the money you earn can only buy a drink."

"That sucks." Hitomi said, snatching his drink and sipping from it. "Don't expect me to buy a drink then! I'm not going to waste the little money I have on a drink!"

Killua stared pointedly at her since she took his drink before shrugging and continuing his explanation. "The higher the floor, how much more money you can earn." Hitomi gave him his drink back, licking her lips and giving him a innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Minami used the drink machine to get some apple juice and then quickly caught up with them.

"Oh! You reached the 200th floor when you were eight, right?" Gon suddenly asked.

"E-Eh? You reached the 200th floor when you were eight?!" Zushi asked in disbelief.

"Ah yes, I did." Killua cassually continued drinking from his drink. 'Wait a minute….' He glanced at Hitomi before looking back at his drink. 'I-Indirect kiss?!' He choked on his saliva. 'That's litteraly the second time that she kissed me!'

"Are you alright?" Gon asked worriedly when he saw the shocked look on Killua's face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don"t worry." The pale-haired boy answered quickly.

"How much did you earn during your stay at Heaven's Arena?" Minami asked.

"Hm...around two million." Killua answered.

"Oh okay." Minami nodded. "Matte….Eh?!"

"Where's the money now?" Gon asked.

Killua looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me? It's been four years since then and you expect that there's still left?" He asked.

"How can you finish two million in four years?" Hitomi asked. "How did you finish it?!"

"Sweets." Was his reply.

Minami, Gon and Zushi were muttering how it was possible to spend two million on sweets. Hitomi giggled, imagining Killua surrounded by sweets. 'That would be so cute, I wonder if anyone took a picture of that? If yes, I would totally buy that!' She thought.

They threw away their canned drinks before entering a room where grown up men were waiting. They sat down on a bench and Hitomi leaned her her against Killua's shoulder.

Killua smirked and looked around. "These guys will be so easy." He said loud and clearly. The men in the room glared at him.

"K-Killua, they can hear you." Gon said nervously.

Zushi and Minami both kept quiet, not wanting to get involved in this.

"I can't believe I spent two months just to get here," Killua continued, getting more glares.

"Killua-nyan, uresai…" Hitomi said, poking his stomach.

"Wouldn't it be better if we go before that these men snap and try to kill that idiot?" Minami asked Zushi.

An announcement was broadcasted soon after.

"Number 2054, Killua-sama, and number 1963, Zushi-sama, please proceed to floor 52."

The two boys stood up, Zushi looking nervous and Killua looking calm.

"I-I look forward to fight with you." Zushi stuttered, bowing.

"I guess you can't win all the battles. Better luck next time." Killua said, walking past them without even giving him a second look.

"A-Ah, Killua-san, matte!" Zushi quickly followed behind Killua and they left the room.

Hitomi sweat-dropped. "Honestly, he didn't need to be so blunt about it…"

"I know right?" Minami said.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Gon's number was called.

"Good luck, Gon!" Minami said with a small wave.

"See ya!" Gon said, leaving the room.

Hitomi smirked at Minami. "Good luck, Gon!" She said, copying Minami.

Minami frowned and elbowed her. "Shut it!"

Soon, Minami's number was called. The two girls gave each other a high-five and Minami left the room. A minute later, Hitomi's number was called.

Minami's opponent was five times her size and told her that she could run away, which she didn't of course, it only managed to piss her off. When people betted that the man would win, she only got angrier, and as soon that the referee shouted 'start!' she dodged a punch and kicked the cocky bastard where the sun doesn't shine.

"Seems like you won't be able to have children now," she said with a smirk before walking off the stage, the crowd erupting in cheers.

Hitomi's match was also easy. To defeat her opponent she did a small jump and kicked her opponent in the shin, making him fly in the air and land outside the ring. "Gomenasai," she apologized before sticking her tongue out and leaving the stage.

She ran towards her friends. "Sorry for taking so long!"

"How was your fight?" Minami asked.

"Easy!" Hitomi answered, making a peace sign.

They started walking and Killua explained how he had difficulty defeating Zushi and how they had to reach 200th as soon as possible. They left the arena and rented two rooms in a cheap hotel with the money they earned.

(*O*O*O)

It wasn't difficult to reach the 100s. The Quartet was realy populair with the crowd because of their young age and how they managed to defeat their opponents with one hit.

Gon was excited when they got each a private room. "We won't have to worry about lodging and money anymore!" He exclaimed, jumping on the bed of his room. Killua sat on the chair, Minami leaned against the wall and Hitomi went to sit on the bed close to Gon.

"If you drop below the 100s, you have to check out of this room." Killua explained. "Once you pass the 100s, you get special treatment. Which is why everyone focuses on holding their spot. There are some people who would do everything to stay in the 100s. Be careful." He warned them. They nodded their heads before heading to their rooms to get some sleep.

(*O*O*O)

After their fights, they went to the reception lady who gave each of them a check. "Your prize money has been deposited into a specified account." She explained.

Minami gaped at the check before giving it at Killua. "I suposse I should send this at your mother?" He said, staring at the check.

She nodded. "Yes, please!"

"I've never seen so many zeros before in my entire life, and just a week ago, I was totally broke." Gon stared at his check with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm a little annoyed. My first time here, it took me around two months to get to the 150s. But now we are breezing through." He pouted.

"Look at the bright side, you reached the 200th when you were eight! That's really cool!" Hitomi beamed and a blush appeared on the albino's cheeks.

"Well, that's true…" He muttered.

"Did you guys see Zushi's fight?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah. I saw him on the T.V. earlier." Gon answered.

"Me too." Minami nodded.

"He's still in the 50s." Killua added.

"Wonder what Ren is though…" Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"How about we ask Zushi?" Minami suggested.

They all agreed and went to the 50s and easily found Zushi.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your body. Fundamental to every martial art!" The younger boy explained. Killua sweat-dropped, Hitomi tilted her head to the side, Minami was staring at him with a wtf-look and poor Gon's head was steaming. "You must learn Ten, learn Zetsu, achieve Ren, and reach Hatsu! This is all part of Nen training!"

"The fuck?" Minami asked. She sighed and poked Gon's cheek, his head was still steaming. "Gon? You're alright?"

His head only started steaming more and his face went totally red, but this time for a different reason…

"I have no idea what you just said!" Killua snapped.

"Zushi, are you educated enough that you can teach others?" Wing asked, walking towards them.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Minami-chan, Hitomi-chan. There's an old saying-"

'Blablablablabla,' Minami thought, mentally covering her ears.

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? I want to know right now! Because it's related to my brother's power." Killua said angrily.

"Then, your brother is able to use Nen?" Wing asked.

"I need to know what that Nen and Ren even means! I agree to learn the full process rather than a quick explanation! If you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself," Killua yelled in reply.

"Alright. Come with us then."

They walked to Wing's apartment without speaking a word and soon arrived. The person who opened the door was a scarlet-haired woman.

"W-Who are you?" Minami asked. "This isn't Wing's house, is it?"

"Ah no!" The woman started waving her hands. "This IS Wing's house. He didn't tell you about me? The jerk…"

The quartet sweatdropped and stared at Wing who turned away with red colored cheeks.

"Oh yes, I should introduce myself! My name is Fleur, I'm Zushi's mother and Wing's…" she blushed. "Good friend!"

"Wing has a girlfriend?!" Minami voiced out their unvoiced question.

"No, you misunderstood!" Wing said.

Zushi sighed.

"What?! No! W-We're not dating, I'm just here to pick up Zushi so we can go home!" The woman looked really embarassed. "M-Mou!"

"Can we come in now?" Killua asked rather impatiently.

"O-Of course!"

Fleur made some tea an gave each of them a cup. The two girls ignored the explanation (they already knew that Wing was lying and the look on Zushi's face confirmed it.) and focused on not hiding when Wing's murderous aura was directed at Killua.

"Let's go, Gon, Hitomi, Minami." Killua walked out. Gon and Minami gave their thanks and followed him. Hitomi stayed behind and finished her cup of tea and gently placed it on the table. "Gomene! Killua-nyan is just in a bad mood. He's actually a really nice boy. See ya!" She waved at them and left.

Fleur took the empty cups of tea and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When she was done she went back to the living room and saw Wing staring out of the window. "I lied." He said shortly.

She hummed and went to stand next to him. "I know, but you probably had a good reason to lie."

Wing sighed. "Killua-kun knew tha I was lying, hence the reason he was so angry."

Fleur chuckled. "You really can't blame him." They looked at each other before that Fleur turned to Zushi. "Come on Zushi, we're going back home."

Zushi nodded and followed his mother outside. Wing watched them leave before staring out of the window again. "And I'm also a coward who can't confess his feelings…"

(*O*O*O)

It was nighttime when Killua opened the window and a Hawk flew inside. Killua placed Minami's check inside the Hawk's beak. "You know where to deliver it…"

The hawk nodded and flew away. Killua yawned. "Well, I guess it's now time to sleep." He closed the window before realizing that there was someone else on his bed.

.

.

.

"HITOMI, GET OUT!"

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi stared with wide eyes at the large built man who was standing in front of him. She just went out to buy groceries and when she wanted to go back inside Heaven's Arena he was there. "D-Dalzollene-kun, how did you find me?" she stuttered.

"It was pretty easy though, just asking around if people had seen a girl with flashy long green hair and a scythe on her back." When she didn't answer, he sighed. "Hitomi-sama, you have to go back home."

"NO!" Hitomi shrieked. People turned to look at them, but she didn't care. "I won't go back to THAT place there. I'm not allowed to go outside, I get spoiled when I don't want to and my father can't even look at my face without feeling sad!" She let out a sob. "Participating in the Hunter exam was one of the best things that happened to me…. I was able to meet fantastic people and make friends. I was free! I wasn't a bird in a cage anymore…" She trembled as she looked up at the bodyguard. "And now you're asking me to go back home? To go back being shut off from the outside world? Not see my friends anymore? THE ANSWER IS NO!"

Dalzollene sighed and pinched his nose. "Hitomi-sama, you can talk about that with your father when you're back home. Think about Neon-sama-"

Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Neon-sama is really lonely and misses you. She barely talks to anyone anymore."

Hitomi covered her face with her hands and started crying. How could she have been so selfish? She completely ignored her onee-sama's feelings. _'O-Onee-sama please forgive me…'_ The teal-haired girl wipped away her tears and gave her bodyguard a pleading look. "Onegai!" she begged. "Give me one more day! Just one day! I want to spend one last day with my friends before going back home, onegai!"

"Hm…." Dalzollene stroked his chin in thought. ""I guess one day wouldn't be that much and you would want to say goodbye to your friends. Alright. You get one day! And then I come pick you up, got it?"

The girl nodded her head.

"But I have to tell your father that I've found you now." The girl's shoulders slumped. Dalzollene started talking on the phone. When he was done he looked back at the girl. "He said that you must come home tommorow."

Hitomi wrapped her arms around the man. "Arigatou, Dalzollene."

They said each other goodbye and Hitomi walked inside the Heaven's Arena, a gloomy look on her face.

(*O*O*O)

"You called us?" Minami said as they entered Hitomi's room.

"Why are you crying?" Gon asked worriedly when he noticed the tears on Hitomi's face.

Hitomi dashed forward and gave Killua a tight hug. "OMPF! What the-Stop it!" The red boy tried to push her away.

"Hitomi, did something happen?" Minami asked her friend worriedly. It was rare to see Hitomi cry like that.

Hitomi turned her head to look at her and nodded. "L-Let's go on a double date tommorow…"

The three others blinked. "Why?" Gon managed to ask.

"I'm leaving."

Killua stopped trying to push the girl away and stared at her in shock. "...What did you just say?"

Hitomi sobbed. "I-I don't want to leave you-b-but my father wants me back home and my sister is really sad and I can't make them suffer any longer…."

Killua pushed her away and gripped her shoulders. "You ran away to be free, right? That's what you said when we first met, right?! Then why are you going back home?" He started shaking her. "Tell me! Why?! Why do you want to go back and be unhappy again?"

"Oi! Stop shaking her like that!" Minami said angrily.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!" Killua shouted.

Silence. Hitomi stared at the albino with shock. The boy became red when he realized what he said. Hitomi smiled. "I'm not leaving you, Killua-nyan. I'm just going home to fix up a few things. We're going to see each other back at York New, ne? That's what we promised!" She beamed, tears streaming down her face.

Killua frowned. He didn't want her to leave. Sure she did annoy him sometimes and he didn't like it when she sneaked into his room, but she was one of his friends and he cared about her.

She pulled away from the hug and turned to Minami and Gon. "My offer is still up! LET'S GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!"

Gon blinked at her. "Demo…"

Hitomi started crying once again. "I-I was supossed to leave today but asked if I could stay a day more to spend more time with you guys. I'm going to leave tommorow, so I really wanted to be able to have a double date."

"Okay." Gon said, smiling.

"Are you seriously agreeing to that?!" Minami asked shockingly.

"Of course. Hitomi is leaving tommorow and we won't see her for some time. So a double date doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Gon explained. "That's what friends do for each other." He added with a smile.

Hitomi glomped him in a hug and cried on his shoulder. "A-Arigatou, Gon!"

"Well, I guess we're going on a double date tommorow…." Minami mumbled, pushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. Perhaps she should do it in a ponytail, because it was really starting to get too long….

They all looked at Killua. The boy looked away and said in true tsundere fashion, "A-Alright! I guess I'll come too, but it's only because we won't see her after that!"

(*O*O*O)

'_Dear mother, when attending the Hunter exam I made some amazing friends. I know that running away from home isn't a good thing to do, but it did help to make me a lot happier than I used to. I'm going back home tommorow, but one thing is sure: I'm going to convince father to let me continue travelling the world with my friends. You don't need to worry about me…_

_Lots of love, Hitomi_

_P.S.: Do they have kawaii white cats in heaven?'_ Hitomi stopped writing and smiled.

* * *

**Well, I made this chapter a bit longer since I won't be updating so fast anymore(I was never fast in the first place…) Hitomi is leaving us in next chapter *sob***

**Answer to reviews:**

**answer at Mayagi: OMG! I totally forgot about the hawk until you mentioned it (which is why I added him(it's a he...right?) in this chapter ;D Just be patient, you find out about their Nen abbilities soon XD**

**It's alright if you aren't my 100th reviewer, thanks for reviewing, Maya-chan! (your nickname XD)**

**Answer at JokeLover123: Thanks X3**

**Answer at Niomi Nicole287: Thanks and yeah, Nami's mother is awesome X3**

**Answer at MissAssassinGirl11: Yeah, the last chapter was kinda a filer X3 Thankies!**

**Answer at SilverDewDrop: I did? Ah, gomen, gomen, it's just that a friend said that I gave more attention to Hitomi so I decided to give more attention to Minami *shrug* Nah, you weren't rude. Tx for reviewing X3**

**Answer at Yinyang555: Thank you X3**

**Answer at Queechi: LMAO! The second plot twist made me laugh so hard XD Imagine Leorio's face when he finds out, ROFL XD**

**Answer to Arcana The Wolf: Here's a new update ;D I hope that you aren't so lazy anymore to continue your story, because I luv your story! Tbh I was lazy too XD**

**Answer to : Thanks ^^ Hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Answer to Via-chi: Your profile picture…. It looks so yandere-like XD I love it! And yup, Heaven's Arena arc is finally starting :D**

**answer to rentamiya: Your wishes are my commands ^^**

**Answer to AnimeDatteboya: *blink* I googled the romaji words and tey were spelled like that, maybe there are more ways to write them? Anyway, glad you liked!**

**Answer to Freaky Frankie: Haha, writing style? I don't have a writing style at all….Seriously my writing sucks XD (And here I am laughing at myself, I'm really messed up, aren't I?) This one is one of your favorites? Thanks! That means a lot to me!**

**Answer to Rinrikapyon: Hi! Glad you took the time to read my story :D**

**By the way, everytime I click on Allumi Zoldyck it says that the story can't be found, what's going on? XO Answer to your review: Mary-sue? Godda-I mean aw no! I DESPISE mary sues and now it turns out that my own ocs are Mary sues, the irony! Now that you say it, it does sound kind of weird that Hitomi is so strong and maybe I should tone down her abbilities a bit. Concerning Minami, I've already have an explanation for why she's like that which will be explained in the future chapters ^^**

**A Guide To Mary-Sues, he? I check it out! Might be helpful since I clearly need it! Thanks for the review, it was really helpful because or else I would have stayed obvious to the fact that Hitomi and Minami are mary-sues.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, mina! OMG 55 favs and 54 follows? You're all so nice!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter *flys away like Shrek did in Shrek is love shrek is life*)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own HxH, except my ocs**

* * *

Hitomi didn't know. She really didn't know how the hell they managed to get chased by a bear. Oh, wait she knew. It all started like this:

Hitomi and Minami were shopping. In Fleur's shop. Apparently Zushi's mother had a clothing store.

"A double date? Ah, young love!" Zushi's mother said with a giggle.

Minami blushed. "Y-You misunderstood! We're only going a double date because Hitomi is leaving today ..."

Hitomi walked out the dressing room. "How do I look?" she asked.

Fleur enthusiastically clapped her hands. "Stunning! But wait dear ..." She pulled the bows out of Hitomi's hair what caused her hair to become loose. "So much better!"

Hitomi giggled as she scratched her cheek. "Arigatou, Fleur-san."

Fleur looked at Minami. "Now it's your turn ..."

Minami shook her head. "Forget it, I'm not wearing a dress, and I'm going to do my hair."

Fleur and Hitomi exchanged glances. Minami raised an eyebrow as the two slowly walked towards her with creepy smiles on their faces.

"W-What are you planning? Stay away from me! NOOO!"

(*O*O*O)

"Are you sure, Killua?" Gon asked hesistantly.

Killua nodded as he started throwing clothes out of his wardrobe. As he turned around, finally finding a good outfit for Gon, he sweatdropped when he realized that Gon was covered under a huge pile of clothes. "Ah, gomen."

Gon sweatdropped. "I didn't know you had so much clothes."

Killua held up a green button down top. "Wear this."

Gon stared at Killua. "You're letting me borrow your clothes."

"Of course. Gon, you do know what a _date_ is, right? I can't let you wear your green christmas elf-like outfit on a date!"

Gon pouted. "That's mean! Shorts are very easy and comfortable to wear."

Killua ignored the boy and continued searching through his wardrobe, this time searching for something that he could wear.

(*O*O*O)

"Good luck on your date, girls! Ganbatte!" Fleur waved them off as the girls exited the shop.

"It's really nice of Fleur-san to let us keep these clothes for free, ne?" Hitomi asked Minami.

"Yeah, but she really didn't have to." Minami answered as the girls walked to the cinema were they would meet up with the boys.

Fortunately, Fleur and Hitomi didn't force her to wear a dress. instead, she was wearing a loose white shirt with a red skirt with black leggings and red boots which looked slightly similair's to Gon's. Fleur had tied her hair in a ponytail with a red bow.

Hitomi was wearing a knee-length strapless green dress and her hair was loose.

When they arrived they saw Killua and Gon were already there.

"Killua! Gon!" Hitomi yelled as she ran towards them, Minami close behind her.

The boys turned to them.

"Hitomi, Minami, you two look good!" Gon said with a smile.

The two girls blushed at the compliment. "Really? Arigatou!" Hitomi answered .

"A-Arigatou ..." Minami muttered, twirling a golden blonde strand of hair around her finger.

"You two look good too." Hitomi said with a smile. She thought that the green button down top Gon was wearing fit him well and the dress pants did look good at him. Killua looked good too, wearing a sleeveless shirt with the top button undone, ripped jeans and those big, chunky sneakers everyone wore these days. Speaking of Killua, he was staring at her. "Hm?"

"Y-You look nice."

"Heh, thanks, you don't look bad either." she said with a wink.

"So, what kind of movie will we watch?" asked Minami.

Gon rummaged through his pocket and pulled out four movie tickets.

"A horror movie ..." Hitomi muttered.

"Hmpf!" Minami said.

Killua gave the two girls an irritated look. "Is there a problem with horror movies?"

"Yes, they're stupid." Minami said.

"You're just scared." Killua crossed his arms. "NGH" Minami stepped on his foot.

"No, I'm!"

Gon sweatdropped. "We can always buy tickets for another movie."

Killua placed his hands behind his head. "Fine with me, but I'm not paying."

Minami rolled her eyes. "Aren't the boys supossed to pay for the girls on a date?"

Killua blushed. _'Date ... Hitomi. '_ "Nevermind! I PAY!" He walked over towards the counter, looking at the movies screening before pointing to one. "A comedy movie, then?"

They nodded. Gon bought two large buckets of popcorn.

"Let's go, Killua-nyan." Hitomi said as she held his hand.

"Y-Yes!" Killua ran to the nearest movie theater while dragging the girl along, blushing furiously.

"Oi, baka! It's on the other side!" Minami yelled.

Killua turned around and laughed. "I knew that!" He walked in while he was pulling Hitomi along with him.

"I'm speechless ..." Minami answered. Killua didn't get angry at her for calling him an idiot. "What the hell?"

Gon smiled before turning to look at her and holding out his hand. "Let's go."

Minami blushed slightly as she placed her hand in his and they walked inside. _'Calm down, Minami, you two are just friends, nothings else and besides, you like Kurapika.'_

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi and Minami were dying of laughter. "HAHAHA! MINAMI YOU SAW THAT?!"

"HELL YEAH I DID! Oh God, I'm dying, my stomach-HAHAHA!"

Killua and Gon sweatdropped at the girls. Sure, the movie was funny but they didn't expect the girls to start laughing uncontrollably.

Killua leaned his cheek against his palm. "Yup. Horror is better than comedy."

Suddenly the theater's door opened. A fat man stood in the doorway, panting heavily and looking terrified. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, GO AWAY! MY BEAR HAS ESCAPED!"

People shrugged him off and didn't believe him. "Yeah right!"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar. Behind the man was a giant bear. Two times larger than a normal bear. The people in the theater started screaming in terror and soon the theater was empty.

And that's how the quartet ended up being chased by a bear. "WHY THE HELL IS HE ONLY CHASING AFTER US?!" Minami asked.

"HEEEEELP US!" Hitomi screamed. The people who saw them, instead of helping them, started running away. "MEANIES!"

"Instead of running away from him, we should bring him back to his owner." Gon said.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SUICIDAL?!" Killua yelled at him. He was carrying Gon under his arm as he was running after the two screaming girls. The reason why he was carrying Gon was because he had the feeling that once he put Gon down, instead of running away the idiot would turn to run towards the bear. "I don't care if you lived on a island, that's a freaking bear!" Yes, even Killua was scared. Even if he was an assassin, no _ex-assassin, _it didn't mean he wasn't scared of a _bear who was three times the size of a normal bear._

The bear was starting to become dangerously closer to them. "No, I'm too young to die!" Hitomi sobbed. "There is so much I have to do before dying!"

"Can't we just have one day without almost getting killed..." Minami mumbled, cursing the bear.

The children ran in a side street. The bear didn't notice them and continued running.

Exhausted and relieved, the children slumped down on the ground. "Never again," Minami panted. "That was fucking scary."

"Am I the only one wondering what a bear is doing in a city?" Hitomi asked.

Killua shook his head. "No, but the important thing is that we are still alive."

Gon pouted. "We need to bring the bear back."

Killua punched the boy without batting an eyelash. "Forget it."

Hitomi laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Minami. "We were on the verge of dying!"

"Haha-I know-but haha- Still, it was quite funny!" she laughed louder and louder. "Man, our faces! Gon was the only one who was calm while we looked as if we were being chased by the devil himself-Wahaha"

Soon the others laughed along. Once their laughter died down they grinned at each other.

"Today was quite a nice day." God said finally.

Minami nodded. "Yes, although I really didn't expect that there would be a bear in the movie theatre."

"I will miss you alot ..." Hitomi started. "You're my best friends in the whole world!"

Killua blushed and looked away. "Cut it out! That's embarassing!"

They laughed and stood up. Hitomi looked at her watch. "I have one hour before I have to go back home... What are we going to do now?"

"We can just walk around town a bit." Minami shrugged.

(*O*O*O)

They ended up at the animal center. Gon and Minami ran inside, being a big fan of cute animals. "He's so cuuuuute!" Minami said as she stared at bunny.

"Do you want him?" Gon asked her.

Minami shook her head. "Yadda, I won't have enough time to take care of him. Which is a shame, because I really like him."

"Yeah he's cute..." Gon said with a smile. He then looked at Minami. _Pretty_ Minami. "But you're much cuter."

Minami blushed and felt her heart beating faster. "Y-You think I'm cute?"

The boy smiled at her and nodded. "Of course I do. You're one of the cutest girls I've ever met."

"B-Baka!" Minami looked away. "Don't say stuff like that if you don't mean it!"

Gon turned her around and held her shoulders, a serious expression on his face. "I do mean it! Minami, I think you're cute because I like you!"

Minami gaped at him. "L-Like as a friend, r-right?"

Gon shook his head. "No, I like you more than a friend!"

"W-Wha-b-but..." Minami was at a loss of words. Gon _liked_ her? How didn't she notice it sooner? Sure, she did like Gon but only as a friend...Right? And besides, she liked Kurapika. "B-But I already like-"

Gon smiled at her. "I know."

"Eh?"

"I know that you're in love with Kurapika and I don't mind. You don't have to give me your answer now." He gave her a grin.

"G-Gon..." Minami stared at him with her face scarlet red.

"I know that you don't return my feelings Minami, but I really needed to tell you how I feel." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Well then, let's continue looking at these cute animals, ne?" He turned to look at the animals.

Minami nodded, not being able to talk. '_Gon likes me. He LIKES me. He kissed me. He KISSED me.' _ She placed her hand on his chest, feeling her heart beating faster. '_My heart is beating faster because of Gon...Could it be that I like him too? Demo...what about Kurapika? Don't I like him like that then?'_

Minami suddenly noticed how customers were staring at them with smiles. One of them even had the nerve to hold up a paper on which was written: '**Accept his feelings, you like him too!'**

She grew a tick mark. "MIND YOUR OWN DAMNED BUSINESS!"

(*O*O*O)

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMNED BUSINESS!"

Killua and Hitomi blinked. They were sitting on a bench outside the animal center, waiting for Gon and Minami to return. "Was that...Nami-pyon?" Hitomi asked.

Killua sighed. "Man, that hag is loud."

Hitomi giggled. "Maybe it had to do with her and Gon. It would be great if they admitted their feelings for each other...They would make a cute couple."

"What about you?" Killua asked her.

"Hm?"

"Is there someone you like?"

Hitomi gave him a wide smile. "Of course."

"Oh, good for you..." He mentally groaned. _'She likes someone else...I hate the person who she likes.' _Hitomi tapped his shoulder. "Nani?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together." She winked at him.

Killua blinked at her. "...Huh?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

Killua looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hitomi's eyebrow twitched. "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"Uh no, I'm not a camera."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AND THEN PEOPLE THINK GON IS THE DENSE ONE!" She snapped. Killua was shocked at her outburst and he was even more shocked when she grabbed his chin, pulling him into a kiss. When Hitomi pulled away, she watched Killua's face becoming red.

"Did you just...?" Killua stared at the girl with his mouth wide open. "W-Why?"

"Because I like you, silly."

"Wait, you like _me_?"

Hitomi frowned. "Uh yes, I thought it was pretty obvious for the way I've been acting around you. You think I kiss every boy to win at thumb wrestling? Or that I sneak into every boy's room to sleep with him?"

"..."

Hitomi poked his cheek. "Killua-nyan, are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Is it alright if I kiss you again?" No answer. "I didn't hear a no." She kissed him again. When she pulled away, Killua was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You, you, you, you! Do you even know what you just did?" He asked in shock. Sure, he did like Hitomi but he wasn't expecting a relationship or a kiss at all(certainly not two)!

Hitomi nodded. "Now it's your turn to say it."

"...?"

"It's your turn to say that you like it. I can say it hundred times if I want, but now I want to hear you say it." Hitomi crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. "One thing I want to know before I go home, is to know whether you like me or not."

"I-I... I like you too."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Hitomi glomped him in a hug. "I'm so happy!" Killua stiffened before relaxing and placing his hands on her back. "I could say that I like you the whole day: daisuki, daisuki, daisuki, daisuki, daisuki, daisuki!"

"H-Hitomi-"

"Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki!"

"Hitomi..."

"Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki!"

"Hitomi, people are staring!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!" She yelled loudly before kissing him again.

Gon and Minami finally left the animal center. They were surprised when they saw Hitomi and Killua kissing. When Killua noticed them he pushed Hitomi away and looked away with a blush.

"Uh..." Gon started.

"Did we miss something?" Minami asked.

Hitomi smiled when she saw them. "I did it!" She ran towards them. "I confessed!"

"That's great!" Gon and Hitomi highfived each other. "I knew you could do it!"

"Wait, he knew?" Minami asked the happy girl. She didn't ask Gon, because she was still too shy to talk to him after what happened inside the animal center.

"Un! He already suspected it and asked me about it when we were at the Zoldyck estate, I didn't deny it either!"

"So, you two are dating now?" Minami asked.

"UN!" Hitomi beamed.

"I'm happy for you Hito-chan, I really am!" The two girls held each other's hands and giggled. Since Hitomi was happy, Minami was happy for her friend.

Killua stood up, still blushing slightly. "It's starting to get dark..."

A black car stopped in front of them. A large built man with tattoos under his eyes stepped out the car. "Hitomi-sama..."

Hitomi's smile fell. "Dalzonelle-san..."

"You know our deal. You're going back home today." The man told her. "Step inside so I can drive you back home, your sister will be happy to see you again."

"Yeah..." Hitomi turned and gave Minami a tight hug. "I-I'm going to miss you Nami-pyon..."

Minami hugged her friend back, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, Hito-chan. But we can still call each other and send each other e-mails."

Hitomi nodded, before pulling back from the hug. She then hugged Gon too. "I'm going to miss you too, Gon!"

The boy wrapped his arms around her. "We will see each other again in Yorknew, ne? That's what we promised each other."

Hitomi smiled as she turned towards Killua. "Killua-nyan-" Killua pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me we will see each other again."

Hitomi blinked. "Killua-nyan..."

"Promise me!"

She smiled softly as she hugged him back. "I promise." She breathed in his scent of sweets of chocolate. Oh, how she was going to miss this scent.

She then walked back towards the car. "Good luck for reaching the 200th floor!" she told them.

"Thanks!" The three waved as the car drove away.

Killua started walking back to the Arena. "Let's go, Minami, Gon. We're going back."

Gon and Minami followed him. "You're going to miss her, right?" Gon asked him.

Killua nodded absentmindely, still thinking about the fact that Hitomi was now his girlfriend.

Minami stared at Gon's back before blushing and looking down. '_He likes me.'_

(*O*O*O)

Hitomi stared at out the window. Dalzonelle glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "At age 12 I didn't even have my first crush yet. It's funny how you already found yourself a boyfriend, Hitomi-sama."

Hitomi smiled. _'Boyfriend, huh?'_

* * *

**A/N: And Hitomi left us *sob* But she did manage to confess to Killua and now they're a couple *cheers* And let's not forget the fact that Gon also confessed to Minami and that Nami-pyon is confused and thinking that she maybe likes Gon too.**

**Tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**

**Answer to Arcana The Wolf: Yup, but don't worry, they will reunite in the Yorknew arc! I really hope you do continue your story, Wolf-chan, ganbatte!**

**Answer to SilverDewDrop: I hope I also didn't dissapoint this time X3 And hehe maybe Hitomi isn't even that dense, if she knows all those pickup lines XD And she will come back eventually in the Yorknew arc!**

**See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own HxH except my ocs. **

**Enjoy! **

**HxH is love, HxH is live!**

* * *

Minami shivered. '_I swear, he's not only a pedophile but also a stalker!' _ The three finally reached the 200th floor and of course had to be greeted by Pedobear's human counterpart. The person she was talking about was no one else than the famous Hisoka. But maybe she should have known. After all, when they arrived on the floor they sensed a really dark aura. The creep turned to look at them.

"H-Hisoka," Killua stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Minam gulped. "Y-Yeah I meand aren't you busy with..." '_Raping innocent children...' _"Stuff?"

Pedo-clown placed a hand against his forehead. "It's hardly that strange. I love fighting and this is a temple of fighting. And why are you here?"

Of course, the trio didn't answer at all. They stared at him waringly, afraid that he might do something. Hisoka chuckled at their silence. "Just kidding. This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive."

Minami's eye twitched. '_I can't believe he STALKED us!'_

"It's still too early for you kids..." He held his arm out. "To step on this floor." He aimed killer intent at them. "How early depends on you. Turn around, it's too early right now."

"That's stupid! We just got up here..." Killua was about to step forward but stopped when Hisoka held his hand out.

"I won't let you pass." His killer intent became even stronger. "Not that you could anyways..."

Minami scowled when Gon started walking forward. "Kono baka! Come back!" She turned towards Killua. "Won't you try to stop him?"

Killua followed Gon's example. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" '_I guess I have no choiche then...' _"HIYAAAH!" Minami jumped on the two boys, causing them to lose their balance and land on the floor with a loud _thud. _

"Ow..." Gon moaned in pain.

Killua got a tick mark. "GET OFF, STUPID HAG! Don't stop us!"

"AS IF I WOULD LET YOURSELF GET KILLED!"

"Who says we will get ourselves killed?! Get off, you hippotamus!"

"Why you little! You can get killed!"

"We can still try!"

"Minami, Killua, Mito-san said that argu-"

"URESAI, GON!"

Hisoka chuckled as he watched the three children arguing and stopped his killer intent.

"Minami is right!" A voice suddenly yelled, stopping the kids argument.

They turned their heads to look and saw Wing. "You have no defense against his _Nen!"_

"_Nen?" _Gon asked.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's so cold," Wing explained. "If you continue straining your body like that , you may die!"

"This is _Nen?!" _Killua asked angrily. "He can stop us from moving through willpower? Don't lie!"

"Yes..." Wing closed his eyes. "I was lying."

"We already knew that..." Minami muttered.

"Though technically I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you to real _Nen. _ So retreat for now."

"We will, as soon as this elephant gets off us." Killua mumbled.

Minami got off the two boys only to hold Killua in a headlock. "You ungrateful old man! Without me you two would be dead! You hear me, DEAD!"

"Ne, oneesan." Gon turned to the woman, for one time ignoring his two friends arguing. "What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

"Gon-sama and Minami-sama..." The woman started, ignoring Minami's 'present!' in the background. "You would have to start again from the first floor." She turned to Killua. "However Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register once again, his commitment will be questioned and he will be banned from participating."

"Hey Wing-san," Killua started, finally let free from Minami's headlock. "If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" he asked.

"That depends on you."

(*O*O*O)

Wing was explaining what _Nen _was while writing on the board. The trio listened to him attentively. '_You can kill someone with your aura? That's kinda awesome...And scary.' _Minami thought. '_I wonder how Hitomi is doing...Is she learning Nen too?'_

Wing placed his hand on the wall and made a huge dent in it with his aura. Killua and Gon looked at him shockingly while Minami sighed. '_Well, this is going to take some time...'_

(*O*O*O)

They were able to pass through Hisoka's _Nen _ with the help of their _Ten. _The man told Gon that he knew why he was there and told the boy that if he was able to win a fight he would fight him. After that, he left.

"Let's go..." Killua said, walking ahead.

"Yeah..." Gon and Minami followed behind him. They were walking next to each other and everytime that Minami glanced at the brown-eyed boy she would slightly blush and look away. '_Damn that Gon for making me feel this way! And the worst is that he seems completely fine as if he didn't just confess to his friend! Baka Gon!'_

The receptionist welcomed them with a big smile on her face. She asked them if they were going to register for a match right now, which confused the three.

"There is a self-service system by which you're permitted 90 days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time limit. If you entered a match, you will have 90 days to prepare. However, if you don't fight before the time limit ends, you will be disqualified," the lady explained.

"So we'll be fighting in this class mutiple times?" Gon questioned.

"Yes, you need ten wins to clear this floor, but if you lose four times before the ten wins, you'll be disqualified. Plus, if you win ten times, you get to challenge the Floor Masters, the strongest 21 fighters here!" she continued.

And... she continued talking and talking about the Floor Master and Battle Olympia. Minami yawned and Gon questioned the fact that they would be living 1000 meters above the ground as Killua's house was 3700 meters above ground. The receptionist was shocked, this was probably the first time she saw participants who weren't interested in the Battle Olympia at all.

Gon decided to sign up for a fight. The receptionist handed him another form he had to fill in. Meanwhile, Killua and Minami noticed three people behind them-a man who lost his second arm, a weird man standing on a pole with a spinning toll on his shoulder and a man on a wheelchair. '_They probably got the traditional greeting,' _Minami guessed.

"Do you need something?" Killua asked, not trusting them.

"No, not really." It was the man on the wheelchair who answered.

"We're simply here to register for a fight," The man with only one arm explained.

"I see..." Minami said. She frowned when they let out eerie chuckles. '_Cre_e_ps..' _

Killua frowned. "Gon, these guys want to fight you."

Gon gave the three suspicious male a blank look before handing the form back to the receptionist."I'm always ready!"

Minami placed her hands on her hips. "There's your answer."

The men chuckled evilly. "This kid has plently of spunk..." the man with the mask-like face said.

"Then, Gon-sama will be in room 2207, Killua-sama will be in room 2223 and Minami-sama will be in room 2215." The receptionist said as she gave them the keys. "We will let you know the day your match is."

"Arigatou!" Gon said and the three walked away.

While walking, Killua looked back at the three guys. "They must have gone through the meeting Four-eyes mentioned."

Instead of going to their own rooms, Killua and Minami decided to go in Gon's room first... So that he wouldn't do something reckless(He was Hitomi's non-related 'brother' after all...) While walking towards Gon's room, Killua talked about the things that might happen in the 200s and Minami listened to him. Gon, however, was too focused on admiring everything to listen.

When they all entered room 2207, they were greeted with a king-sized bed with fancy decorations.

"If we'd gone in blind, we could've ended up like them-"

"Uwaah! What a big room!" Gon said in amazement, once again not listening.

Minami sweatdropped and Killua got a tick mark. "Oi! Are you listening!?"

Gon walked inside the bathroom. "Whoa! The bath is squeaky clean!" He took a glance in the bathroom.

He then jumped on his king-sized bed and bounced as he sat down. Minami joined him, smiling. "Whee! I've never seen a bed so big before!" He turned to look at Minami. "Ne, Minami?"

"H-Hai..." Minami answered, blushing slightly as he smiled at her. '_Don't smile at me like that! Kya!'_

Killua sweatdropped at the two. "They're so immature.." he muttered. "Oh well..."

The Freecs boy then ran to the window. "Killua, Minami, look at this!"

Minami and Killua walked over and joined him at looking at the window. They then heard a sound. Killua walked over to the TV.

"Hey Gon!" Killua gestured at him to come over. Gon read the message.

Minami widened her eyes. "Your match is tommorow?!" she exclaimed.

"That's fast," Killua said.

"I probably won't win the fight tommorow... But it's okay." Gon said as he clenched his fist. "I just need experience. I need to experience what I can do with this power!"

(*O*O*O)

Killua and Minami were sitting in the arena, waiting for Gon's fight to start. The announcer began yelling through the microphone.

"Okay, we have a thrilling match for today!" she said. "First, we have Gon who managed to zip straight into this class!"

Gon then appeared on the side of the ring with a serious expression on his face. "His opponent will be Gido who currently holds a respectible 4-1 record!" the woman said as the man with the prosthetic leg appeared on the other side of the ring.

Minami sighed as they both walked towards the middle of the ring. Killua noticed this. "What's wrong, hag?" Minami whacked his head, her eyes never leaving Gon. "Ite! What was that for?"

"For calling me a hag..." Minami suddenly frowned. "And if you want to know what's wrong... Well, it's just that Wing-san told us to wait two months before registering for a fight, ne?" Killua nodded slowly. "Wing-san might be angry and not teach us anymore when he finds out..."

Killua placed his hands behind his head. "I guess you're right. But if Four-eyes won't teach us, we'll just teach ourselves. It's easy after all." he said after thinking. "Plus, we can't help it, Gon is the type of guy who will not stop once he wants something and Four-eyes knows that."

"That's true..." Minami said, focusing back on Gon. "Demo..." '_I'm still worried...' _"Ganbatte Gon..."

"The match is starting." Killua noted.

"Begin!" They heard the referee say.

(*O*O*O)

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken. Fractured humerus. Three broken ribs. Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before completely healed." Killua listed off all the injuries, looking at Gon with anger. "You baka!"

Gon was sitting on his bed with a broken arm and a few bandages on his face. Gon gulped. He looked at Minami, expecting her to defend him, but she looked just as mad as Killua. He looked back at Killua. "Gome!" He playfully stuck his tongue out, hoping it would help.

'_Your cuteness won't help you out of this, Gon-WAIT! Cuteness?!' _Minami forced her blush back down and focused on giving Gon an angry look. Killua began poking poor Gon's forehead.

"An apology won't help! Do you have any brains in there?! Didn't you see what happened to those who suffered the traditional _Nen _greeting without any protection?" The ex-assassin yelled as he flicked Gon's forehead, hard. "One wrong move and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky you didn't suffer worser injuries! Man, why do you think Four-eyes is training us?!"

Gon laughed nervously. "Still, I had a feeling I'd be okay..."

Killua's tick mark grew larger and Minami's eye started twitching. "Oh really? Explain why, dear Gon." she said sweetly.

"I took a few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger as long as he didn't hit my vital spots..." He was cut off by a red shoe landing on his face and a wave of pain on his injured arm. Killua placed pressure on Gon's injured leg with his leg while that Minami got ready to throw her second shoe. Gon frantically waved his non-injured arm around in pain.

Then, there was a knock on the door, saving Gon from any more pain. Killua stopped 'punishing' Gon and sat properly.

"I'll get it!" Minami said once she put her shoes back on. She walked towards the door and opened it. Only to be greeted by a mad-looking Wing. '_Oh damn...' _She moved out of the way to let him pass.

Wing walked towards Gon and looked down at him. Gon looked up and smiled. "Uh...Gome-" Gon was cut off when Wing slapped him.

'_Oooooh, bitch slap!' _Minami thought. Wing yelled at Gon the exact same things Killua said.

"That's what I told him..." said boy muttered, placing his hands behind his head.

Gon stared at Wing with a guilty-looking face and the man couldn't help but sigh. "Honestly, I'm glad you aren't that injured."

"Wing-san...Gomenasai!" Gon apologized.

Wing smiled briefly before looking mad again. "No, I won't let that one slide!" The three kids sweatdropped.

"Killua-kun, Minami-chan, dou you know when Gon-kun's injuries completely recover?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. The doctor said it would take two months." they lied smoothly.

"I see. In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months!" Wing decided. "I won't let you train, learn, or use _Nen _in two months as well! That is your punishment for not following my instructions. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again!"

"I understand. I'll do as you say."

"Then give me your left hand."

Gon gave him his left hand. Wing then tied a thick blue wire on his pinky finger. "This is a promise thread," he explained. "It will be a visual reminder of your promise."

Wing turned to Minami and Killua. "Killua-kun, Minami-chan, a moment please?"

"Um, I just stay here. Is that okay?" The blonde asked.

"Very well. Just Killua-kun then?"

Killua nodded and the two of them left the room. Once the door was closed, Minami turned towards Gon.

Gon expected the pretty blonde to yell at him like Killua and Wing did so he closed his eyes to prepare himself for her scoldings but they never came. Instead, he felt a gently pat on his head. Gon opened his eyes and looked up at her, confused. Minami smiled at him. "I want to tell you the same thing Killua and Wing told you but I guess you don't need to hear it three times, do you?" she asked.

Gon nodded, still looking at him. Minami sat down on his bed. "I'm just glad you're still alive.' she told him. "DEMO! Don't do reckless things like that again! You made me so worried!"

Gon stuck his tongue out. "Gome." He looked down with a small blush on his face. '_Minami was worried about me, huh?' _

"...And not just me! But Killua too! He said it himself!" Minami continued, making Gon fall anime-style. "And I'm pretty sure Wing-san and Zushi too..."

"I won't do reckless things again then..."

Minami smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Want to practice our _Ten _together?"

Gon smiled and nodded at her. "I was planning to do that actually." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Minami stared at him for a small moment before closing her eyes. '_I'm still not too sure about my feelings for Gon, but I'm sure I figure them out soon...' _

(*O*O*O)

"Eh?! Nani?!" Killua yelled. "You're not going to see Hisoka's match!?"

Minami clasped her hands together and smiled apologetically at the boy. "Gome, gome, but I'll just watch a recording." she said.

"Why?"

"It's just that, I felt that it's so unfair for Gon to watch a recording while that the two of us will watch it in person." The blue-eyed girl explained. "Plus, you could take much more information than I can."

Killua raised his eyebrow. "Since when did you become so close to Gon? Do you have a crush on him?"

Minami became as red as her jacket(which she decided not to wear today) and struggled to form a phrase. "A-As i-if! D-Don't go say stuff like that! He's just a friend!"

Killua blinked before smirking. "Just a friend, huh? Okay!" He didn't seem to believe her though.

**Bam!**

How Minami loved punching the boy. "URUSAI! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

She frowned and left the arena, walking towards the supermarket. She decided to make a nice meal for Gon. And no, it was not because she liked him or anything, she just thought that it would help him recover faster!

Once she brought all the needed ingredients she walked back inside the arena, towards the kitchen. '_I'm lucky to have found the kitchen!' _She smiled and started making Gon's dinner. She then put her hair in a messy ponytail and started cooking. Her mother, Eve, had thought it would be neccesary to teach her how to cook. At first, Minami didn't like it but now she started to see why cooking was so important. Now she could make a nice meal for Gon. '_Made with love-Wait, no!'_

While cooking, someone called her on her cellphone. She smiled when she saw that it was her best friend. "Hi Hito-chan! How are you doing?"

"...Alright I guess."

Minami frowned. "You're sure? You don't sound so happy. Did something happen?"

"Nothing special...My father was really mad at me and we got in a argument. He told me that he would make sure I wouldn't be able to run away again, you know stuff like that... I didn't see oneesama yet because she will only come here for the auction."

"That sucks! And we are supposed to meet each other again at Yorknew!"

Hitomi scoffed. "As if he's going to stop me from seeing you guys again! I'm going to be there, don't worry. Anyway, did you reach the 200th floor?"

Minami nodded, before realizing that Hitomi couldn't see her. "Yeah we did. Wing teached us the real _Nen."_

"_Nen? _I'm learning _Nen _too. I told my dad that he could atleast hire a _Nen _teacher for me. But she's quite special...And young-looking for her age... Did anything special happen?"

"Mm Gon, he broke his arm."

"Aw, poor Gonnybear!"

Minami explained what happened during Gon's match. Hitomi giggled. "Gon really is something, ne?"

Minami sighed. "I just wish he wouldn't always be so reckless, he could have died you know. I hate the fact that he always makes me worry so much."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Me? I'm making something to eat for Gon so that he recovers fast."

"Aw! That's so sweet of you!"

Minami blushed. "U-Urusai!"

It was silent for a while. "Uh Hitomi... I didn't really mean it when I told you to shut up, you know."

"Eh?"

Minami fell in anime-style.

"Ne Minami, what is Killua-nyan doing now?"

"Oh, him? He's currently watching Hisoka's match."

"Hm."

"Did you two talk to each other?"

"No. We only texted each other. MOU! Why did I have to go home!"

"Don't be sad, Hitomi, we'll see each other agai-"

"I WANNA SEE YOU ALL! I MISS NAMI-PYON! I MISS GONNYBEAR! AND I MISS KILLUA-NYAN! I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS AND BOYFRIEND! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE MY DADDY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Minami sweatdropped as she listened to Hitomi throwing a tantrum.

"H-Hitomi-sama c-calm down please! P-Put that lamp down! D-Don't throw it-KYAAA!"

Minami sweatdropped again. '_Oh Hitomi...'_

(*O*O*O)

Gon stopped training his _Ten _when Minami entered his room. He blushed. She looked adorable in her red tank top and white skirt and that messy ponytail of her. He noticed that she was holding a tray with a dish in her hands. He pointed at himself. "Is that for me?"

The blonde blushed and said in true tsundere fashion, "I-It's not like I did it to please you or anything like that! I-I was just bored and made this, so I thought I could give it to you since I'm not hungry! D-Don't get the wrong idea, b-baka!" '_What the hell am I saying?!'_

Gon smiled at her. "Arigatou, Minami. What is it?"

Minami walked towards him and sat on the bed, placing the tray on Gon's lap. She pointed at the food on the dish. "Listen carefully, Gon, this is sourdough stuffing with roasted chestnuts. I used Sourdough bread, roasted chestnuts, butter, yellow onion, carrots, celery, apples, parsley, thyme, sage, eggs and vegetable broth. It took me 1 hour and 15 minutes to cook it, so you better love it!"

Gon stared at the tray. Minami blushed. "B-Because your arm is broken I have to feed you, huh?" she grabbed the spoon. "S-Say aah!" '_This is so embarassing!'_

Gon blushed and accepted her to feed him. "Uwaah! This is really good!" He smiled at her.

Minami blushed. "H-Honto?"

Gon nodded at her. "Yes, it really is! And the fact that Minami made this for me makes this even better!"

Minami blushed and fidgeted a bit. "I-I'm glad you like it Gon..."

* * *

**A/N: And I ended the chapter with a GonxMinami moment*grin* And the first half of the next chapter will focus on Hitomi because she barely appeared in this one(actually she didn't appear at all, except for the phonecall XD)**

**Besides, what are you thoughts about Hitomi's tantrum? I feel bad for the poor maid who got a lamp on her head XD (But hey, Hitomi is Neon's sister so of course she will be throwing tantrums too X3)**

**Review time!:**

**Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Hi, Nicole-chan, long time no see! *tackles you in a hug* I can't promise you that I'll update regulary again, but I'll try my best! And yes! Gon became a man and confessed his feelings ;D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Answer to SilverDewDrop: I'm glad I don't dissapoint you :D **

**Yeah XD Hitomi is full of surprises! Yes! Gon manned up! Now, the only thing Minami has to do is accept his feelings, but now the poor girl is a bit confused. The people who interferred with the confession probably were bored out of their mind and thought 'Hey, that boy is confessing his love! Let's help him since we're bored anyway!' Yeah, Kurapika's awesome but he went all emo during Yorknew arc :/ But I like him better than Sasuke! (I actually dislike Sasuke and hate it when people compare Killua and Kurapika to that jerk...) Atleast, Kurapika cares about his friends and doesn't try to kill them like*cough*mr.I'mthebiggestdoucheoftheworld(referring to Sasudick-Sasuke) did. Thanks for reviewing! **

**See you soon! *jazzy hands***


End file.
